Tristes Lembranças
by LaHy
Summary: Duo está com depressão e Heero vai fazer todo o possível para ajudalo. Mas muitas coisas parecem impedir isso. Yaoi 12 Angst FIC COMPLETO
1. Parte I

Titulo: Tristes Lembranças

Anime: Gundam Wing

Autora: Patty-Chan

Classificação: Yaoi, Angst, 1+2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing infelizmente não me pertence, se pertencesse sem duvida o Heero teria beijado o Duo durante o anime. O Duo teria dado um fora nele. O Heero teria sofrido bem mais e no fim eles terminariam juntos '' Mas voltando ao assunto. Gundam Wing tem seus direitos registrados pela Sunrise e todos os seus produtores. Todos os personagens que não fazem parte da série original são criações minhas e de minha mente esquisita

Sobre a fic: Essa é uma fic velha. Na verdade ela começou a ser publica em pequenas partes no Webfanfics a muito tempo atrás, quando ele ainda existia . Eu resolvi posta-la aqui em um formato diferente. O de fases que eu tinha usado pra trabalhar com a fic na época. Portanto para quem já leu não estranhem. A fic tem apenas 3 fases que englobam os pequenos capitulos nos quais ela foi dividida. Como quase ninguém viu o ultimo capitulo da fic é um dos outros motivos pra eu reposta-la. Como levou quase um ano pra saie eu acho que vcs merecem ver. u.u' ou talvez não?

**Capítulo - 01**

O americano atravessou a rua, uma chuva gelada começou a cair e o nevoeiro tornou-se mais denso e o frio mais presente. Acelerou os passos, pisava firmemente nas possas de água. Fechou um pouco mais o sobretudo tentando evitar o frio intenso. As lágrimas a lhe escorrerem pelo rosto se confundiam com a chuva e sua imagem com os longos cabelos presos numa trança desgrenhada, molhada pela fria chuva, naquele nevoeiro sombrio, numa rua deserta o deixavam com um ar assustador.

Parou embaixo de uma marquise e ficou observando a chuva cair sobre a cidade escura. Sentou-se no chão molhado deixando-se levar pelos sentimentos, pela primeira vez em anos se dera à permissão de chorar. Que chorasse, precisava livrar sua alma daquilo. O medo, a dor, a angustia, a solidão. Não podia voltar para casa assim, deveria recolocar sua máscara de americano feliz. Não poderia deixar que seus amigos vissem seus medos, suas fraquezas...a tristeza profunda que marcava sua alma.

Duo não sabia ao certo quanto tempo passara ali, sentado embaixo da marquise aos prantos, mas sabia que deveriam estar preocupados com ele, já estava tarde. Levantou-se e foi em direção a um telefone limpando as lágrimas e tentando ajeitar sua voz para suavizar a impressão de que estivesse chorando.

Rezou para que fosse Quatre quem atendesse ao telefone, afinal o loirinho era o único que não perguntaria nada se percebesse que ele realmente não queria falar. Mas Deus como sempre não atendeu suas preces. Pode ouvir claramente a voz do soldado perfeito do outro lado acabando com todas as esperanças que tinha de não ser interrogado.

"_Muchi muchi?"_

Não agüentaria mentir, não naquelas condições, desligou o telefone na cara do japonês sem nem mesmo dizer alguma coisa e voltou a caminhar pela rua. Decidiu voltar a pé para casa iria demorar, umas duas horas, mas seria melhor, quem sabe até lá conseguisse se acalmar. A noite estava terrivelmente assustadora, como se tentasse revelar a verdadeira alma daquele ser que procurava respostas há tanto tempo e era incapaz de encontrá-las sozinho.

Conforme Duo andava cenas de seu passado lhe traziam lembranças nem sempre agradáveis, sempre achara que com o fim da guerra poderia se considerar completo e vingado, assim então podendo viver novamente, sem fingir, sem mentir. Mentiras e mortes, era só nisso que sua vida se baseava. Ele que sempre dizia nunca mentir, realmente nunca tinha mentido para outra pessoa se não ele mesmo. Ele que se auto denominava Deus da Morte, era apenas um jovem que implorava pela vida...digna e amorosa, que muitos tem e não dão valor.

Ficou de frente para a porta da linda casa que pertencia a Quatre, não era uma mansão como as outras, ele não queria esbanjar. Então comprou uma casa de tamanho médio, antiga, parte da história de Londres. A porta de madeira, as janelas tudo na casa havia sido mantido o máximo de tempo possível, e o que não fora conseguido, fora restaurado.

Receou entre entrar ou não, afinal não havia conseguido recuperar a coragem para repor sua máscara. Era tarde mas Heero ainda deveria estar acordado fazendo alguma coisa no laptop. Ele com certeza perguntaria alguma coisa. Mesmo que não fosse muito do feitio do soldado perfeito, Duo deveria admitir que Heero estava se esforçando para se tornar um pouco mais humano e estava conseguindo, pouco a pouco mas estava.

Colocou a antiga chave na fechadura da porta **1 **tomou fôlego e entrou. Como imaginava estava um silêncio absoluto na casa. Tirou o sobretudo molhado e subiu as grandes escadas que davam no andar superior, destinado apenas aos três grandes quartos. Abriu a porta lentamente, Heero estava tão concentrado que nem mesmo percebera, coisa que era normal, afinal ele, Duo Maxwell, era muito barulhento quando queria, mas também sabia ser muito silencioso quando necessário. E aquilo era necessário. Aproveitou da concentração do amigo e foi direto para o banheiro, mas embora fosse bom em se esconder, Heero era bom em perceber...

Duo! Você demorou mais do que o habitual.

Como se isso importasse pra alguém. – o americano respondeu num tom melancólico se dirigindo para o banheiro e sendo seguido por um par de olhos azul-cobalto que estranharam aquela resposta...

Heero ouviu Duo ligar o chuveiro e novamente se virou para a porta do banheiro. O laptop avisou que a tarefa mandada havia sido concluída, mas isso não tirou o olhar de Heero de onde estava. Seu parceiro dos tempos de guerra nunca havia agido daquela forma, costuma chegar tarde isso era uma verdade, mas eram raras às vezes que passava das quatro e meia na rua, ainda mais em dias de semana. Jamais havia chego tão tarde. Só havia uma possibilidade possível para Heero: Duo passara a noite com alguma dessas mulheres que ele falava. Os olhos azul-cobalto geralmente frios demonstravam uma tristeza perceptível naquele momento. Não era novidade nenhuma para Heero, sabia que sentia alguma coisa pelo americano, não sabia o que era, mas sabia que sentia, já era um começo. Ouviu o chuveiro sendo desligado e virou-se rapidamente para o laptop, fingindo estar trabalhando mais uma vez. Não podia admitir para os outros, mas sempre ficava arranjando alguma coisa para fazer até Duo chegar, se preocupava com ele, ainda mais nos últimos dias em que ele estava agindo tão estranhamente.

Duo saiu do banheiro e imediatamente deitou-se na cama cobrindo-se completamente, escondendo o rosto embaixo das cobertas, não queria que Heero o visse, não estava agüentando e sabia que iria chorar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Considerava-se culpado por tudo que havia acontecido, a seus pais, a seu amigo, ao padre Maxwell e a irmã Helen...Considerava-se culpado por matar, por mentir, por estar vivo.

Heero olhou atentamente Duo se esconder embaixo dos cobertores. Estranhou o fato do americano não ter nem se quer comentado alguma coisa de ele estar acordado. Duo sempre costumou fazer alguma piadinha a respeito do laptop ou pelo menos perguntar, inutilmente, o que Heero tanto fazia naquela "máquina infernal". Mas dessa vez...nada, nem sequer uma palavra. Somente aquela resposta MUITO estranha.

Bom dia Heero! Dormiu bem? – o loirinho cumprimentou amavelmente como de costume e já colocou um pouco de café em uma xícara

Sim Quatre e você? – ultimamente estava tentando ser mais comunicativo, Quatre era uma boa opção para treinar, afinal trocar palavras com Trowa era extremamente interessante, o problema era iniciar uma conversa que não os levasse ao assunto "guerra", conversar com Wufei era impossível, ele não era aberto a diálogos, e com Duo era um exercício de paciência já que o americano falava, falava e falava...mas não o deixava falar, sendo assim só sobrara Quatre, que era uma companhia extremamente agradável, sempre fora, mesmo nos tempos de guerra.

Eu também, obrigada por perguntar. – o loirinho sorriu e se levantou assim que viu Trowa chegando na cozinha. Pegou algumas torradas do forno e lhe ofereceu ainda antes de sentar.

Posso perguntar-lhes uma coisa? – Heero perguntou enquanto tomava mais um gole de café.

Claro Heero – o árabe sorriu sentando-se novamente e esperando atentamente o japonês começar.

Vocês têm notado alguma diferença no comportamento do Duo? – Heero falou num tom de voz casual, tentando esconder a preocupação que o americano estava lhe causando.

Na verdade Heero, realmente ele está um pouco mais distante que o costume... – Quatre comentou, parecendo notar isso somente naquele instante.

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Trowa procurou ser mais claro do que o árabe.

Na verdade, ele estava um tanto estranho ontem quando chegou, pensei que talvez vocês pudessem saber de alguma coisa. Mas se ele não comentou nada, não deve ser relevante.

Tem razão. – o garoto de olhos esmeraldas concordou e voltou a tomar silenciosamente seu café.

Heero! – o loirinho chamou o japonês que rapidamente.olhou indagando o que ele queria com um resmungo. – E se realmente algo estiver atrapalhando Duo e ele não quer nos contar?

Trowa e Heero se entreolharam e responderam em uníssono

Não podemos fazer nada.

Bom dia! – Wufei entrou pegou uma torrada e já ia saindo quando viu a cara dos três sentados à mesa - O que aconteceu? Parece até que alguém morreu.

Wufei você tem notado algo de estranho no Duo ultimamente? – o loirinho perguntou num tom preocupado.

No Duo? É ele está meio pra baixo ultimamente...Esses dias eu sem querer o vi se lamentando sobre algo, não prestei atenção no que era, achei que se ele precisava se lamentar provavelmente queria fazer isso sozinho. – Wufei falou normalmente e ficou esperando uma resposta de um dos colegas.

Será que deveríamos falar com ele? – Quatre perguntou para todos lá presentes.

Eu acho que Heero deveria falar com ele. – Wufei falou e voltou a se dirigir para a porta

Por que, Wufei? – a voz de Heero saiu tão fria quanto o gelo

- Você dorme no mesmo quarto que ele, vai ser mais fácil você aborda-lo na hora certa do que um de nós, até porque se perguntarmos sem mais nem menos ele não vai responder

Tem razão – Trowa concordou e Wufei acabou desistindo, começando uma conversa com os outros dois.

A manhã correu normalmente, com Quatre tocando algumas melodias, todas extremamente agradáveis, Trowa lendo um livro e Heero no laptop, estava pesquisando um pouco mais sobre Duo em seus históricos, tentando saber o que o estava chateando.

Duo acordou ouvindo a maravilhosa melodia do violino de Quatre, embora aquilo não fosse o suficiente para reanimar seu astral, não sentia vontade de sair da cama, era tão bom ficar ali, quentinho, sossegado, quentinho, gostoso, quentinho...

Novamente puxou a coberta completamente, as lembranças de sua infância estavam voltando. A igreja destruída, o padre, a irmã...tudo, o por que de seu nome...uma triste lembrança. Voltou a chorar. E nessa hora Heero entrou no quarto, ouvindo os soluços e as palavras desconexas do americano.

- Duo? Está tudo bem? – tocou de leve nos lençóis, não pretendia assustar o colega em tal situação.

Duo tentou enxugar as lágrimas de baixo do lençol mesmo, mas não adiantou muito, seus olhos ainda estavam inchados e ele ainda soluçava quando Heero puxou as cobertas...

Embora não aparentasse Heero ficou chocado com a imagem que viu, Duo Maxwell...Antigamente conhecido como Shinigami, encolhido debaixo das cobertas, com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e uma expressão de profunda tristeza no rosto...Parecia que estava um pouco além do fundo do poço, algo que Heero jamais imaginou ver.

- Duo? – tentou falar num tom menos frio, não sabia o que estava havendo mas sabia que se fosse o habitual soldado perfeito poderia piorar a situação em que o amigo estava. E não era isso que queria, sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver o americano sempre tão alegre e vivaz naquele estado, queria ajudá-lo, era Duo...Ele não chorava, ele não era triste...Era ele quem animava todos, não podia ficar triste...

- Sai daqui, Heero – a voz de Duo saiu fria...Não parecia ele, definitivamente não era ele.

Heero olhou para o amigo, não sabia o que era aquilo que estava sentindo, mas conhecia aqueles sintomas, era uma doença grave...Por saber do que poderia se tratar retirou-se do quarto como o amigo pediu, desceu as escadas correndo e foi direto para o laptop, precisava descobrir se era o que ele realmente estava pensando.

Nossa Heero pra que essa pressa toda? – um Wufei curioso apareceu depois de vê-lo correndo pelas escadas.

- Duo está doente. – respondeu secamente, Wufei o estava atrapalhando, precisava ter certeza daquilo e precisava saber o por que daquilo.

- Maxwell doente? O que ele tem? – tomou mais um gole de café tranqüilamente, Duo não era sua preocupação.

- Depressão – Heero respondeu rispidamente...Realmente Wufei o estava atrapalhando.

O chinês se engasgou com o café na mesma hora em que ouviu as palavras de Heero. Trowa poderia ter depressão, Quatre poderia ter depressão, Heero poderia ter depressão, até ele poderia ter depressão...Mas Duo? Duo Maxwell? Com depressão? Era algo inimaginável.

- Olha Heero você tem certeza? Ele anda meio pra baixo Mas não devemos exagerar, certo? – Wufei não podia acreditar naquilo...Era realmente impossível, Duo era uma pessoa feliz...Sempre foi uma pessoa feliz...

Heero imprimiu algumas folhas, pegou-as e subiu novamente as escadas em direção ao seu quarto...Wufei tinha razão...E exatamente por isso iria levar Duo a um médico.

Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou Duo exatamente como tinha deixado...Descoberto, encolhido na cama e chorando, como uma criança desamparada. O japonês dobrou as folhas, colocou-as presas no elástico da bermuda, foi até a cama do americano e o pegou no colo.

- O que você está fazendo? – Duo levou um susto quando sentiu as mãos do japonês a segura-lo fortemente. Mas recebeu um olhar reprovador em resposta a sua pergunta.

Heero desceu as escadas carregando Duo no colo, que nem mesmo protestava, quem sabe dessa vez Heero não o matasse como ele sempre prometia. Wufei que ainda estava na sala ficou olhando a cena chocado. Heero com uma expressão extremamente séria descendo as escadas com Duo no colo, que tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar, os cabelos desgrenhados meio presos na trança e meio soltos e ainda vestia a roupa com que fora dormir.

Quatre e Trowa que estavam chegando na sala naquele exato momento ficaram olhando sem entender o que estava se sucedendo.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Wufei perguntou ainda pasmo com a passividade de Duo.

- Eu entro em contato de lá – Heero não queria assustar Duo, queria o melhor para o amigo e pela primeira vez na vida sentia vontade de chorar, talvez porque Duo também estivesse chorando...Ainda sussurrando palavras desconexas.

Heero parou o carro em frente a um dos parques de Londres, ficou observando seu companheiro, sentado no banco ao lado. Não falava nada, não se movia...Absolutamente nada...

- Duo, olhe pra mim – sua voz não saiu nem um pouco semelhante a habitual, do tom habitual frio e gélido ele passou a utilizar um tom amável e terno.

O americano foi tirado de seus devaneios por um chamado tão atencioso, olhou para Heero e pela primeira vez viu algum tipo de sentimento nas íris azul-cobalto. Medo? Sim parecia medo. Mas Heero não era capaz de sentir nada, muito menos medo, deveria ser mais um de seus devaneios.Estaria tão mal assim?

- Uhn? – não queria falar, não conseguia.Aquelas imagens vindo a sua mente...Seus pais, seu melhor amigo, o padre, a irmã...Tudo destruído, mortos. Por que eles não puderam se salvar?

Heero viu o desespero nos olhos violetas, imploravam por algo. Morrer? Talvez, mas ele não sabia o que podia fazer, nenhum médico atenderia sem hora marcada...a não ser que...

- Eu vou levá-lo a um médico, você não esta bem. – voltou-se a direção e ligou novamente o carro sob o olhar do americano. Duo estava confuso, quem visse aquela cena pensaria que Heero estava preocupado com ele, mas essa não era a verdade. Heero não se preocupava com ele, nunca se preocupou. Quando ele tentava chamar a atenção do japonês não importasse de qual forma fosse, só recebia olhares frios e ameaças de morte caso não parasse. Heero jamais entendeu que aquela era a forma dele de pedir ajuda, de implorar que alguém o tirasse daquele inferno que era sua vida e o mostrasse a verdadeira alegria, a verdadeira felicidade.

Enquanto dirigia Heero pegou o pequeno telefone celular e começou a discar alguns números. Sally Po, sim sua última esperança, os médicos da antiga Aliança não se negariam a atender um ex-piloto Gundam, deveria ter algum em Londres, alguém que pudesse ajuda-los, ajudar Duo. Sim se Sally sempre simpatizara muito com Wufei, sem dúvida também adorava a companhia de Duo, não gostaria de vê-lo naquele estado lastimável em que se encontrava e encontraria alguma forma de ajuda-lo.

Entrou no atual prédio dos Preventers em Londres com Duo em seus braços, ele não se movera um segundo se quer, parecia ate mesmo um animal assustado, conversou rapidamente com um dos porteiros que lhe indicou o lugar para onde deveria ir. Realmente Sally e Lady Une haviam providenciado tudo para que Duo fosse atendido o mais rápido e o melhor possível.

Heero era alvo de olhares curiosos, talvez por estar carregando Duo, talvez pela maneira como o estivesse carregando, possessivo...E cada um que o olhava mais indiscretamente era fuzilado pelas íris azul cobalto.

Entrou na sala que lhe fora indicada anteriormente e viu uma jovem secretária, que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver aquela cena um tanto atípica.

- No que posso ajuda-lo meu jovem? – perguntou estranhando ver aqueles jovens sem o uniforme dos Preventers entrarem tão...À vontade.

Meu nome é Heero Yuy, Sally Po e Lady Une mandaram-me vir aqui – a voz sensualmente gélida do soldado perfeito encantou a secretária. Aquele jovem aparentemente indomável era estranhamente sensual sem nem mesmo perceber.

- Ah sim, eu fui informada de que o senhor viria. O doutor Gray o espera. – abriu a porta para que o japonês pudesse passar levando o americano ainda imóvel nos braços.

- Pode coloca-lo na maca meu jovem – o médico de cabelos e barbas grisalhas pareceu simpático aos olhos de Heero, poderia confiar Duo a ele? Não sabia. 

Não confiava em ninguém, e no estado atual em que o americano se encontrava confiar num estranho não seria algo sensato a se fazer, porém colocou-o na maca como o médico pedira.

Muito bem, vejo que ele realmente não esta bem, sabe me dizer desde quando está assim? – o médico perguntou já examinando Duo.

- Desde ontem à noite. – a resposta fria e seca de Heero fez o Dr Gray sentir um frio na espinha como nunca sentira antes. Estaria com medo do homem que estava acompanhando seu paciente?

- E você sabe se ele tem algum motivo? – Dr Gray percebeu que fizera o jovem de aparência rebelde pensar. Heero não sabia o que tinha feito Duo ficar daquele jeito, só queria que ele voltasse novamente a ser o que era. Mas talvez, a guerra que passara? Não Duo sempre levou na brincadeira. Mas será que Duo gostava de matar pessoas?

- Não – a resposta de Heero veio apos uma análise dos fatos: Duo nunca demonstrara nenhum problema em matar pessoas, aparentemente gostava disso ou então não se autodenominaria Deus da Morte. Também jamais demonstrara algum tipo de arrependimento pelas pessoas que havia matado, nem pelos atos que tinha cometido, sendo assim, para ele, a guerra não passara de uma grande brincadeira para se divertir.

- Estranho, realmente estranho! Você tem consciência que isso é uma depressão profunda ou um estado de choque grave? – o médico estranhou que não houvesse nenhum motivo para aquele estado. Duo nem mesmo se mexia, não falara nada, não reclamara...Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, era realmente grave.

- Sim, senhor! – a voz de Heero não saiu tão fria como ele planejara.

- Vou pedir para que leve seu amigo a esse psicanalista – disse enquanto pegava um cartão dentro da gaveta de sua escrivaninha – acho que ele poderá ajudar mais do que eu. Não se preocupe com hora marcada, ligarei agora mesmo e direi que é urgente.

Heero se sentiu mais seguro ao ouvir aquilo. O tal Dr Gray parecera realmente preocupado com Duo, talvez devesse ter falado? Não...Se Duo quisesse comentar algo ele mesmo falaria.

O consultório do psicanalista indicado pelo Dr Gray não ficava muito longe e em cerca de quinze minutos Heero já se encontrava lá com Duo. A secretária pediu que esperassem a saída do paciente que estava sendo atendido naquele momento e avisou que eles seriam os próximos.

Enquanto esperava sentado no sofá observava Duo. O japonês o tinha colocado sentado no outro sofá e daquela maneira ele permanecera. Os lindos olhos violetas fitavam o nada, a respiração era lenta, quase imperceptível. Quem o visse poderia jurar que ele estava morto.

- Duo? – ele chamou baixinho, esperava que o americano saísse gritando que era uma brincadeira e que ele o havia pego...Mas isso não aconteceu, Duo continuava fitando o nada.

- Sr Maxwell? – a secretária chamou e Heero levou Duo até o consultório. O jovem psicanalista que os atendeu foi bem simpático e após uma conversa rápida com Heero pediu para que ele se retirasse porque queria falar com Duo sozinho. O japonês saiu, a contra gosto, mas saiu.

Heero esperou, esperou, esperou, cansado de esperar resolveu avisar aos amigos onde estava já que se lembrara de que havia dito que ligaria avisando para onde levaria Duo. Falou com Wufei, esperou mais um pouco...Folheou algumas revistas velhas, leu algumas notícias de política onde comentava alguma coisa de Relena, esperou mais um pouco e então finalmente o psicólogo o chamou para entrar.

A surpresa de Heero ao ver Duo sentado e conversando, não muito animado, mas já estava conversando, com o jovem Dr, foi inexplicável. Duo se levantou, indo em direção a sala de espera, foi andando com a cabeça baixa na tentativa de não encarar as íris azul-cobalto que o seguiam surpresas.

- Sente-se, por favor, senhor Yuy – o médico sentou-se na sua cadeira e fez menção para que Heero sentasse-se também.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Heero perguntou se sentando e ainda olhando a porta pela qual Duo saíra.

Bem, vou tenta ser específico, o caso do seu amigo é grave, irei lhe recomendar alguns remédios, também pedirei que o traga aqui pelo menos duas vezes por semana. – o Dr disse já fazendo a receita do remédio que Duo necessitaria.

- Mas...Q que de tão grave ele tem? – Heero nunca gostara de falta de explicações, queria saber o que Duo tinha e ia descobrir.

- Uma depressão profunda, honestamente senhor Yuy, não sei como não foi reparada antes. – o olhar do médico era visivelmente repreendedor.

Como assim? – o japonês não entendera, Duo mudara drasticamente em uma semana, não poderia ser algo tão grave.

- Então parece que realmente não sabe? – o médico esperou que Heero mencionasse algo, mas ele apenas aguardou que continuasse – O problema do seu amigo vem de muitos anos atrás senhor Yuy, em todo caso vou lhe dar mais uma sugestão, mas isso o senhor faça se lhe agradar...

O japonês esperou as palavras atentamente, a confiança que aquele médico tinha do que dizia e a forma como o americano saíra dali o fizeram acalmar-se um pouco mais, aquele homem provavelmente poderia ajudar Duo.

- Eu sugiro que de mais atenção a Duo, leve-o para passear, peça-lhe pra que conte sobre seus medos. Até hoje Duo nunca havia falado disso com ninguém e isso desencadeou uma depressão como a que o senhor viu. Se demorasse mais alguns minutos para perceber não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. Mas como eu ia dizendo leve-o para lugares que o agradem, lugares que ele goste de ir, Duo precisa de carinho, de amigos e se realmente o quiser bem é isso que fará por ele.

Quando saiu da sala do médico Heero encontrou um Duo sorridente folheando as mesmas revistas velhas e chatas que ele folheara. O japonês não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer, descobrira naquele dia, naquele momento, que Duo não era assim. Descobrira que Duo não era apenas alguém que matava por achar divertido, que tinha medos...Descobriu que o Deus da Morte era apenas uma fachada para esconder alguém que estava morto há muito tempo, e aquele jovem doutor lhe incumbira a missão de traze-lo novamente a vida, e ele como o soldado perfeito que era e que jamais recusara uma missão em sua vida, aceitara. Faria tudo para ter Duo, alegre e sorridente de volta.

Duo acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto suavemente, não estava sentindo-se bem mais uma vez. Abriu os olhos e viu Heero na janela abrindo as cortinas. O sol iluminando levemente o corpo do japonês, a leve brisa que soprava entrando pela janela e encontrando-se com os fios castanhos tornavam aquela imagem agradável aos olhos de Duo. Mesmo estando doente ainda era capaz de ver em Heero algo que...Queria ser?

Ah você acordou? Tão cedo? – Heero olhou para o americano ainda deitado, apesar de não aparentar estava surpreso pelo companheiro de quarto estar acordado tão cedo.

- Uhun – Duo apenas fez um muxoxo sentando-se na cama e deixando seu tórax bem definido exposto.

Eu não tinha a intenção de te acordar, mas estava trazendo o café da manhã que Quatre preparou, vai querer? – Heero deu um meio sorriso

Duo olhou fixamente nas íris azul-cobalto, em toda sua vida jamais vira Heero sorrindo, jamais o vira demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção e...Ele estava se esforçando para ajuda-lo? Será que Heero Yuy se importava com ele?

Sim – Duo pronunciou as palavras lentamente, deveria ser coisa da sua cabeça perturbada, pois Heero jamais se importaria com alguém, muito menos com ele...Duo Maxwell, nem mesmo era esse seu nome...

O japonês levou a bandeja até a cama do americano e foi até o guarda roupa, abrindo a parte designada ao companheiro.

Hei! O que está fazendo? – Duo perguntou depois de tomar o primeiro gole do leite com muito esforço, não estava com fome apesar do café da manhã parecer apetitoso.

Vamos sair! Vou leva-lo ao parque para caminhar, depois vamos ao shopping comprar umas coisas e por fim eu pretendo levá-lo na sorveteria, eu sei que você adora sorvete. – Heero escolheu uma blusa vermelha de manga comprida e uma calça preta, pegou também um casaco e colocou em cima da cama sorrindo para um Duo visivelmente espantado.

A mente de Duo trabalhava a mil por hora, tentando processar todas aquelas informações, afinal o soldado perfeito tinha separado, bem dizer, seu dia inteirinho para acompanha-lo? Mas por quê? Ele realmente não conseguia entender.

Heero puxou uma cadeira e virou-a para a cama de Duo, passou a observa-lo tomar o café submerso em seus pensamentos, o americano nem mesmo reparara que ele o estava observando. Heero reparava cada detalhe, a expressão que ainda não havia chegado nem perto do que fora um dia, os lindos olhos violetas ainda emanavam aquela tristeza e o sorriso radiante não mais estava presente. Foi então que se lembrou das palavras do médico "_Eu sugiro que de mais atenção a Duo... Duo precisa de carinho"._

Duo... – sua voz não saiu alta e o americano só escutou porque estava um silêncio profundo no quarto.

- Hn? – o americano o olhou terminando o pouco que tinha comido do café.

- Não vai comer mais? – Heero perguntou andando em direção a ele novamente.

Duo fez um movimento de negação com a cabeça e voltou a deitar-se, como que dizendo que não estava a fim de sair aquele dia. E realmente não estava, queria morrer, queria que tudo e todos sumissem da sua frente.

Duo – a voz de Heero continha um tom suplicante, mas o americano nem mesmo se moveu.

- Desculpe, eu não to me sentindo bem hoje cara. – Duo fechou novamente os olhos e deixou as imagens a as palavras invadirem sua mente novamente perdendo-se em seus próprios devaneios enquanto Heero observava ele mergulhar-se cada vez mais em um precipício que ele já sabia possuir apenas um fim, a morte...Do Deus da Morte.

O japonês saiu do quarto levando a bandeja, quase como foi entregue a Duo, para a cozinha.

- Ele não comeu muito – Quatre olhou preocupado para Heero.

- Não! – a típica voz do soldado perfeito se fez presente. Trowa que estava sentado na mesa levantou uma sobrancelha diante de tanta frieza, ele e Quatre apenas observaram o soldado perfeito sair irritado.

- O que deu nele? – Quatre perguntou se aproximando do moreno e olhando a porta por onde Heero saíra.

- Você não sabe? – Trowa sorriu ao ver a ingenuidade que seu koi às vezes mostrava.

- Não! – Quatre o olhou com um olhar que pedia uma explicação.

- Ele está desesperado. – as palavras de Trowa entraram como uma bomba nos ouvidos de Quatre. Heero! Desesperado? Era impossível.

Como assim? – o olhar de espanto era visível no rosto do loirinho

- Ele ama Duo, mesmo que não tenha percebido, vê-lo nesse estado é desesperador demais.

Quatre analisou aquelas palavras. Se fosse seu Trowa numa cama naquele estado lastimável ele estaria muito mais do que desesperado. Será que Heero realmente amava Duo como seu querido Trowa havia dito? Bem...Havia uma remota possibilidade.

O soldado perfeito ficou na varanda um bom tempo pensando e pensando. Tudo que poderia alegrar Duo lhe passou pela cabeça. Nada lhe serviu. Começou a escutar o latido de um cachorro e uma criança provavelmente que brincava com ele chamava por seu nome. Foi então que teve a idéia mais simples que poderia existir, e isso alegraria tanto ele quanto Duo.

Entrou rapidamente na casa e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto, Duo estava dormindo angelicalmente na cama, com as cobertas estendidas sobre todos o seu corpo e as mãos fechadas como se tivesse dormindo rezando.

Perfeito – Heero falou baixo para ele mesmo, colocaria seu primeiro plano em prática e com certeza conquistaria a confiança do americano pelo menos para tira-lo daquela maldita cama.

Foi até a escrivaninha e ligou o laptop, era tudo questão de um e-mail para seu velho **2 **amigo Dr J. digitou calmamente cada palavra do e-mail. Releu e enfim o enviou, só teria que aguardar uma resposta e quem sabe poderia ver Duo sorrir novamente com a única coisa que era capaz de lhe fazer sorrir. Olhou no relógio e viu que já estava na hora do almoço.

- Hei Heero! O Quatre preparou um almoço de dar água na boca, você vai comer com a gente ou vai almoçar mais tarde? – Wufei perguntou quando o japonês apareceu na cozinha, não era muito freqüente sua aparição no almoço, pois sempre estava trabalhando em alguma coisa importante e não gostava de ser interrompido.

O japonês não respondeu nada, apenas sentou-se em uma cadeira vazia e ficou esperando Trowa e Quatre terminarem de colocar as coisas na mesa.

Wufei tentou quebrar o clima de tensão durante todo o almoço, ele não era bom nisso, nunca fora e não seria agora que ia ser, mas não queria ver todos preocupados com Duo, afinal o americano fazia uma falta desgraçada com seus falatórios intermináveis sobre qualquer assunto que fosse.

- Quatre? – Heero se fizera ouvir pela primeira vez desde o inicio do almoço

Diga Heero! – o loirinho sorriu amavelmente vendo que o outro não tinha o olhar mais seguro que possuía.

Você conhece ferrets? – Quatre o olhou visivelmente surpreso, não esperava uma pergunta tão..tão...simples.

- Sim conheço e são muito bonitinhos por sinal, mas eu nunca vi um de verdade – o loirinho falou com um dedo no rosto como que tentado se lembrar de uma imagem ou coisa assim. – mas por quê? 

- Não é nada não – os quatro ouviram o som de passos descendo as escadas. Duo ficou na porta vendo que todos o estavam observando.

- Heero! Aquela máquina estúpida está apitando. Hei, Quatre que tem pra comer aí? Eu to morto de fome! – ele sentou-se à mesa rapidamente e começou a colocar a comida no prato. A alegria de todos os pilotos era inimaginável, afinal o amigo parecia um pouco melhor apesar das olheiras profundas e da aparência frágil.

Heero entrou no quarto e foi imediatamente ler o e-mail que havia chego.

"_Caro Odin!_ **3**

_Não imaginava que depois de tanto tempo você me faria um pedido desses, mas afinal ele é seu e apesar de eu ter mesmo me apegado a ele se você acha que poderá ajudá-lo eu enviarei o mais rápido possível._

_Tanto eu quanto os outros cientistas ficamos surpresos ao saber o estado de saúde em que Duo Maxwell se encontra e o Dr G. pediu que dissesse o quanto ele se surpreendeu pois apesar de todas as coisas horríveis que Duo passou ele jamais mostrou algum tipo de pesar por isso, apenas desejava a vingança e o bem das colônias assim como você e os outros pilotos. Assim que tiver noticias de melhoras informe-nos imediatamente._

_Dr J."_

Uma imensa alegria tomou conta de Heero, finalmente poderia estar na companhia _dele_ de novo. Desceu as escadas **4 **e chegou na cozinha a tempo de ver o americano terminando seu almoço.

Duo eu tenho que ir ao shopping você quer ir comigo? – Heero o convidou mesmo que isso necessitasse em desmascarar seu plano.

- Não Heero, eu acho que vou jogar um pouco de videogame, não to com animo pra sair.

- Tudo bem então. – sendo assim o japonês saiu porta afora indo em direção ao shopping comprar o que necessitava com tanta urgência

Heero comprou todas as coisas que achava necessárias para poder cuidar dele. Pelo menos se Duo não se alegrasse com aquilo ele se alegraria, sempre se alegrava com a presença dele.

Não gostava muito de shoppings, mas a loja que ficava lá era a mais perto e não pretendia deixar Duo muito tempo sozinho. Ansiava pela chegada de seu amigo, poderiam ir junto com Duo passear.

O japonês chegou em casa com várias sacolas assustando até mesmo seus colegas.

Heero ligaram do espaçoporto lhe avisando que chegou uma encomenda no seu nome. – o loirinho sorriu amavelmente se oferecendo para pegar algumas das sacolas.

Quatre mal terminou de ajudar seu amigo com as sacolas e já o viu saindo novamente, provavelmente indo buscar a tal encomenda.

Heero terminou de assinar o último dos papéis e finalmente encontrou quem estava tão ansiosamente esperando. Sabia que Duo iria gostar.

O americano entrou no quarto e estranhou não encontrar o japonês, provavelmente Heero estava envolvido em outra missão de prevenção da paz. Ele realmente deveria gostar de batalhar. Foi então que o americano viu uma luz entrando pela porta que se abria lentamente, junto com aquela luz Heero que segurava alguma coisa, a visão do japonês naquele feixe de luz era incrivelmente...sexy? Duo não sabia explicar direito o que achava, mas naquele segundo seus olhos violetas só viam Heero, como um anjo que vinha salva-lo de sua própria foice, que o chamava com os penetrantes olhos azul-cobalto novamente para a luz, e retirando-o daquela eterna escuridão em que sempre vivera.

Duo? – o japonês o tirou de seus devaneios ao chamar por sue nome tão...docemente?

Heero? – só nesse momento Duo percebeu no que estava pensando e corou fortemente, repreendendo-se mentalmente por pensar tal coisa.

- Eu trouxe um amigo, espero que não se importe – Heero ficou ali parado em frente ao pequeno feixe de luz como que esperando uma resposta do americano que estava apenas a olha-lo preso em seus pensamentos.

O sentimento que se apoderou de Duo fora estranho, "amigo"? Heero tinha vindo com um amigo...o japonês nunca dissera que eles eram amigos. Sentiu inveja do tal "amigo" de Heero, e sentiu ciúmes...afinal, será que aquele amigo era apenas um amigo? Até mesmo porque Heero Yuy não tinha amigos. Pelo menos era o que Heero havia lhe dito uma vez. Aquela dor profunda voltou a assola-lo e as imagens a retornar em sua mente. As imagens de sua vida que tanto o perturbavam. As imagens das mortes, e seu amigo...de tudo, a dor profunda que aquilo lhe causara.

- Não tem problema pra mim – novamente usava de sua máscara, novamente fingia, mentia e se apunhalava, deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se, tremia, tremia exageradamente...e não sabia por quê...

O japonês saiu do quarto para entrar novamente em poucos segundos, trazendo um lindo ferret de pelagem cor de mel consigo.

Hei, Duo! Quero lhe apresentar meu amigo Herói **5**

Duo estranhou ao ouvir aquele nome, parecia nome de animalzinho de estimação...olhou por entre as cobertas e viu o maravilhoso ferret nos braços de Heero que fazia carinho na cabeça do bichinho.

Que animal é esse Heero? Uma doninha? – Duo se levantou e foi ver o bichinho mais de perto.

É um ferret! Da mesma família da doninha. Eu o tenho desde que era pequeno e pedi ao Dr J que o enviasse novamente agora que a guerra acabou. – o japonês dizia aquilo com uma empolgação atípica do soldado perfeito. Aquele seria Heero Yuy?

- Eu sabia que você gostava de animais, mas nunca pensei que tivesse um tão...exótico... – Duo acariciou o pelo macio e olhou novamente com um sorriso bobo para Heero. Aquele sorriso meigo e infantil, que só Duo possuía e que inundava o coração de todos os outros ex-pilotos, e principalmente de Heero, de alegria.

Quer pegá-lo? – Heero ofereceu colocando o bichinho que logo se aconchegou no colo do americano.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Duo sentiu-se bem, talvez por saber que era aquele pequeno animalzinho que ligava o soldado perfeito ao pouco que sobrara do seu lado humano, talvez por saber que aquele pequeno animalzinho representava muito para Heero e talvez por saber que aquele pequeno animalzinho poderia acalmar seu coração assim como provavelmente podia acalmar o coração de Heero. Mas será que...o japonês sabia daquilo e o fizera de propósito?

Duo despediu-se do seu psicanalista e saiu do consultório procurando o carro de Heero que deveria estar chegando para buscá-lo. Sentia-se sempre um pouco melhor ao sair das consultas, era como que retirar a tristeza de sua alma, mas sabia que aquilo não era o suficiente, ainda sentia-se sozinho e desamparado. Mesmo que Heero viesse tratando-o muito bem nas últimas semanas, sabia que japonês não faria isso por muito tempo, até mesmo porque não era do feitio dele ficar tratando de um marmanjo.

Os pensamentos do americano foram interrompidos ao ver o carro preto estacionando bem a sua frente. O japonês estava com a habitual regata verde e com uma calça jeans, o toque de diferente dessa vez eram os óculos escuros. Sem sombra de dúvida Heero ficava incrivelmente sexy com aqueles óculos.

- Vamos Duo? – o japonês deu seu meio sorriso convidando o americano para entrar.

Foi nesse instante que Duo sentiu seu coração acelerar. Aqueles braços fortes sempre visíveis, aqueles olhos tão incrivelmente penetrantes e sedutores, agora escondidos por uns simples óculos, aquele corpo másculo que fazia qualquer garota parar no meio da rua e seguir os passos do japonês. Aquela personalidade terrivelmente estranha, aquela perfeição em tudo que ele fazia, aquele meio sorriso carregado de mistério, aquele passado tão enigmático...

Duo! Vai ficar muito tempo aí olhando pro nada ou vai entrar? – o tom de irritação utilizado pelo japonês fez Duo entrar mecanicamente dentro do carro e fechar aporta sem nem mesmo mencionar uma palavra, fato que com certeza o japonês estranhou muito.

Estavam quase chegando em casa e Duo continuava em sua auto-análise, percebera finalmente que o japonês o confundia, não sabia o que sentia pelo amigo, nem mesmo sabia se ele o considerava um amigo...

- Heero? – tinha que tirar aquela dúvida que destruía seu coração e despedaçava sua alma, Heero era o único com quem ele se importava atualmente, mas será que o japonês também se importava com ele, como pessoa? Ou seria apenas como um parceiro de missões pela paz? Ou nem mesmo isso seria...

- Uhn? – o japonês sentiu-se estranho, o temor na voz do americano o perturbara, geralmente Duo saia muito mais comunicativo de suas consultas e no entanto hoje ele estava extremamente calado.

- Você...bem...você me considera seu amigo? – o tom de voz usado por Duo saiu mais baixo do que o desejado e o tremor explícito fizeram aquela pergunta revelar tudo que Duo estava pensando por si só.

Heero pisou bruscamente no freio fazendo o carro girar uma vez na pista. Encarou o americano e em seguida tirou os óculos escuros com uma raiva aparente. Os olhos azuis fitavam com raiva os violetas e denunciavam, ao mesmo tempo em que vasculhavam os pensamentos do americano. Os sons das buzinas dos carros de trás nem mesmo era ouvido e nenhum dos dois ligou para aquilo no momento, para ambos só existiam Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell no universo, e ninguém mais e nada mais...

Você sabe a resposta. – Heero disse com raiva. Como aquele baka poderia não saber aquilo? Faria tudo que fosse necessário para vê-lo sorrir e o baka ainda tinha a audácia de perguntar se ele o considerava um amigo?

- Não Heero! Eu não sei, não sei o que você pensa, não sei se me considera um amigo, um parceiro de missões ou um estorvo na sua vida, não sei quem você é não sei nada sobre você, só sei que seu codinome é Heero Yuy e que nem mesmo esse é seu nome, só sei que você é um ex-piloto de Gundam e que veio da região L1 é só o que sei sobre você...da onde você veio e o que fazia...nada mais...Não sei nada mais Heero. – a ultima frase foi dita em meio a lagrimas e desespero e o olhar frio do japonês mudara para um olhar confuso, não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que dizer...pois tudo que Duo havia dito era a verdade.

- Mas assim como você não sabe nada sobre mim eu não sei nada sobre você, apenas que seu nome é Duo Maxwell, isso se realmente for seu nome e também sei que você foi criado na região L2 e nada mais...de certa forma não somos muito diferentes, pois da mesma forma que você não sabe nada sobre mim eu não sei nada sobre você, e da mesma forma que você não consegue adivinhar meus pensamentos eu não consigo adivinhar os seus...sendo assim eu lhe pergunto...Duo Maxwell você me considera seu amigo?

Os dois ficaram presos analisando um a pergunta do outro, finalmente perceberam que nunca haviam se conhecido, não passavam de meros colegas, e que nenhum deles conhecia os medos um do outro, seus pensamentos ou seus desejos...

- Vamos pra um lugar que não seja o meio da rua...logo os caras ai de trás vão chamar a policia e então esse assunto será esquecido. – o japonês voltou a dirigir mudando totalmente de direção.

Heero estacionou o carro em frente a um dos parques londrinos, pegou o casaco do banco de trás e saiu logo depois do americano. Os dois caminharam um longo tempo, um ao lado do outro em um silêncio profundo...sabiam um o que o outro estava pensando, aquelas perguntas e afirmações ainda ecoavam na mente de ambos. Mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de tomar iniciativa naquela conversa...nenhum do dois tinha coragem de revirar seu passado e nem mesmo queria revirar o do outro, com receio de encontrar algo que realmente poderia afasta-los. Sentaram-se embaixo de uma grande árvore, observavam as aves planarem no céu meio acinzentado, e as crianças correrem em meio ao verde do parque. Alguns casais andavam de mãos dadas enquanto outros levavam o cachorro pra passear, algumas pessoas apenas se exercitavam e outras passavam apressadas sem nem mesmo perceber o lindo lugar onde estavam. Mas aquele lugar trazia uma paz para o coração dos dois jovens, uma paz inexplicável e incrivelmente confortante. Porém aquele assunto teria que ser resolvido.

- Heero... – Duo decidiu começar aquele difícil assunto para ambos, ele iniciaria falando e novamente não obteria nenhuma resposta de Heero...

- Eu lhe contarei o que quiser...mas antes quero que saiba que realmente o considero meu amigo e só por isso vou lhe dizer. – o olhar sempre frio e impassível de Heero dera lugar a uma expressão de medo e tristeza. Algumas mechas da franja cobriam parcialmente seus olhos e naquele momento Duo teve certeza de que aquele ao seu lado não era o Soldado Perfeito mas sim Heero Yuy...ou seja lá como que ele se chamasse, aquele era o seu amigo...de verdade, o raro lado humano de Heero que Duo imaginava somente existir para o meigo Herói, aquele lado humano que ele jamais vira porém com o qual sempre sonhara.

Naquele momento, enquanto o vento soprava e os dois se olhavam com amargura e pesar soube que nunca mais estaria sozinho, e que sempre teria a amizade de Heero para lhe confortar...e que finalmente depois de tanto tempo...seu nome "Duo" voltara a fazer sentido. Ou talvez, até mesmo quem sabe, Deus não estava lhe mostrando um milagre e trazendo das cinzas e do mundo dos mortos o lado humano de Heero Yuy que jamais fora revelado a nenhum dos pilotos Gundam? Um milagre? Ou talvez Heero realmente era quem o tiraria do mundo das sombras...e ele Duo Maxwell quem traria calor para aquele coração frio como o gelo?

O americano olhou profundamente nos olhos azuis de seu amigo, pela primeira vez contaria aquilo a alguém com suas próprias palavras...nem mesmo Dr G sabia direito a história, só pequenas informações que havia descoberto por conta própria.

Heero...eu acho que sou eu quem deveria contar primeiro... – as palavras já estavam difíceis de sair antes mesmo do americano começar...

- Mas Duo... – o japonês ia protestar quando foi interrompido

- Eu estou lhe causando muitos problemas por causa disso...e acho que o justo é você saber o que realmente é, e então se você quiser e quando quiser...poderá me contar o que achar necessário. Entendido? – o olhar de Duo lembrara Heero do tempo de missões, onde Duo sempre aparecia sorrindo e acabava, mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo, com aquela tensão profunda da guerra. Era aquele mesmo olhar que o cativara, que o encantara e que o fizera perceber o quão vazia era sua vida. Porém ironicamente agora ele ouviria a verdade, a história de Duo, que ninguém conhecia, que o fizera entrar naquela depressão profunda, que o fizera perder aquele sorriso e aquela vontade de viver.

Entendido – Heero aceitara aquilo, precisava saber a verdade, precisava ajudar Duo, era o que o médico havia pedido, era sua missão...ajudar Duo.

Quando eu era pequeno meus pais morreram na guerra, então passei a viver na rua. Eu nunca quis ver mais ninguém, que representasse alguma coisa pra mim, morrer. Então eu encontrei um menino, não muito mais velho que eu, ele me ensinou a sobreviver sozinho, éramos os melhores amigos que poderiam existir – nesse momento os olhos de Duo se encheram de lágrimas e sua voz começou a falhar, aquelas lembranças ainda eram claras demais em sua memória.

- Duo...se isso te machuca tanto...é melhor não continuar – Heero estava falando a verdade, sentiu um aperto no coração ao perceber a dor que se apoderava de seu amigo ao lhe contar aqueles fato...mas na verdade, aquelas eram as verdadeiras lembranças de uma guerra...aquelas eram as verdades que nunca eram ditas, nem em livros, jornais ou revistas, aquela era a dor de um civil, que havia perdido tudo e não de um soldado...que morrera em batalha, será que era isso que Treize sempre quisera dizer? Quem poderia saber...

- NÃO! Eu...eu quero te contar Heero... – a verdade expressa naqueles olhos violetas era evidente e Heero não teve como negar continuar a ouvir.

- Tudo bem, Duo.

- Esse meu amigo um dia foi arrumar comida pra gente...nós tínhamos descoberto um depósito da Aliança em que eles guardavam algumas coisas e estávamos roubando comida de lá... Eu comecei a estranhar quando vi que ele estava demorando demais, então resolvi sair do lugar que eu estava e ir atrás dele, eu sabia que isso contrariava o nosso plano inicial mas...eu fiquei preocupado, ele era a única família que eu tinha... – o americano parou por um instante olhando o céu acinzentado de Londres, como que perdido demais em suas lembranças.

O que aconteceu com ele Duo? – aquela história estava ficando interessante, e apesar de Heero não entender bem o por que, saber que Duo tivera um amigo tão...próximo o incomodava.

Eu o encontrei voltando pro local que tínhamos combinado trazendo uma sacola com a comida necessária. Ele estava estranho, cambaleava um pouco, e se segurava na parede como que precisasse dela para andar. Foi só então que eu percebi que ele estava ferido. – Duo abaixou a cabeça e a franja cobriu parcialmente seus olhos, ele considerava que aquele dia, era o dia em que realmente havia morrido.

- Ferido? E...o que houve? – Heero não conseguia negar que estava curioso, embora tivesse cuidado para que não fizesse seu amigo ir mais longe do que realmente gostaria naquela conversa...

- Foi só quando eu cheguei mais perto que eu vi, ele havia sido baleado, uma de suas mãos estava sobre o ferimento que não parava de sangrar. Eu corri na direção dele, e ele não tendo mais forças pra ficar de pé caiu, eu cheguei a tempo de segurá-lo. Meu amigo, meu melhor amigo, minha única família, a única pessoa importante pra mim...estava morrendo, por causa daqueles soldados desgraçados da Aliança. Ele me pediu desculpas... Ele me pediu desculpas Heero...desculpa por não poder continuar mais a me ajudar, porque não poderíamos mais ficar juntos, mas ele jurou que sempre estaria ao meu lado e enquanto eu lembrasse dele ele estaria no meu coração e então seriamos um só... Foi então que ele morreu...e eu passei a me chamar Duo... – Apesar de não haverem mais lágrimas nos olhos do americano a tristeza era evidente em seu olhar. Eram tristes lembranças para Duo...

Heero ficou observando aquela cena, agora entendia porque Duo...dois, era simples, Duo levava seu amigo consigo não importava onde fosse...eram duas pessoas, sempre juntas, o laço que unia aquela amizade era tão forte que a morte não pudera separar? Heero não entendia aquilo muito bem. Mas sabia que seu ex-parceiro de missões precisava somente de um amigo... **6**

Algumas gotas de chuva começaram a cair, Duo se levantou e estendeu a mão para Heero, sabia que tinham combinado de contar um para o outro sobre seu passado, porém contar coisas tristes em meio à chuva era meio desagradável.

- Vamos para outro lugar? – Duo sorriu, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo confiava em alguém...e esse alguém era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Heero Yuy...se esse realmente fosse seu nome.

- Vamos – Heero levantou-se e foram caminhando calmamente pela chuva em direção ao carro. Nenhum dos dois tinha pressa, não tinham porque querer se apressar.

Heero continuava pensando no que Duo acabara de lhe contar, e soube distinguir o que estava sentindo, inveja, inveja do amigo de Duo. Que apesar de ter morrido ainda era lembrado cada vez que alguém chamava pelo americano. Sentiu inveja do carinho que Duo tinha por aquele rapaz, sentiu inveja por nunca ter sido tão especial assim para o americano.

Heero? Não vai abrir o carro? – somente naquele momento Heero percebeu que já estavam na frente do carro há algum tempo.

- Eu gosto da chuva. – Heero falou ainda em meio a seus pensamentos

- Você pode gostar, mas eu to com frio... – Duo fez uma cara de pobre coitado que conseguiu arrancar um meio sorriso de Heero.

- A chuva sempre me deu uma sensação de que estavam limpando minha alma...e meus pecados – Heero comentou depois de achar a chave em um dos vários bolsos de seu casaco.

- Eu nunca tinha pensado dessa forma – Duo entrou rapidamente no carro tentando fugir das gotas que engrossavam.

- Dessa forma? Pensava nela de outra maneira? – Heero perguntou curioso já ligando o automóvel.

Quando eu estava na igreja me ensinaram que chovia nas colônias por causa da climatização artificial, mas que na Terra era diferente. -

- Diferente como? – Heero resolveu continuar aquele tema mesmo, perguntaria a Duo sobre a igreja num outro momento.

- Me diziam que na Terra chovia porque Deus via as crueldades que os humanos cometiam, e ficava triste, então ele chorava e as gotas da chuva eram as lágrimas de Deus. – a sinceridade que Duo falava aquilo fez Heero pensar em como poderia alguém de coração tão puro ter sido levado pela guerra. Quatre podia até ter um coração puro, mas ele escolhera guerrear. Duo parecia que tinha sido arrastado por tudo aquilo...assim como ele...

- Duo, vamos voltar? – Heero não estava se sentindo bem, lembrar de tudo não era muito agradável para ele, talvez também não fosse para Duo.

- Claro – o americano sorriu, para Heero fora mais um dos radiantes sorrisos do amigo, para Duo significava o começo de uma nova vida.

Quatre subiu as escadas e parou no meio do corredor olhando para a porta do quarto do americano e do japonês. Andou mais alguns passos e colocou a mão na maçaneta, abriu a porta lentamente e avistou a típica bagunça de Duo contrastando com a perfeita organização de Heero, percorreu o quarto novamente com os olhos e avistou ao lado do laptop de Heero uma gaiola com o simpático ferret. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta devagar para que ninguém pudesse ouvir o som, aproximou-se mais da gaiola e ficou observando o bichinho algum tempo.

- Olá Herói...eu sou Quatre... – ficou olhando para o pequeno animal mais alguns minutos até ouvir Trowa lhe chamando.

- Quatre? – o jovem de olhos esmeralda analisou novamente o loirinho, desde que Duo tivera ficado doente, Quatre estava agindo estranhamente.

- Olá Trowa? O que você quer? – Quatre sorriu docemente, porém Trowa o conhecia muito bem para saber quando algo incomodava o loirinho...

- O que está te incomodando meu anjo? – direto ao ponto. Trowa não gostava de enrolar...era melhor assim, ou então Quatre conseguiria se desvencilhar de alguma forma, o árabe tinha suas maneiras de fugir de questões que não lhe agradavam

- Não é nada não – Quatre sorriu amarelo, quando Trowa não enrolava muito era realmente difícil fugir...

- Eu te conheço Quatre, quero saber o que está te incomodando tanto – Trowa aproximou-se e abraçou o árabe suavemente olhando no profundo azul de seus olhos.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento Trowa...se Duo pode ficar assim agora, todos nós podemos – os olhos azuis de Quatre demonstravam toda sua preocupação para com o outro.

- Se Duo ficou assim, foi porque ele e Heero não souberam admitir nada antes...e ainda não souberam, não se preocupe logo tudo vai se resolver – Trowa deu um beijo suave em seu namorado tentando acalmá-lo, nesse momento ouviram o som da porta se abrindo.

- Olá Heero, Duo! – Quatre cumprimentou os amigos enquanto Trowa nada falou, ficaram observando o americano e o japonês subirem as escadas...

- Viu só? Eles ainda não disseram nada um para o outro – Trowa comentou com um sorriso discreto no rosto...

- Disseram o que? – Quatre perguntou genuinamente curioso

- Que se amam... – Trowa ficou observando a reação de seu koi...realmente ele parecia ainda não ter percebido

- Como você sabe disso? – Quatre o olhava confuso, ainda tentando entender a situação

- ...Está na cara, só não vê quem não quer – Trowa terminou aquela conversa por ali, já tinha falado demais por um dia...

Heero estava escovando Herói enquanto Duo estava no banho, como aqueles momentos com seu precioso Herói eram bons, faziam-no esquecer das terríveis batalhas, das mortes, do sofrimento...será que era aquilo que Duo procurava? Consolo? Ou ele apenas queria esquecer seu passado? Pensando dessa maneira...Heero também queria esquecer seu passado, e já tentara se matar antes...diversas vezes, porque agora não mais queria isso?

Duo saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e uma nos cabelos tomando o fôlego de Heero. Era uma visão linda demais, Duo era perfeito, o tórax bem definido, nunca tinha antes visto o Shinigami sem seus trajes negros.

- Heero você viu minha escova de cabelo? – Duo perguntou tirando a toalha e secando as mechas castanhas...que agora caiam suavemente sobre seu tórax.

Heero olhava admirado, já havia reparado como a beleza de Duo era exótica e atraia o olhar de todas as pessoas que estavam por perto, mas nunca tinha reparado que parte desse encanto era a sensualidade do americano, uma sensualidade que Duo possuía e nem mesmo fazia idéia do quão forte era, pois sem querer ele já era sensual, foi então que veio uma idéia a mente de Heero... e se Duo quisesse ser sensual? O japonês ruborizou só ao pensar nas inúmeras possibilidades...

- O Heero! Vai ficar olhando muito tempo ou vai me responder? – Duo já estava nervoso com aquele olhar gélido em cima dele...

- Está ali no meio da sua bagunça...entre as roupas sujas, e as limpas, embaixo da cueca preta – Heero continuou olhando e acariciando Herói enquanto Duo procurava a escova no meio das coisas. Foi nesse pequeno instante de tempo que Heero deu uma folga com a mão que o pequeno ferret se desvencilhou e saiu correndo pelo quarto.

Duo olhou e viu o bichinho vindo em sua direção rapidamente, tentou segurá-lo mas escorregou em uma camiseta e caiu com tudo no chão...Heero que vinha correndo atrás tropeçou em um sapato e caiu sobre o americano. O ferret se aproximou e ficou encarando os dois pilotos que quanto mais tentavam pegá-lo mais se enrolavam naquele amontoado de roupas, sapatos, pernas e braços...por fim estava Heero deitado de bruços no chão e Duo sobre ele, já sem a toalha que o cobria anteriormente...

O ferret continuava encarando-os, naquele momento tanto Heero quanto Duo, se sentiram patéticos...dois pilotos gundam, treinados, os melhores soldados da Terra e das Colônias, incapazes de...pegar um ferret dentro de um quarto.

- Patético – Heero falou colocando a testa no chão em sinal de desistência...Duo que ainda estava em cima dele sorriu...

- Heero? Você sempre foi assim? – embora a pergunta do americano pudesse soar estranha para alguém que entrasse no quarto naquele momento e visse aquela cena, Heero entendeu perfeitamente bem...

- Não Duo...só você e esse danadinho aí me viram assim – a resposta de Heero era apenas o começo de uma longa história...e assim como Duo, ele teria que contar seu passado.

Duo olhou para Heero corado ao perceber a situação em que se encontravam, provavelmente o japonês lhe mataria por estar deitado nesse estado em cima dele. - Hee...Heero me desculpa, por favor – disse se levantando, pegando a toalha e correndo novamente em direção ao banheiro, deixando um Heero perplexo e admirado, tentando ainda entender o que havia acontecido.Duo fechou a porta do banheiro e assegurou-se de tê-la trancado, olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho e teve certeza, certeza de que se saísse dali Heero o mataria. Havia demorado para se dar conta de que estava nú sobre o japonês... _"Deus ele vai me matar"_...Vários pensamentos correram por sua mente enquanto colocava suas roupas...Várias formas de torturas diferentes, mas então um desespero maior se apoderou dele ao perceber que Heero poderia ao invés de mata-lo, apenas ignora-lo. As lágrimas novamente surgiram e Duo deixou-se levar, Heero poderia deixar de falar com ele, poderia não querer nem mesmo olhar mais na cara dele...Eram amigos, estavam ficando amigos, depois de tanto tempo finalmente parecia que havia conseguido romper parte da barreira de gelo imposta pelo soldado perfeito, mas agora...Agora ele poderia voltar a odiá-lo profundamente como odiava antes...Como sempre o odiara...O americano voltou a olhar sue reflexo no espelho, a imagem refletida possuía olhos vermelhos e inchados, as íris violetas com um ar de desespero e sofrimento...Era um fato...Heero o odiava, profundamente, como ele não tinha reparado em algo tão evidente antes? Não era uma barreira de gelo que Heero impusera, apenas ele não gostava de Duo...Pois com Trowa ele era mais comunicativo, até com Quatre ou Wufei, mas com ele, com Duo Maxwell, ele era o soldado perfeito...Diante daquela constatação, Duo não fez mais nada além de chorar...Pelo grande equivoco que ele julgara ter cometidoHeero estava preocupado, já fazia mais de meia hora que Duo havia se trancado no banheiro depois da confusão que seu estimado Herói causou. O japonês olhou novamente para o chão onde anteriormente estava caído com o corpo nú do americano sobre si. - O que eu estou pensando – Heero apoiou levemente os cotovelos na escrivaninha e passou a mão pelos cabelos com uma expressão de desespero. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, não entendia aquelas reações, aqueles pensamentos.Finalmente ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrindo e Duo saindo com um sorriso maroto, como era antigamente, como nas épocas de guerra. Heero olhou profundamente nas íris violetas e então percebeu...- Ah desculpa a demora Heero, é que o meu cabelo embaraçou inteiro, daí eu tive que ficar um tempão pra tirar os nós...Sabe como é né? – Heero nada respondeu, ficou apenas olhando, finalmente havia percebido a verdade, e ainda não acreditava como pudera ter sido tão tolo em não ver antes como amava Duo, como amava aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos que emanavam alegria, aquele jeito tresloucado de agir, de pensar, de viver. Porém naquele mesmo momento em que Heero percebera seus sentimentos, ele esquecera totalmente do "pequeno" problema que Duo estava enfrentando, esquecera aquela depressão, aquela tristeza...Para ele, naquele momento só existiam Heero Yuy e Duo Maxwell naquele quarto. Seu coração batia descompassado enquanto se embriagava naqueles olhos violetas, aparentemente felizes. Mas enquanto Heero admitia seus sentimentos para si mesmo, Duo recolocava sua máscara de felicidade e alegria, não que antes fingisse ser feliz, ele era, mas agora apenas não suportava mais carregar todo o peso daquelas recordações sozinho. Para ele Heero o odiava, enquanto Quatre, Trowa e Wufei apenas o toleravam, ele tinha a obrigação de alegra-los para que não o odiassem, não queria que o odiassem como achava que Heero o odiava. Não queria de forma alguma.- Eu vou dormir, boa noite Heero – disse sorridente deitando-se em sua cama. – Heero estranhou aquilo, normalmente Duo não dormia tão cedo, mas quem sabe estivesse cansado...

Heero despertou com os raios de sol batendo suavemente em seu rosto, não ousou abrir os olhos, seu sonho tinha sido bom demais para que ele voltasse a realidade tão rapidamente, ficou ali, deitado em sua cama apenas ouvindo o canto dos pássaros e o som do vento que batia nas árvores, o clima estava tipicamente londrino...E foi só nesse momento que Heero resolveu abrir os olhos. _"Hora de encarar a realidade"_.Sentou-se em sua cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos olhou para o lado e o susto que levou por não ver Duo ali fora indescritível. Levantou-se rapidamente e abriu a porta do banheiro não encontrando ninguém...Nem se preocupou em trocar de roupa, desceu as escadas correndo em direção a cozinha e também não o encontrou. Olhou para o relógio que marcava seis e meia e pensou em todas as piores possibilidades possíveis. Recostou-se na parede e foi deixando-se cair ao chão suavemente, seus olhos azuis fixos em lugar algum perdidos demais em seus próprios pensamentos.Duo entrou na cozinha e ficou observando aquela cena muito estranha, Heero ainda de pijamas (o japonês jamais sairia do quarto de pijamas sem um bom motivo), sentado no chão da cozinha, olhando para o nada como se estivesse morto.- Heero? – chamou pelo japonês andando mais alguns passos na direção deleAssim que ouviu a voz de Duo, Heero saiu de seu transe, não pode evitar um sorriso ao ver o americano, com um agasalho de ginástica uma faixa impedindo que a franja lhe caísse nos olhos e a trança por cima do ombro. - Nunca mais faça isso, você... – Heero percebeu o que ia falar e parou, não ia admitir a Duo que tinha ficado assustado. Não ia admitir que sentira como que seu mundo tivesse desabado naquele instante...- Credo, mas eu só fui comprar pão – a cara de Duo era de quem realmente não estava entendendo nada- Pão? E desde quando você acorda tão cedo? – Heero não acreditou naquela história, Duo nunca acordava cedo, para o americano acordar cedo significava estar de pé as dez e meia e não às seis...Às seis era madrugada...- Desde quando eu não dormi nada durante a noite – Duo lançou um olhar de "você é o culpado" para Heero.- Os remédios? – o japonês falou indiferente ao olhar do outro- Os remédios colaboram, mas você falando a noite toda piora – Duo parou na frente de Heero como que esperando uma explicação...Coisa que certamente não viria- Falando a noite toda? Não diga asneiras baka! – Heero já estava indo para bater em Duo quando se lembrou do que o médico lhe dissera _"Duo precisa de carinho"_ ·   
- Sim...Você estava chamando alguém...Não estou recordando o nome agora, mas pelo visto...Essa pessoa significou muito para você... – Após Duo falar aquilo Heero parecera voltar ao seu estado de choque. A verdade era que não sabia o que podia ter falado. Seu passado era um segredo até mesmo para o Dr J. Era um segredo, porque lhe feria, porque mostrava o quanto não sabia nada sobre nada...- Duo...É que... – as palavras eram difíceis de sair, mas lembrou-se da história de seu amigo, e pelo pouco que sabia, ele nem havia começado a lhe contar...O americano percebeu as dificuldades que Heero estava tendo com as palavras, coisa um tanto atípica, e que só poderia ser culpa do que ele imaginava. - Quando eu terminar de contar a minha você conta a sua lembra? – Duo mostrou um sorriso maroto, trazendo um imenso alivio para o japonês que em retribuição mostrou um meio sorriso.- Bom dia! Dormiram bem? – o loirinho perguntou entrando na cozinha ligeiramente entusiasmado, sem duvida sua noite havia sido ótima.- Claro! Ah Quatre, como eu acordei cedo eu comprei o pão...Mas que tal você preparar umas panquecas hein? – Duo fez uma cara incrivelmente meiga, arrancando facilmente um sim de seu amigo.- Está bem Duo, só porque agora de manhã você tem consulta com seu psicólogo não? - É e eu preciso estar bem alimentado – o americano mostrou um sorriso encantador e logo depois já estava se deliciando com as panquecas que Quatre havia feito.

Duo olhou novamente para seu reflexo no espelho, estava vestindo uma blusa roxa, uma calça preta e por cima um pesado casaco de inverno também preto, com vários bolsos e alguns detalhes prateados. A ponta da trança presa com um elástico roxo para combinar com a camiseta e com o violeta de seus olhos, dava o "charme final".

Você está pronto Duo? – Heero abriu a porta do quarto se deparando com a bela imagem do americano, terminando de ajeitar sua franja.

- Sim, só mais um detalhe – Duo falou enquanto pegava um vidro de perfume.

- Você só está indo ao psicólogo, não tem pra que se enfeitar tanto. – o japonês já estava há meia hora chamando Duo para que fossem logo, mas o americano sempre tinha "mais um detalhe" para ajeitar em seu visual.

- Credo Heero não é porque eu vou ao psicólogo, que eu tenho que andar igual um mendigo. – Duo falou dramatizando excessivamente a situação.

Entraram no carro e não tardou para estarem novamente no já conhecido consultório, com a já conhecida secretária que sempre ficava conversando com Duo até ele ser atendido. A jovem garota não podia negar que em sua concepção quem necessitava daquelas consultas era o jovem japonês que ela se quer sabia o nome, e não o lindo e sensual Duo Maxwell que arrancava suspiros de muitas pacientes do Dr Wakifield. Porém como toda a secretária que tem acesso a ficha de pacientes, ela uma vez fora dar uma "olhadinha" para ver se encontrava o telefone do jovem Maxwell, quem sabe não poderiam sair juntos, e lá encontrou alguns dados sobre seu estado...ficara realmente alarmada, nunca imaginara que um jovem tão lindo, simpático e aparentemente feliz pudesse ter uma depressão tão profunda como era dita na ficha.

O americano despediu-se da jovem quando o seu já "amigo" Dr Wakifield o chamou para iniciarem sua consulta. Heero que já estava acostumado a acompanhar o americano, depois de tanto tempo, já levava seu laptop para poder aproveitar o máximo possível seu tempo, mesmo porque aquelas revistas velhas não o entretiam mais.

- Muito bem Duo, como se sente hoje? – o Dr Wakifield sentou-se em sua cadeira deixando que Duo ficasse a vontade no consultório aconchegante.

Duo começou a olhar o lugar, gostava de lá as cores suaves da parede possuíam um tom salmão, o tapete branco ficava sobre um piso antigo de madeira que brilhava intensamente, o lugar tinha um ar de sala antiga, com móveis de madeira e poltronas macias, coisas já difíceis de se ver naqueles tempos. E o americano tinha uma queda por antiguidades, talvez por causa de sua infância na igreja.

- Honestamente Richard?**7** Não muito bem – Duo falou sentando-se em uma enorme poltrona branca, a que ele sempre julgara a mais confortável.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o jovem doutor que não aparentava ter mais de vinte e seis anos possuía cabelos loiros e os olhos azuis, era um homem alto e de expressão gentil, lembrando para o americano um pouco seu amigo Quatre, perguntou realmente curioso. Se tinha algo que o fascinava era a vida daquele paciente, Duo Maxwell. Um ex-piloto de Gundam, sobrevivente da guerra que a Aliança fez contra as colônias, e sobrevivente a Tragédia da Igreja Maxwell. Lembrava-se de quando o Dr Dorian Gray **8** tinha ligado pedindo que tratasse com urgência daquele paciente. Na época achara que era apenas mais um filho de um membro da Aliança, ou coisa assim...Mas conforme Duo foi contando sua história mais ele o fascinava.

- Sim... Sabe aquele cara que sempre vem me trazer aqui? – Duo nunca tinha contado de seus amigos também serem ex-pilotos de gundam ao psicólogo, mas o homem talvez pudesse imaginar algo assim.

Yuy não?

- Sim, Heero Yuy, eu...Sempre o considerei meu melhor amigo – agora a voz de Duo era uma triste melodia.

- Considerou? Não considera mais? – Richard perguntou ligeiramente intrigado, só havia falado uma vez com o jovem japonês que sempre vinha trazer o americano nas consultas e ainda havia sido na primeira consulta de Duo, onde dissera que deveria cuidar bem do americano...

- Bem, o Heero nunca foi à pessoa mais amável desse mundo...É o jeito dele sabe? – um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do americano

- Então, o que está te incomodando nele?

- Na verdade...Eu só percebi que ele me odeia – a naturalidade com que Duo falava as coisas que o incomodavam davam uma pequena mostra de quão grave era seu estado. Para ele a diferença entre ser amado ou odiado não era grande, sempre julgava que todos a sua volta apenas o toleravam, por algum motivo que não sabia qual era.

- Eu lembro que a primeira vez que nós conversamos você me disse que não se incomodava com o fato de alguém lhe odiar ou não. Por que esse garoto em especial lhe incomoda?

- Honestamente não sei, Heero é diferente dos outros, ele não diferencia muito as coisas, e ver que ele me trata com desprezo é pior do que qualquer coisa...Você entende?

- Mais ou menos, esse jovem parece ser bem diferente dos outros pra você não? – Richard mostrou um meio sorriso, era por pequenos motivos como esse que amava sua profissão. Eram nessas horas que via como o ser humano era incapaz de admitir coisas tão obvias para ele mesmo e criava mil e uma idéias na cabeça

Não vou negar, Heero é fascinante. Talvez por ser o oposto de mim sempre tenhamos sido rivais, mas eu sempre achei que essa era uma forma de manter nossos laços de amizade...como eu fui idiota – Duo comentou naturalmente. Certamente o que parecia óbvio demais para o Dr a sua frente era uma duvida permanente em sua vida.

- Duo, por acaso alguma vez Heero disse que o odiava? – a expressão gentil no rosto do jovem Dr era o que tinha feito com que Duo confiasse nele a primeira vez que o viu, desde então essa mesma expressão era sempre freqüente, ele era a única pessoa que parecia adorar ouvir o que Duo tinha a dizer...também pudera, Quatre o estava pagando muito bem para isso.

- Não, nunca, mas as ações dele dispensam palavras...- novamente aquele olhar triste se apoderou do lindo rosto de Duo...

- Por que você não pergunta ao próprio Heero o que ele sente por você?

- Você deve estar louco Richard! Ele faria o tão famoso "Omae o Korosu" em mim. – Duo comentou com um sorriso amarelo.

Omae o Korosu? Você vai me perdoar pela minha ignorância Duo. Mas eu desconheço o significado dessa palavra. – Richard comentou com um sorriso gentil

- Significa "eu vou te matar" em japonês...Heero é de descendência japonesa, apesar de não parecer, por causa da cor dos olhos dele.

- Ele não lhe mataria...Tenho certeza disso meu amigo

- Ah mataria sim... – o americano passou lentamente a mão pelos fios da franja que caiam em seu rosto

- Ele gosta de você Duo, se não por que ele lhe traria aqui em todas as consultas?

- Porque ele é o soldado perfeito Heero Yuy, e aquele velho gagá do Dr G deve ter mandado o outro velho gagá ordenar que ele cuidasse de mim

- Soldado Perfeito? Como assim? – Richard sentiu vontade de rir diante daquela situação, então realmente o amigo de Duo era um soldado, ao mesmo tempo em que o americano fazia as coisas parecerem engraçadas, o jovem Dr tinha consciência do quão triste era ver dois jovens com não mais de dezessete anos tão brutalmente marcados pela guerra.

- Ah sim, eu nunca lhe contei não é? Heero Yuy é o soldadinho perfeito...ele nunca erra, ele nunca falha, e ele sempre cumpre uma missão...acho que ele cumpriria uma missão até mesmo se aquele velho gagá o mandasse pintar a bunda de vermelho e subir num poste. – a raiva com que Duo falava aquilo surpreendeu até mesmo seu psicólogo.

- Duo...a minha pergunta é se Heero o odeia ou se você o odeia... – Duo ficou pensando naquilo, seria Heero que o odiava, ou ele que odiava Heero por ser tão...perfeito..

- Acho que chega por hoje Richard...- o americano levantou rapidamente e foi caminhando lentamente até a porta, era a hora de se deparar com os gélidos olhos azuis de Heero...

- Chame-o aqui eu preciso falar com ele – os pensamentos do ex-piloto do DeathScythe foram cortados bruscamente.

- Falar o que? – Duo perguntou visivelmente espantado

- Duo, eu tenho que dar uma avaliação do seu quadro a cada três meses, preciso informar-lhe se você melhorou ou não...e antes que me diga que eu posso informar a você essas são as regras, eu devo cumpri-las. Não se preocupe nossa conversa não sairá daqui. – era incrível como em três meses Richard podia conhece-lo tão bem, respondeu todas as suas perguntas antes mesmo de fazê-las.

- Heero – Duo chamou baixinho mas foi o suficiente para que o japonês tirasse os olhos da tela do laptop.

- Pronto? Podemos ir? – ele perguntou salvando o arquivo fechando a máquina.

- O Dr quer falar com você – Duo não olhava nos olhos dele, pelo contrario, estava de cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão, como que encarar os olhos azuis fosse uma tortura. Heero resolveu deixar para esclarecer aquela situação depois.

O japonês dirigiu-se até a porta do consultório entrando devagar e silenciosamente. Realmente aquela sala era um ambiente agradável, talvez por isso Duo gostasse tanto de ir lá, sabia que ele gostava de coisas antigas.

- O senhor que falar comigo? – perguntou ainda na porta.

- Sim, feche a porta por favor senhor Yuy.

- Algum problema? – Heero perguntou intrigado, só havia falado com aquele homem uma vez.

- Sim e não, na verdade eu deveria falar com o senhor hoje sobre o atual estado de Duo, costumo conversar com os acompanhantes de meus pacientes de três em três meses para manter-lhes informados do quadro. – viu que tinha a atenção do japonês e prosseguiu – Eu iria lhe dizer hoje que Duo estava bem e havia melhorado, mas visto a consulta de hoje e as condições que ele apresentou eu devo lhe informar que o senhor não esta colaborando como eu pedi inicialmente. – Heero arqueou uma sobrancelha com aquele comentário. Não tinha colaborado com o que? Estava fazendo tudo como lhe fora ordenado.

- Como assim? – perguntou visivelmente irritado

- Lembra-se que quando trouxe Duo aqui eu lhe pedi que cuidasse bem dele, por que ele precisava de carinho?

Sim – curto e grosso, era assim que Heero preferia, não gostava de rodeios.

- Então, o senhor tem consciência que mesmo depois da nossa conversa, ele continua achando que você o odeia? – a expressão de Heero mudou radicalmente da impassível frieza do soldado perfeito, para a de um simples humano chocado com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Como? – ele precisava ter certeza de que seu cérebro não estava lhe pregando nenhuma peça.

- Isso mesmo senhor Yuy. Duo acha que o senhor o odeia. Ele tem um serio problema de aceitação devido a sua infância...Sendo assim ele faz todo o possível para que todos ao seu redor o aceitem, o fato do senhor não demonstrar isso, ou realmente não aceita-lo, faz com que ele somente aumente essa baixa estima. – Heero estava chocado em ouvir aquilo, jamais pensou que era ele o principal culpado pela doença de Duo, jamais pensou que poderia feri-lo sem nem mesmo toca-lo...

Richard percebeu a confusão que se passava na mente do japonês, não podia fazer muito para ajudar, já tinha percebido que ele amava o americano...embora também soubesse que seu paciente era um tanto lerdo para perceber isso. Mas sabia que Duo também amava aquele jovem a sua frente...sua missão era apenas fazer aquelas pobres crianças, que tanto haviam sofrido por causa da guerra serem felizes...mas uma vez lhe havia sido dito "só sabemos reconhecer a felicidade de duas maneiras, ou se sofremos muito para conquista-la ou se sofremos muito após perde-la" E pelo visto aqueles jovens iriam sofrer antes de conseguirem ser felizes.

- Senhor Yuy, creio que você possa conversar com Duo sobre isso futuramente, apenas preciso saber se o senhor esta ciente do que está acontecendo. 

- Sim Dr...eu entendo perfeitamente a situação. – neste momento ele retomara a expressão do soldado perfeito, assustando o jovem doutor a sua frente.

Heero saiu do consultório sabendo que Duo já o aguardava no carro...novamente teriam que ter uma conversa dolorosa...dessa vez era ele...Heero Yuy, quem deveria esclarecer aquela situação e para isso, seria necessário tocar em um ponto que não lhe agradava: Seu passado, seu mentor. Ou seja, sua vida antes de se tornar um piloto gundam, aquilo que até mesmo Dr J tanto ansiava conhecer e jamais descobrira...Quem realmente era Heero Yuy...ou deveria dizer, Odin Lowe Jr.

Heero entrou no carro e sequer olhou para Duo, já tinha arquitetado um plano perfeito para que pudesse esclarecer aquela situação. Nesse momento deu um meio sorriso, ainda tentava entender porque sempre tinha que criar planos ao invés de encarar de frente alguma situação...Apesar de seus amigos acharem todos os seus planos brilhantes, ele sabia que os fazia apenas por não ter coragem de encarar tudo como Duo fazia, sem planos, sem estratégias, na cara e na coragem, como o próprio americano dizia.

Duo estava com medo...Sabia que Richard poderia não ter contado tudo a Heero mas sabia que tinha feito um pequeno resumo de tudo que julgara importante o japonês saber...Será que havia dito que achava que Heero o odiava? Será que era por isso essa indiferença de Heero?

O americano percebeu que estavam fazendo um caminho diferente do habitual, ficou olhando um pouco a paisagem acinzentada da cidade. Porém sua curiosidade o venceu, precisava saber para onde estavam indo...

- Hee...Heero! – o tom usado por Duo fora receoso, que não passou desapercebido pelo japonês.

- Vamos a um lugar antes de ir pra casa, quero que você veja uma coisa Duo. – o tom de voz usado pelo japonês era bem diferente do habitual do soldado perfeito, se assemelhava a um tom compreensivo e carinhoso...Duo sorriu diante daquela situação, o japonês não parecia realmente estar bravo com ele.

Duo ficou observando a paisagem por um longo tempo, até perceber que ainda não tinham chego no tal lugar. Já haviam saído dos limites da cidade, deveriam estar na auto estrada há algum tempo. Imediatamente olhou para o japonês, mas antes mesmo de perguntar alguma coisa Heero lhe respondeu:

Já estamos chegando, aguarde mais um pouco certo?

A viagem transcorreu silenciosa, Duo sem saber para onde estava indo, e Heero absorto em seus pensamentos, ainda tentando descobrir se a decisão que tomara era a mais correta. Embora não tivesse certeza, saberia que era a única forma de fazer com que Duo acreditasse que não o odiava.

Pararam o carro em frente a uma antiga cabana, provavelmente de caça. Heero ficou ali, estaticamente observando aquele lugar, que tivera uma importância significativa em sua vida, como se ainda pensasse se deveria ou não fazer o que havia decidido. Por fim abriu o porta-luvas e retirou um pequeno saquinho, de um veludo azul da cor de seus olhos. Desfez cuidadosamente o nó e retirou uma chave, que apesar de antiga ainda tinha o brilho do metal novo.

- Vamos lá – falou para Duo que apenas o observava tentando entender todas aquelas ações.

O japonês abriu cuidadosamente a antiga porta de madeira. Procurou o interruptor que acendia as luzes, que rapidamente iluminaram o lugar dando a Duo a visão de uma cabana aconchegante, onde a maioria dos moveis estavam cobertos por lençóis brancos e possuíam uma grande camada de pó, no teto podia-se ver as teias de aranha. O que dava ao americano a certeza de que fazia muito tempo de que ninguém ia até aquele lugar

- Que lugar é esse Heero? – Duo perguntou puxando um dos lençóis do que parecia ser o sofá, tossindo pouco depois devido ao pó. Heero acendeu a lareira antes de responder a pergunta de seu amigo.

- É uma das casas que meu tutor possuía quando eu era criança. – diante daquela revelação, Duo não encontrou nenhuma palavra que pudesse dizer...Apenas se surpreendera...

- Heero, eu disse que eu primeiro ia terminar de contar a minha... – Duo foi interrompido pela maravilhosa musica que Heero colocara para tocar, num estilo clássico – Que musica é essa? Eu tenho certeza que já ouvi...

- Jesu of mans desiring guitar...De Bach **10**, você deve ter ouvido, o Quatre de vez em quando toca...

- Certo, certo mas isso não explica o porque de você ter me trazido aqui...

- Quero que você veja uma coisa, mas ainda é cedo – disse olhando o relógio.

- Ok, mas você pode me dizer que coisa é essa? – perguntou já deitado no sofá que era extremamente confortável e olhando o japonês ajeitar uma escrivaninha de madeira

- Não, você vai ver depois – Heero abriu uma das gavetas e retirou uma pequena caixa coberta de pó. Duo ficou observando aquela cena, o olhar de Heero nem mesmo parecia o do soldado perfeito, e sim de uma criança, uma criança que encontrara um brinquedo muito precioso.

Heero abriu a caixa e levantou uma fotografia, olhava atentamente cada detalhe...Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem mesmo reparou que Duo já estava atrás dele, também olhando a foto...

Era naquela mesma casa, havia neve ao redor e um Heero ainda criança segurava uma arma, atrás ele um homem mais velho apoiava-se suavemente em seus ombros e sorria. Um sorriso triste, cheio de mágoas e pesar. Heero possuía o mesmo olhar de sempre, inexpressivo mas ao mesmo tempo frio.

- É você Heero? – Duo perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim – a voz de Heero saiu baixa, seu autocontrole já tinha ido embora há muito tempo, não agüentava mais aquela vida, não agüentava ver pessoas sofrendo por causa do que ele fizera, não agüentava ver Duo daquela maneira...

- E quem é o homem ao seu lado? – duo perguntou apontando para o homem da foto.

- Odin...Odin Lowe...Meu...Meu pai adotivo**11** – era a primeira vez desde que tudo tinha começado que Heero falava aquilo para alguém.

Duo estava chocado, não sabia que Heero tinha conhecido algo próximo a uma família, inclusive sempre pensara que o Dr J havia feito alguma lavagem cerebral e o feito esquecer de tudo, afinal Heero lutava apenas para cumprir suas missões, apenas salvar as colônias e mais nada, não havia um motivo no fundo disso tudo...Havia?

- Heero...Eu não sabia que você tinha tido uma família – Duo falou ainda chocado com sua mais recente descoberta

- Duo, eu sei que você queria contar o seu passado primeiro, mas eu quero que você saiba de toda a verdade, pra poder entender algumas coisas... – Heero falou se virando e olhando carinhosamente para Duo.

- Mas Heero – Duo ia protestar mas sentiu a mão de Heero tocar seu ombro...

- Por favor, Deixe-me lhe esclarecer tudo – era impressão de Duo ou Heero estava chorando? Diante daquela situação Duo não pode negar ouvir o amigo, mesmo que Heero o odiasse, ninguém deveria carregar fardos tão pesados sozinho.

- O que aconteceu com seu pai Heero? – Duo mostrou um sorriso amigo, era aquele o consentimento que Heero precisava...

- Foi Odin quem me treinou, ele me ensinou grande parte do que eu sei, principalmente ele me ensinou que se eu seguisse minhas emoções nunca iria me arrepender de qualquer coisa que fizesse na vida... – Duo ouvia tudo atentamente, ainda não acreditava que Heero pudesse estar lhe contando sua historia. – Ele dizia isso porque se arrependia profundamente de uma coisa que fez. Arrependia-se profundamente de ter matado Heero Yuy. – os olhos violetas arregalaram-se demonstrando toda a surpresa de Duo

- Heero Yuy? – o jovem americano apenas conseguiu dizer isso

- Sim, quem mandou que ele matasse Heero Yuy foi um homem chamado General Septem. Odin só se arrependeu quando percebeu que era ele quem havia acabado com a chance de paz no espaço sideral. Alguns anos mais tarde Dekin Barton entrou em contato com ele e pediu que matasse Septem.

- Espera aí? Dekin? A Operação Meteoro?

- Isso mesmo. Ele me levou junto para a L3, mais precisamente X18999...Nós deveríamos matar Septem e retornar a L1...Mas houve alguns erros e, nós não conseguimos matar Septem...

- O que aconteceu depois? – o americano estava interessado na história

- Nesta mesma colônia Quinze estava comandando uma rebelião para derrotar a Aliança, mas essa rebelião foi reprimida pela Oz. Já que o plano de Dekin não deu certo e ele não conseguiu matar o Septem, ele decidiu matar Odin, para que ninguém soubesse dos seus planos. Odin antes de morrer me entregou um detonador, que era da base em que nós estávamos tentando matar Septem. Ele me pediu que eu não morresse, então.Detonei a base inteira da Aliança e depois tentei derrubar um outro prédio da Oz, eu bem que tentei acertar o prédio com um lança mísseis, mas um Leão entrou na frente levou os tiros.

Nossa! Heero! Que história – Duo olhava pasmo para o amigo – Como você encontrou o J?

- Depois disso eu passei a vagar pelas ruas, um dia, quando eu finalmente consegui voltar para L1, e estava passando por um beco, um velho muito estranho me olhou e disse "eu gosto do olhar em seus olhos" E me perguntou se eu não gostaria de pilotar um Gundam...O resto você pode imaginar... **12  
**  
Duo olhava pasmo para aquela história, sempre havia imaginado que desde bebezinho Heero estava com J, nunca havia passado por sua cabeça a probabilidade de Heero não ter vivido com J a vida toda.

- Mas Heero, então esse Odin, colocou o nome do cara que ele matou em você? **13**

Não! Meu nome não é Heero – o japonês falou olhando no relógio – Venha, já ta na hora de te mostrar o que eu queria.

- Mas Heero... – Duo falou, queria saber como deveria chamar seu amigo, afinal aquele nem mesmo era o nome dele.

- Vamos se não a viagem não vai ter valido a pena – Heero abriu a porta e o vento gélido e cortante entrou na cabana aquecida.

- Ok – Duo saiu ainda sem entender muito bem o que Heero queria tanto lhe mostrar, já tinha até esquecido o fato do soldado perfeito o odiá-lo.

Eles andaram por um bosque com algumas arvores já sem folhas com um pouco de neve em seus galhos. O silencio era permanente nenhum deles tinha coragem de iniciar uma conversa com medo de um ferir o outro. O americano apenas seguia o japonês até chegarem numa parte do bosque onde Heero parou.

- É aqui? – Duo resolvera quebrar o silencio observando sobre o ombro do japonês o lugar onde estavam. Numa cena um tanto incomum, Heero estava mais à frente observando uma linda vista de toda uma pequena vila rodeada pelo bosque em que estavam, e Duo atrás dele, na ponta dos pés tentando ver alguma coisa sem ter que chegar muito perto do grande despenhadeiro que tinha alguns passos à frente.

- Sim – Heero disse se sentando em uma das pedras próximas ao despenhadeiro. Duo ficou ali, em pé, esperando o que Heero queria lhe mostrar.

- Esse lugar tem o pôr-do-sol mais lindo do mundo – assim que Heero terminou de falar Duo pode ver claramente o que ele quis dizer, o Céu estava manchado com um tom alaranjado, as nuvens com formatos variados davam um toque final para o grande espetáculo que era ver a grande estrela dar seu show final do dia. O Sol que naquela hora possuía um tom alaranjado pouco mais forte do que o que se misturava no céu se escondia lentamente atrás de uma imensa montanha cujo cume estava coberto de neve. Realmente um espetáculo da natureza.

- Heero! É lindo – Comentou sentando-se ao lado do japonês sem nem mesmo perceber, ainda vidrado no show que presenciava.

- Que bom que gostou! Mas o melhor é no final – e novamente, depois de algum tempo, Duo viu que Heero tinha razão. O sol havia se escondido quase que totalmente atrás da montanha, mas era possível ainda ver sua luz, que iluminava exatamente o lugar onde eles estavam **14**

- Heero...Como você conseguiu descobrir esse lugar? – Duo perguntou olhando maravilhado com cada detalhe

- Eu descobri quando era pequeno, e decidi nunca mostrar a quem não merecesse – Heero falou olhando no fundo dos olhos violetas.

Foi então que Duo reparou, aquele lugar era especial para Heero, e o estava mostrando somente para ele, por que? Por que Heero estava fazendo isso se o odiava?

Heero percebeu a duvida nos olhos ametistas, respirou fundo e reunindo toda a coragem que podia começou a colocar a ultima parte de seu "plano" em ação.

- Duo, por que você acha que eu o odeio? – o americano olhou surpreso para o garoto de olhos azuis, os mesmos olhos que pediam uma resposta, os mesmos olhos que o prendiam, os mesmos olhos que o faziam sofrer.

- Porque, você mesmo diz isso Heero – a naturalidade com que Duo falou surpreendeu, chocou, feriu. Então era isso mesmo que Duo pensava? Então ele realmente achava que era verdade? Não nunca o odiara...Jamais.

- Eu nunca disse isso pra você seu americano baka! – Heero gritou fortemente, queria que Duo percebesse o quanto estava errado.

- Não? E todas as vezes que você ameaçou me matar? E todas as vezes que você me tratou pior que lixo? Por que, Heero? Por quê? Diga-me, por que todos me odeiam? É por que eu sou órfão? Deve ser, sempre foi assim... Eles nunca me quiseram, eles adotaram todos. TODOS menos eu. Eles me abrigavam, me levavam pra casa deles e depois me mandavam embora, como se eu nunca tivesse tido nenhum tipo de sentimento. Diga-me Heero, por quê? O que eu fiz de tão errado pra merecer isso? Hein? Eu só tinha oito anos – nesse momento Duo foi tomado pelas lagrimas, não havia como parar de chorar. Caiu de joelhos no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, tentando esconder a vergonha que julgava ser sua vida. Sua vida cheia de angustias, sofrimentos e mortes.

Heero olhava pasmo a cena, não havia entendido muito bem o que se passara, mas precisava fazer seu amigo, seu amor, parar de chorar, precisava acabar com aquele sofrimento que o possuía, que o consumia, que quase o matara. Desesperado, Heero fez a única coisa que julgara poder fazer naquele momento. Abraçou Duo, com toda a força que tinha, precisava mostrar ao amigo que ele não estava sozinho, que agora ele era especial. Que ele sempre fora especial.

- Acalme-se Duo, por favor! – Heero sussurrava no ouvido do americano enquanto acariciava delicadamente seus cabelos.

- Por que Heero? Padre Maxwell, irmã Hellen, eles estão mortos por minha culpa, só minha. Eles eram os únicos que gostavam de mim. – Duo falava em meio a gemidos e lágrimas abafados.

- Ninguém morreu por sua culpa Duo, você não pode se culpar por algo que não tem culpa.

- Mas eu tenho! – Duo gritou olhando profundamente nas íris azuis. A face vermelha pelas lagrimas – Eu tenho, se eu não tivesse feito o acordo com aqueles caras para roubar o móbile suit da Aliança, nunca teriam colocado fogo na igreja, é tudo minha culpa Heero. Sempre foi, ninguém queria ficar comigo porque eu era muito agitado, ninguém me queria por perto porque eu sempre fui um folgado, alegre e estúpido. Um grande estúpido que não serve para nada a não ser atrapalhar os outros.

- Não você não é nada disso Duo. – Heero procurou falar com a voz mais terna possível, precisava mudar a opinião do americano.

- Claro que sou, apenas um baka como você diz. Apenas um idiota que atrapalha a vida de todo mundo, que sempre atrapalhou. É por isso que você me odeia, eu o atrapalho, eu sempre o atrapalhei. Desde o primeiro dia que nos conhecemos. Eu o impedi de cumprir sua missão, eu sempre o impedia, eu sempre o atrapalhava. Sabe por que? Sabe por que? Porque eu sou apenas um estorvo pra todos. Só isso que eu sou...É por isso que você me odeia – Duo por fim terminou sua resposta, que estava mais para um grande desabafo desesperado. Calou-se olhando para o chão coberto de neve. Esperava agora mais uma das palavras gélidas de Heero, e ficou ali esperando um bom tempo...Fitando o chão, a pureza da neve. Cansado de esperar e achando que Heero já ia embora olhou para frente, nesse momento voltou a ver as íris azuis, pareciam úmidas. Estavam úmidas. Viu apenas uma lagrima rolando pelo rosto do japonês. Mas foi o suficiente para se surpreender.

- Realmente Duo, você é um grande idiota. Você realmente acha que eu te odeio? Realmente acha que é um estorvo? Diga-me. Porque se for isso mesmo que você achar, a única coisa que posso lhe dizer é que SIM, você realmente é um estorvo, um imenso estorvo que conseguiu destruir todo o meu treinamento de anos, um imenso estorvo que fez com que eu voltasse a sentir, que eu amasse. Que eu amasse você. E eu amo, eu amo você mais que tudo. Eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz, para vê-lo sorrir de novo, como você sorria no dia que nós nos conhecemos, porque naquele momento você me atrapalhou, sim me atrapalhou porque entrou no meu coração, com uma palavra, com uma ação você conseguiu destruir anos de treinamento. Você conseguiu com que eu ficasse louco, louco de paixão, de amor. Louco por você, eu preciso de você. Preciso muito. Por isso não diga que eu o odeio, porque se é isso que parece, é só porque eu tenho medo. Tenho medo de que você me negue algo tão lindo, tenho medo que você não me queira ao seu lado. Somente porque eu te amo, e é por isso que eu te odeio, eu te odeio porque você me fez te amar. E é por isso que eu te amo **15 **– Duo ficou olhando perplexo para Heero. O japonês havia acabado de confessar que o amava? Era isso mesmo? Claro que era. Heero o amava. Isso só podia ser um sonho. Um sonho impossível.

- Hee...Heero – os olhos ametistas vasculhavam os azuis a procura de uma mentira, mas não encontraram, pelo contrario, haviam lagrimas, muitas delas. Que caiam livremente pelo rosto do japonês. Duo levou a mão suavemente ao rosto de Heero e o acariciou limpando em seguida uma das lagrimas que caia. – Eu também te amo...

Naquele exato momento Duo viu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, mais lindo que aquele pôr-do-sol, mais lindo que qualquer coisa que já vira. Era o sorriso de Heero, puro, verdadeiro, singelo. O americano não conseguiu evitar. Aproximou seus lábios dos do japonês e lhe beijou. Um beijo puro, doce que demonstrava toda a pureza daqueles sentimentos. Um simples beijo, dado ao fim de um pôr-do-sol, um beijo que trazia consigo o brilho das estrelas, para iluminarem seus caminhos na escuridão da noite.

Após as sucessivas declarações de amor e dos incansáveis beijos apaixonados, Heero e Duo retornaram a casa de Quatre, afinal não haviam avisado que ficariam fora, e certamente todos ficariam preocupados com eles.

Duo abriu a porta entrando com um sorriso radiante em seu rosto, Heero vinha andando lentamente logo atrás dele.

- Boa noite, vocês demoraram já estávamos ficando preocupados – disse o loirinho sorrindo gentilmente.

- Ah é que o Heero me levou pra conhecer um lugar e eu fiquei tão encantado que acabamos demorando. – o americano disse quando já voltava da cozinha com uma enorme maça em mãos

- A propósito Duo, Sally ligou para você, disse que era importante. – Wufei comentou quando descia as escadas para averiguar que quem estava chegando realmente eram seus amigos.

- Sally? Ela não disse o que queria? – Duo perguntou olhando para Heero que fazia uma cara de quem não havia gostado muito de saber que uma mulher tinha ligado para Duo.

- Mais ou menos, algo sobre o que você pediu pra ela procurar. Alguma coisa assim!...O que você pediu pra ela procurar pra você em Duo? – Wufei perguntou com um certo tom de malicia na voz, estava louco para poder provocar o americano, e ele parecia estar bem disposto a isto naquele momento.

- Huahua meu querido Wufei, se eu te contar você não acreditaria – o americano respondeu com o mesmo tom malicioso, porem interiormente sabia que estava certo. Wufei jamais acreditaria no que ele havia pedido...

Trowa e Heero apenas observavam mais uma pequena briga se formar, o rapaz de olhos verdes não deixou de notar um meio sorriso na face do japonês e sorriu já constatando o que provavelmente havia acontecido...

- Já contou a ele? – perguntou sério e no típico tom de voz calmo e baixo, fazia algum tempo que Heero havia lhe dito que amava Duo e sem duvida Trowa o havia apoiado muito.

Hoje, ainda há pouco pra dizer a verdade. – Heero respondeu sem tirar os olhos de seu amado baka! Que agora estava correndo pela sala sendo perseguido por Wufei.

- Ele parece estar feliz e você também! – Trowa comentou, era difícil ter certeza absoluta sobre algo referente a Heero, mas quanto a Duo...Era muito fácil perceber seus sentimentos.

- Ele corresponde ao que sinto – apesar do tom frio usado por Heero, Trowa sabia que ele estava feliz, muito feliz.

A conversa dos dois, a briga de Duo e Wufei e a leitura de Quatre foram interrompidas pelo som do telefone.

- É pra mim! – Duo e Wufei gritaram ao mesmo tempo quase derrubando o telefone no chão, porém Duo o atendeu primeiro.

- Hello! Aqui é o Duo! Oi Sally! O que queria comigo?

_- Duo eu encontrei algo sobre o que você me pediu há alguns meses atrás, você se lembra?_

- Claro! Você encontrou alguma foto?

-_ Mais que isso! Espero que esteja sentado, pois acabo de encontrar seus possíveis pais._

**_Continua_**

_Maio de 2003 / Junho de 2003_

1 se a casa foi restaurada e mantida como era antigamente...deveria ser utilizada uma chave por mais estranho que isso pareça para o ano 198 d.c

2 bota velho nisso 

3 eu já mencionei em uma outra fic minha e volto a comentar aqui o suposto nome de Heero Yuy é Odin Lowe Junior...por isso o Odin no lugar de Heero já que o Hee-chan só mudou de nome na hora que estava vindo para a Terra.  
4 já notaram como o Hee-chan ta descendo escadas? o.O?

5- u.u' pequeno trocadilho com o nome Heero '' (falta de criatividade é f -.-) mas eu num sei o nome do ferret do Hee-chan se alguém souber please me diga ok? Um site que tem bastante coisa sobre ferrets: http:www.terravista.pt/AguaAlto/2174/furE3o.htm

6 – Eu vi isso num site também não me lembro qual, não sei se essa historia é verdade mas eu achei interessante colocar

7 o nome é uma referência ao personagem Richard Wakifield (trilogia de Rama de Arthur C. Clark)

9 também referencia a um personagem, no caso Dorian Gray (O retrato de Dorian Gray)

10 eu gosto de musica clássica o.o''patty com gosto bem diversificado

11 Odin Lowe é o suposto pai de Heero...Nada confirmado...Mas eu vou trabalhar assim mesmo, pq acho que é melhor, mesmo porque o próprio Odin dissera que Heero era seu filho no mangá...Embora ele provavelmente tivesse apenas mentindo pra mulherzinha do aeroporto u.u''

12 nhai todos esses fatos estão no mangá u.u num me critiquem se num acharem tudo aquilo...ainda prefere o passado do Trowa e do Duo

13 Duo e sua santa inocência '' Lembrem-se ele num sabe que é codinome

14 num consegui explica direito essa parte gomem

15 que coisa mais confusa 

Por favor comentários pra euzinha 


	2. Parte II

**Titulo: Tristes Lembranças**

Anime: Gundam Wing

Autora: Patty-Chan

Classificação: Yaoi, Angst, 1+2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing infelizmente não me pertence, se pertencesse sem duvida o Heero teria beijado o Duo durante o anime. O Duo teria dado um fora nele. O Heero teria sofrido bem mais e no fim eles terminariam juntos '' Mas voltando ao assunto. Gundam Wing tem seus direitos registrados pela Sunrise e todos os seus produtores. Todos os personagens que não fazem parte da série original são criações minhas e de minha mente esquisita

Sobre a fic: Essa é uma fic velha. Na verdade ela começou a ser publica em pequenas partes no Webfanfics a muito tempo atrás, quando ele ainda existia . Eu resolvi posta-la aqui em um formato diferente. O de fases que eu tinha usado pra trabalhar com a fic na época. Portanto para quem já leu não estranhem. A fic tem apenas 3 fases que englobam os pequenos capitulos nos quais ela foi dividida. Como quase ninguém viu o ultimo capitulo da fic é um dos outros motivos pra eu reposta-la. Como levou quase um ano pra sair eu acho que vcs merecem ver. u.u' ou talvez não? Ficou realmente muito ruim ..

**Capitulo 02**

Hello! Aqui é o Duo! Oi Sally! O que queria comigo?

_- Duo eu encontrei algo sobre o que você me pediu há alguns meses atrás, você se lembra? _

Claro! Você encontrou alguma foto?

_Mais que isso! Espero que esteja sentado, pois acabo de encontrar seus possíveis pais._

Como? – Duo gritou bem alto, seu coração havia disparado repentinamente, seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas, seu corpo por inteiro tremia e ele mal conseguia falar. Todos ficaram olhando para a reação do americano.

_- Eu não posso lhe dar certeza sem um exame de DNA, porém eles têm em seus históricos todas as características possíveis, alem de se parecerem muito com você. _

...Sally – Duo não conseguia falar, as lagrimas já haviam lhe tomado por completo, porem ele precisava saber mais sobre aquilo. Olhou para Heero desesperadamente. O japonês não hesitou de ir até ali e tirar o telefone da mão do americano.

Sally! É o Heero! O que houve? – perguntou friamente observando Quatre tentar acalmar o amigo.

_- Heero! Que bom poder falar com você. Eu preciso que o Duo venha até aqui, ou que me traga uma amostra de sangue para o exame de DNA. _

Exame de DNA? Pra que? – Heero ainda não havia entendido aquela história

_- Duo sabe do que estou falando, eu preciso disso o mais rápido possível. Você poderia ajuda-lo a providenciar? _

Sim. – Heero desligou o telefone após despedir-se e foi até Duo que ainda chorava.

Bastou ele se abaixar e segurar em uma das mãos do americano que este o abraçou com força, voltando a chorar.

Duo! O que houve? – perguntou acariciando suavemente os cabelos do americano, deixando Wufei e Quatre surpreso e conseguindo arrancar um meio sorriso de Trowa.

Ela...Ela! Ela provavelmente encontrou meus pais Hee-chan, meus pais... – Duo falava e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Heero não conseguia entender aquilo. Não era isso que Duo queria? Uma família? Então se Sally havia encontrado os pais dele isso era bom, ou não?

Duo, não era isso que você queria? – Heero continuava falando com um tom de voz calmo, tranqüilo e reconfortante, acariciava suavemente os cabelos e as costas do americano na tentativa de acalma-lo

Sim...Sempre foi o que eu quis – Duo disse mais calmo, já entendendo o que Heero queria lhe dizer.

Então por que esse desespero todo? – o japonês segurou suavemente no rosto do americano olhando profundamente nos penetrantes olhos violetas.

E se eles não gostarem de mim? E se eles não me quiserem por perto, como os outros? E se... – Duo foi calado com dois dedos suaves em seus lábios.

Eles vão gostar de você, porque não há quem não goste. Eles vão querer você por perto, porque depois que alguém lhe vê, não consegue mais viver sem sua presença. E eles vão te amar porque é impossível não ama-lo. **1** – Heero falou aquilo com uma certeza, uma convicção, que imediatamente fez surgir um sorriso na face do americano. E deixou de queixo caído um árabe, um latino, e um chinês que nunca acreditariam que poderiam ver e ouvir o que haviam visto e ouvido.

Hee-chan! – Duo o beijou com paixão, jamais imaginara que Heero fosse capaz de dizer palavras tão lindas. – Eu também te amo Hee-chan – sorriu e deixou que o japonês limpasse a última lágrima que escorria de sua bela face.

Agora vá comer alguma coisa... – Heero disse carinhosamente sorrindo para Duo que rapidamente se levantou indo a cozinha.

Heero olhou para o lado e viu os outros três pilotos ainda com os olhos arregalados e as bocas abertas, tentando decifrar a lógica da cena que haviam acabado de presenciar.

Uma palavra e eu mato vocês! – o olhar impiedoso do soldado perfeito tomou conta das íris azuis e pouco depois já se via o japonês indo em direção a cozinha.

Mas que diabos é isso? – Wufei perguntou indignado

Eu não sabia que Heero possuía um lado tão carinhoso – Quatre comentou sorrindo gentilmente

Ninguém sabia Quatre, ninguém – Até mesmo Trowa estava abismado com a cena. Sabia que Heero amava Duo. Sabia de tudo, menos que Heero poderia ser tão...Tão atencioso.

No outro dia de manhã Heero acordou com o som do chuveiro ligado. Olhou para a cama ao lado e percebeu que Duo já não estava mais ali. Certamente era ele quem estava tomando banho. Haviam combinado que acordariam cedo para o americano ir fazer seu exame de DNA. Apesar do soldado perfeito não ter dito nada, estava extremamente preocupado com seu americano baka. Aquela sucessão de acontecimentos que estava por vir poderia afetar drasticamente seu tratamento, e tudo que ele não queria ver era exatamente isso, Duo de volta a beira da morte por depressão. Para ele aqueles dias haviam sido um grande pesadelo.

Levantou-se e foi em direção ao seu pequeno Herói. Ficou observando o pequeno ferret dormir tranqüilamente dentro de sua gaiola. Aquele pequeno animalzinho era tudo que tinha de mais próximo a uma família, não que os outros ex-pilotos não fossem, mas era aquele animalzinho que esteve com ele durante o rígido treinamento. Era aquele animalzinho que o fazia lembrar que era um humano, que sentia, que podia chorar, se desesperar, sorrir...Amar. Fora por isso que pediu ao Dr J que o mandasse de volta. Queria dar aquele animal tão precioso a Duo. Queria que Duo voltasse a amar a vida, mas ainda não era hora de isso acontecer, primeiro precisavam dos resultados daqueles exames.

Bom dia, Hee-chan! – Heero olhou para trás e então viu o americano sorrindo alegremente, secava os suaves fios de seda de seu cabelo com uma toalha felpuda e já vestia as habituais roupas negras.

Bom dia, Duo! – colocou um pouco de ração no prato de comida de seu ferret e voltou-se novamente para o americano. - ...Posso...Posso lhe ajudar com a trança? – Heero perguntou ainda tímido.

Duo sorriu, realmente, aquele não era o Heero que ele conhecia, o frio soldado perfeito, ele era maravilhoso e encantador agindo daquela forma tão puramente carinhosa. Nunca imaginou que Heero poderia ama-lo tanto. Nunca havia imaginado que o japonês pudesse ser atencioso, gentil. Ele havia se voluntariado para ir junto com Duo fazer o exame. O americano aprovou imediatamente. Agora, era somente Heero em quem confiava, sabia que ele estava disposto a faze-lo feliz.

O japonês penteava lentamente os fios, sentindo a textura sedosa e trançando-as pouco depois. Sempre quisera tocar naqueles fios, sempre quisera sentir a maciez, o aroma. Terminou colocando um elástico negro na ponta. Seu querido Shinigami estava pronto para ir fazer seu exame. O exame que poderia decidir o resto de sua vida.

Heero tomou um banho rápido e colocou uma roupa agasalhada, estava frio, o inverno já anunciava sua chegada com as baixas temperaturas e ele realmente não estava a fim de pegar uma gripe.

Quando entraram no laboratório da Aliança avistaram Sally que provavelmente já os esperava. Não deixaram de notar a cara de surpresa dela ao perceber os oi dois jovens de mãos dadas. Ela obviamente não disse nada, não havia nada a dizer, realmente não era da conta dela.

Duo! Heero! Que bom ver vocês. – ela sorriu simpática como sempre.

Eu só tenho que tirar um pouco de sangue e o resto você me informa certo, Sally? – Duo estava assustado, certamente não saberia o que fazer depois.

Certo! Você pode ir naquela sala ali. O Dr Karamazov **2** já o está esperando – ela disse apontando para uma pequena porta. E rapidamente Duo foi naquela direção.

Muito bem Sally, por que isso agora? – Heero perguntou serio. Ainda não tinha entendido como haviam encontrado esses supostos pais de Duo.

Isso o que? – ela realmente não havia entendido a pergunta, não sabia do que Heero estava falando.

Como entraram esses pais dele. Você sabe que Duo está doente, se ele sofrer uma decepção grande agora, não se sabe o que ele pode fazer – desde a noite de ontem o japonês estava irritado com aquilo. Aquela historia toda estava pondo três meses de tratamento no lixo.

Na verdade foi o próprio Duo que me pediu isso há alguns meses atrás. Ele me pediu que encontrasse algo como fotos, para que ele pudesse saber como eram seus pais, eu nunca imaginei que pudesse encontra-los vivos – Sally disse ainda sorrindo, conhecia Heero melhor do que ele pensava e sabia que o japonês apenas estava preocupado com o amigo.

Eu espero que você realmente só esteja dependendo de um resultado positivo para ter certeza absoluta disso, Duo não agüentaria um trauma desses e ainda mais... – Heero foi interrompido por um casal que se aproximou.

Olá Sally! Esse que é o Duo? – uma mulher com aparentemente trinta e cinco anos se aproximou olhando fixamente para Heero. A mulher possuía cabelos castanhos, longos e olhos da mesma cor.

Não esse é Heero, amigo dele! Heero essa é Andrea Garth, a mulher que eu suspeito ser a mãe de Duo... – Sem duvida era parecida, tirando os olhos que não possuíam a mesma cor. Mas por algum motivo Heero não gostara daquela mulher, ela tinha algo que não lhe agradava...

Muito prazer, eu sou Heero Yuy. – O japonês disse friamente, sabia que havia algo de muito estranho ali e descobriria o que era.

Olá Heero! Eu fico feliz de saber que meu filho tenha amigos tão importantes Sally. Mal vejo a hora de leva-lo para os Estados Unidos comigo...

Heero levantou-se indo em direção ao laptop, não conseguia dormir. Aquelas palavras ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Para ele era inadmissível que quisessem levar Duo de volta para os Estados Unidos. Mas quem sabe não era isso que o americano queria? Sim era verdade, Duo havia dito que o amava, mas ainda assim. O sonho do americano sempre fora ter uma família. Um pai, uma mãe, um lugar para voltar e poder chamar de casa. Heero jamais poderia dar isso para ele. Nunca poderia substituir uma mulher, nunca poderia substituir uma família. Eram amores diferentes. Ele sabia disso, até mesmo porque ele também desejava profundamente poder reencontrar um dia sua família, apesar de ser praticamente impossível.

Ficou ali, olhando um bom tempo para a tela que iluminava parcialmente o quarto. Aquele pequeno computador juntamente com o animalzinho que dormia na gaiola ao lado eram as coisas mais próximas que tinha de uma família. Uma máquina e um animal. Chegava a ser patético, mas agora havia descoberto que amava Duo, que faria qualquer coisa por ele. Seria justo pedir ao americano que não fosse com sua família? Seria certo? Heero não sabia a resposta para nenhuma daquelas perguntas. E não conseguiria daquela forma.

Abriu lentamente a porta do guarda-roupa tentando evitar fazer algum tipo de barulho que pudesse acordar Duo. Pegou um sobretudo, seria o suficiente para protege-lo da noite gélida de inverno em Londres. Iria dar uma volta, era isso que precisava...

Duo acordou com o som do despertador que tocava insistentemente e rapidamente cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro na inútil tentativa de parar de ouvir o barulho insistente.

Hee-chan, desliga isso – a voz manhosa denunciava que ainda queria dormir mais um pouco.

Não ouvindo nenhum som por parte do japonês começou a tatear a mesinha de cabeceira em busca do que estava atrapalhando seu precioso sono.

Heeeeeee-chan, desliga essa droga – já estava bravo, fazia tempo que não dormia tão bem e aquele despertador infernal o estava atrapalhando. – não ouvindo novamente nenhum tipo de manifestação por parte de Heero, tirou o travesseiro de cima da cabeça começando a procurar o japonês pelo quarto. Quando reparou que ele não estava l�, desligou o despertador e sentou-se na cama com uma cara que denunciava seu desejo de continuar dormindo. Levantou e sentiu o frio gelar seus ossos, imediatamente enrolou-se em uma das grossas cobertas de inverno e desceu as escadas.

Bom dia Duo, você podia ter dormido até mais tarde. – Quatre disse sorrindo ao ver o americano entrar com aquela cara de sono e enrolado em uma coberta na cozinha.

Bom dia Q! Você viu o Hee-chan? – perguntou, agora tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente que Quatre havia posto na sua frente.

Ele não está dormindo? – o loirinho perguntou surpreso, sinal de que realmente não sabia onde o japonês estava.

Não... – Duo comentou sorvendo mais um gole do chocolate quente. Adorava acordar numa manhã fria e tomar algo quente. Dava uma boa ajuda para esquentar o corpo, principalmente para ele que não gostava muito de frio.

Que estranho, eu estou acordado desde cedo e não vi o Heero. – Quatre disse olhando para o teto, como que tentando lembrar de algo, e com um dos dedos no queixo fazendo com que parecesse ainda mais bonito do que já era, se é que isso era possível.

Neste exato momento Trowa entrou na cozinha e ficou observando a cena. Quatre em uma pose mais do que linda, e Duo...Bem se não fosse Trowa Barton estaria rindo da cara do americano naquele momento. Quando ia cumprimentar os dois jovens na cozinha a risada que ele não dera se fez ouvir.

Duo! Eu não acredito que vou ter que viver vendo coisas assim, já lhe ensinaram que existe uma coisa chamada espelho? – o chinês falava entrando e colocando um pouco de chocolate quente em uma xícara.

Ah não enche o saco Wufei, eu só desci assim porque estava preocupado com o Hee-chan – ele disse com um tom de voz tristonho.

Aconteceu algo com ele? – Trowa perguntou dando um beijo rápido de bom dia em Quatre e dirigindo-se a mesa onde os outros dois estavam.

Bem, ele não ta aí, o Quatre não o viu, e sei lá... – Nesse exato momento os quatro ouviram o som da porta se abrindo. E foram ver se realmente era o japonês.

Heero estava com neve sobre os ombros, os cabelos molhados e uma expressão de tristeza em seus olhos azul cobalto. Em suas mãos trazia um lindo buquê de flores vermelhas. Sabia que quando chegasse em casa Duo perguntaria onde ele havia ido, não podia dizer que tinha saído pra pensar no que fazer quando o americano soubesse que seus pais queriam leva-lo para os Estados Unidos, então pensou em comprar um presente, um lindo buquê de flores.

Hee-chan onde você estava? Deixou-me preocupado. – Duo falou enquanto esperava Quatre trazer uma toalha para o japonês.

Eu fui compra-las pra você. Espero que goste. – o japonês entregou o buquê a Duo que abriu o sorriso mais lindo que Heero poderia ver, abraçando-o e beijando-o logo depois.

Não querendo interromper os dois pombinhos...Mas, façam essas coisas no quarto. – Wufei disse em um tom brincalhão.

Após o café da manhã todos foram cuidar de seus afazeres. Fazendo com que a tarde chegasse rapidamente.

Hee-chan! Hee-chan! Vamos? Eu vou me atrasar – Duo disse sorrindo, já pronto para sua consulta.

Ah Duo, desculpe. Eu não vou poder leva-lo hoje. Então pedi para o Trowa, certo? – o japonês disse sem desviar os olhos da tela do computador. Não era mentira que tinha muito que fazer. Mas se quisesse poderia levar o laptop para o consultório como já tinha feito antes. Só que dessa vez queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Havia pedido a Trowa para levar Duo, obviamente o latino não negou o favor, mas observador como sempre havia dito que Heero deveria lhe dizer o que o estava incomodando.

O americano não deixou transparecer sua tristeza, mas não iria insistir, afinal Heero o estava levando três vezes por semana a mais de três meses. Certamente o trabalho era urgente, ou então ficara com muita coisa acumulada por sua causa.

Vamos Duo? – Trowa o chamou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

Claro! – o americano retirou-se ainda pensando nas milhares possibilidades que haviam para Heero não ir. Será que ele havia percebido? Duo não sabia. Não tinha certeza se Heero estava lhe dizendo a verdade, mas sabia que embora não tivesse mentido, não tinha certeza se o que dissera estava certo.

Durante todo o percurso até o consultório pensou sobre tudo que estava acontecendo, sobre a sua depressão, a atenção que Heero lhe dera, a declaração de amor do japonês, a descoberta de seus possíveis pais. Era muita coisa de uma vez só. Eram muitas incertezas ao mesmo tempo. Havia dito que amava Heero, mas não tinha certeza. Havia dito que queria conhecer seus pais, mas também não tinha certeza. Não que não quisesse conhece-los. Apenas tinha duvidas demais, medos demais.

Chegamos – a auto-analise do americano foi interrompida pela voz de Trowa. Para felicidade de Duo, poderia pedir ajuda para seu psicanalista. Sorriu diante este ultimo pensamento. Não sabia por que, mas era interessante poder confiar tudo da sua vida para um estranho.

Ambos os pilotos entraram no consultório. Duo cumprimentou a já conhecida secretaria, que não deixou de estranhar a ausência do japonês. Conversaram um pouco até Duo ser chamado.

Boa tarde, Duo! – Dr Wakifield já estava sentado em sua poltrona, com um sorriso confortante nos lábios. Para Duo talvez fosse aquilo que lhe tranqüilizasse, a imagem sempre amigável que o jovem medico possuía.

Boa tarde. – o americano cumprimentou-o meio desanimado e sentou-se em uma das poltronas

Vejo que está desanimado hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – os olhos azuis claro o fitavam interessados.

Bem, aconteceu bastante coisa dês da ultima consulta. – Duo comentou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

Como assim?

Bem, lembra que a ultima vez que eu vim comentei sobre o Heero?

O jovem japonês, que sempre lhe traz? Sim lembro que você me disse que achava que ele o odiava.

Pois é, naquele dia você conversou com ele não foi? – o olhar de Duo não demonstrava nenhum tipo de sentimento, e sua voz nenhuma entonação especial, falava como se aquilo fosse normal. De acordo com Richard aquilo sempre acontecia quando ele falava de algo que realmente o magoava ou o perturbava.

Sim, desculpe se eu... – ia continuar a explicar, mas se deteve ao ver o gesto de Duo levantando apenas a mão direito, num pedido mudo de que esperasse.

Depois daquilo Heero me levou em um lugar que eu não sei onde é direito, havia uma cabana, ele me contou que era dele. Ele também me contou sobre o homem que o criou, não me lembro o nome dele agora. Falando nisso, também não sei se lhe contei, Heero é um ex-piloto de Gundam como eu. Mas nós somos diferentes em vários aspectos. Heero sempre foi sério. No dia que nós nos conhecemos foi bem estranho. Inusitado, seria a palavra certa. Eu atirei nele, achei que ele ia matar uma menina, Relena Peacecraft. Bem, ele iria mata-la se eu não atirasse. Depois disso ela o levou para o hospital da Aliança, eles o prenderam l�, estavam surpresos com ele. Mas eu como piloto Gundam e após ter descoberto que ele também era um, não podia deixa-lo lá. Eu invadi o prédio, e o ajudei a sair. Nós saltamos de alguns andares, mas ele não queria abrir o pára-quedas. Quando ele abriu foi tarde demais, eu o vi descer aquilo tudo rolando e depois se levantar. E honestamente falando, não sabia como ele ainda estava vivo. Com o tempo nós nos tornamos aliados, depois amigos. Mas eu nunca pensei que ouviria Heero me contar o que ele contou na cabana, nunca pensei que ouviria ele me dizer o que disse quando me mostrou o lugar que ele mais gostava...

Lugar que ele mais gostava? – Richard estava curioso, se tinha algo que lhe fascinava era a vida de Duo, porem a vida de Duo e a de seu amigo juntas, parecia ser mais fascinante ainda.

Sim, era um lugar na montanha, onde tinha o pôr-do-sol mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida. E olha que eu já estive em vários lugares. – Duo comentou com um sorriso

E ele falou algo de importante l�? – Richard já suspeitava o que era, mas não iria arriscar um chute naquele momento

Sim, ele disse que me amava...E sabe o que é mais estranho? – Duo perguntou

Eu arriscaria um palpite, mas eu não ouso no momento. – o psicanalista sorriu

Heero Yuy, nunca admitira possuir sentimentos antes, e eu sei que ele não estava mentindo, por isso me surpreendi. E pior, me surpreendi tanto que me confundi. – Duo falou num misto de dúvida e desespero.

Confundiu? Não entendi isso Duo.

Eu disse a ele que também o amava, mas...Veja bem, depois daquela declaração, eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, eu só sabia que se alguém podia me amar tanto eu não deveria jogar isso pro alto. E eu gosto do Heero, mas não tenho certeza se o amo. Entende?

Entendi, fez algo impulsivo e agora não sabe se fez a coisa certa. Duo você tem consciência que vai acabar magoando esse rapaz?

Sim, eu sei. Mas entenda, eu gosto do Heero, gosto muito. Mas só não sei se é tanto assim. E agora com essa história dos meus pais...

Seus pais? Eles não estavam mortos?

É o que eu sempre pensei, afinal desde que me entendo por gente eu vivo sozinho. Mas...Eu havia pedido para Sally procurar alguma coisa deles, eu gostaria de pelo menos uma foto. Agora ela disse que possivelmente encontrou meus verdadeiros pais. Nós já fizemos o exame de DNA só estamos esperando o resultado.

Mas você já os conheceu?

Não ainda não. A Sally disse que como eu estou fazendo esse tratamento, é melhor eu só conhece-los se tiver certeza absoluta de que são meus pais, porque é melhor não criar laços afetivos...Algo assim.

Ela está certa, mas o que você acha disso? Gostaria de viver com seus pais? Afinal você ainda é de menor certo?

Sim, mas eu não sei como seria viver com eles...

você nunca saberá se não tentar, mas lembre-se ainda não temos certeza de nada. Só pense a respeito disso depois que o resultado sair.

É o melhor a se fazer, né?

Sim...

Duo olhou no relógio, percebendo que seu tempo havia se esgotado ele despediu-se de seu psicanalista e saiu, já encontrando Trowa esperando do lado de fora.

Enquanto Trowa e Duo não chegavam, Heero trancara-se no quarto e assistia calmamente Herói correr pelo chão fazendo uma grande bagunça por todo o quarto. Estava cansado, havia feito inúmeras coisas no seu laptop, adiantado trabalho para possivelmente um mês. Havia feito isso para ver se tirava aquela maldita frase da cabeça, mas era impossível. Não conseguia, apenas pensava em Duo. Naquela mulher levando-o para longe, ele bem que poderia se mudar para lá também. Mas, se Duo aceitasse aquela proposta sem lhe consultar antes, então significava que era apenas um sonho? Aquela idéia de amor, de sentimentos, de uma vida ao lado de Duo...Eram apenas sonhos? Provavelmente, afinal como Duo poderia ama-lo? Ele era apenas um soldado treinado para não ter sentimentos, treinado para matar. Ele era apenas um soldado...Uma máquina, mas nunca, jamais fora um ser humano. Havia também a possibilidade de estar se precipitando, mas eram apenas possibilidades...Todas os seus pensamentos. Então era assim amar? Tantos medos? Inseguranças? Chegava a ser engraçado, o soldado perfeito que jamais teve medo, ou jamais havia se sentido inseguro, agora estava trancado no seu quarto com medo de perder um outro homem, um outro soldado.

Aos poucos foi cansando-se daquilo, as pupilas ficavam mais pesadas e deixou-se levar pelo sono. A tarde fria de Londres era perfeita para cochilos assim...E quem sabe um descanso não poderia tirar todas aquelas idéias terríveis de sua mente, a ultima coisa que sentiu foi Herói se aninhando ao lado de seu corpo, para ambos dormirem juntos.

E foi assim que Duo o encontrou, deitado na cama, com o ferret dormindo ao seu lado. Fechou a porta o mais silenciosamente possível e sentou em sua cama, observando atentamente o japonês. Ficava com um semblante tão tranqüilo enquanto dormia. A respiração leve, os cabelos castanhos levemente desgrenhados, os músculos do braço não eram visíveis já que ele se encontrava com uma blusa de manga comprida azul. Duo olhou mais atentamente a vestimenta. Havia sido com aquela blusa que Heero tinha salvado-o quando haviam voltado para as colônias na guerra.

Era agora que as peças começavam a se encaixar lentamente, e quanto mais ele percebia cada detalhe que havia passado em branco, que tinha medo de machucar Heero. O que será que Relena diria quando descobrisse que Heero não a amava? Ou pior, será que ainda amava o japonês, tão loucamente quanto amava nos tempos de guerra? Duo não queria isso, definitivamente não queria. Aproximou-se mais de Heero, afagando seus cabelos levemente, num carinho temeroso porem singelo. Não queria que o japonês ficasse com Relena, será que era ciúme? Não sabia, estava confuso.

Heero abriu os olhos lentamente, e assim que o fez deparou-se com um par de íris violetas que o encaravam carinhosamente.

Boa noite, seu dorminhoco – Duo falou em tom brincalhão

Que horas são? – Heero perguntou ainda meio sem noção de tempo

Sete horas passada...

Já jantou? – Heero perguntou levantando-se e guardando o pequeno Herói em sua casinha.

Estava te esperando – Duo sorriu já abrindo a porta para que fossem jantar.

Quando estavam descendo as escadas ouviram o som da campainha, pouco depois a voz do chinês que gritava "Eu atendo". Nem mesmo deram bola, e já estavam se sentando quando ouvem uma voz dizendo:

Oi Duo!

Hilde! – o americano levantou-se ao ouvir a voz da amiga. Fazia meses que não se viam e ele sem duvida estava morrendo de saudades. Afinal embora nenhum dos outros pilotos Gundam soubesse, havia sido Hilde que havia motivado-o para voltar ao campo de batalha durante a guerra. E fora só pela força que a garota lhe deu, que ele o fez. Junto dela ele havia experimentado o que era um lar, uma família, uma irmã. Agora sua doce irmã havia vindo vê-lo...Era extremamente agradável.

O japonês ficou observando Duo abraça-la e beija-la no rosto, aquele sorriso surgira novamente na face do americano, aquele sorriso do dia em que se conheceram, aquela alegria e jovialidade que somente Duo possuía. Observou melhor a garota que estava a poucos metros de distância. Os cabelos estavam mais longos, o corpo com curvas mais bem definidas. Sem duvida Hilde estava muito bonita. E dentro em breve seria uma linda mulher. Ela trazia em uma das mãos uma pequena caixa, provavelmente um presente e na outra um envelope branco...O que seria?

Heero! Como vai? – a jovem perguntou sorrindo amigavelmente para o japonês. Ela continuava achando-o incrivelmente bonito, porem excessivamente anti-social. Mas se tinha uma coisa que havia aprendido com Duo, era que não havia algo que um sorriso não pudesse quebrar. Sabia que um dia aquela barreira criada pelo japonês desapareceria e daria lugar a um sorriso provavelmente tão belo quanto o de Duo.

Bem. O que você quer? – não que Heero quisesse ser rude, apenas era o jeito dele. Embora se ele falasse assim com alguém que não o conhecesse certamente sentiria-se ofendido, mas para Hilde não era assim. Sabia que era a forma dele de dizer..."Oi".

Eu avisei Sally que estaria vindo ver o Duo, afinal faz tempo que nós não nos falamos. Então ela me contou mais ou menos o que está acontecendo e me pediu para trazer esse envelope. – a garota disse mostrando o envelope branco. – Mas antes...Eu trouxe isso pra você Duo, quando eu vi achei a sua cara – ela disse sorrindo.

O americano abriu a caixa e viu um lindo cordão de prata com um pingente de ônix onde estava esculpida a metade da asa de um demônio, que se assemelhava a que seu antigo DeathScythe possuía, ao seu lado encaixava-se perfeitamente uma asa de anjo, esculpida em um cristal. Foi então que Duo percebeu que na verdade eram duas correntes e que as duas asas juntas aparentemente formavam um coração, de duas metades diferentes.

Existe uma história por trás dessa figura... – a jovem falou sorrindo diante da face espantada do americano.

Você vai me contar? – Duo fez sua cara de menino abandonado o melhor possível, queria entender porque ao invés de um coração que se separava a jovem havia lhe dado àqueles pingentes em especial.

Quem sabe? – sorriu – você quer ver o que tem aqui? Sally me disse que é o resultado – agora falava mais seria, mostrando o envelope branco e conseguindo atrair até mesmo a atenção de Heero.

Eu não sei se tenho coragem de abrir...

**  
**- Mas você não que saber se eles são seus pais ou não? – a jovem perguntou colocando o envelope em cima da mesa.

Os olhos de Heero apenas conseguiam ver aquilo, ali estava o a resposta que decidia se Duo iria embora ou não? Ou será que mesmo que sua família quisesse leva-lo ele ficaria? Difícil...Tudo que Duo sempre desejou era ter uma família, uma casa, um lugar para voltar, um lugar ao qual ele pertencesse e fosse bem quisto. Embora Quatre, Trowa e Wufei se esforçassem para fazer o americano sentir que estava em família, amigos ainda eram amigos e família ainda era família. Até mesmo Heero não sabia o que faria diante daquela situação.

Você não vai abrir? – o japonês perguntou olhando para seu grande amor...Sabia que podia perder Duo se ele quisesse ir para os Estados Unidos, mas seria para vê-lo mais feliz, e se fosse para ver Duo feliz, Heero não se importaria de sofrer.

Hee-chan...Eu não sei se – ele não terminou vendo que o japonês se levantara caminhando em sua direção.

Se você tem tanto medo, não abra, afinal é a resposta pra pergunta que você mais quis respondida na sua vida. – dito isso Heero saiu da cozinha deixando Duo e Hilde olhando-o espantados.

É duro admitir, mas ele tem razão – Duo falou em um tom desanimado.

O que aconteceu Duo? – Hilde conhecia muito bem seu amigo para saber quando havia algo mais de errado. Definitivamente todos estavam estranhos além do normal... Principalmente Heero Yuy.

É uma loooonngaaa história – ele falou sentando-se e indicando que a jovem deveria sentar-se também.

Hei Herói, qual o problema, por que você esta tão triste? – o japonês tirou o pequeno ferret da gaiola olhando no fundo dos olhos do bichinho. – você não deve ficar assim por minha causa... – a voz de Heero era terna e meiga. Falava com o pequeno animal como nunca falara com uma pessoa. Era estranho pensar que havia trazido o ferret para tentar animar Duo, mas na verdade era ele quem estava sendo animado pelo animalzinho.

As mãos fortes acariciavam o pêlo macio como que tentando esconder as lágrimas que caiam, Heero havia percebido assim que Hilde havia entrado na cozinha que ele nem mesmo estava perto do coração do americano. Havia percebido isso, pois conhecia Duo, e sabia que não conseguia trazer aquele sorriso.

Ele é bonito não acha? – a mulher tirou os óculos escuros mostrando a foto para o homem sentado ao seu lado.

Sim, ele lembra muito ela. Mas eu nunca imaginei que ele poderia ter se tornado isso que você me disse. – o homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes levantou, eram lembranças demais para sua mente. Nunca aceitara aquela idéia, nunca poderia aceita-la.

Ele não tem culpa do que a vida lhe deu...Embora seja extremamente triste.

Do que a vida lhe deu? Ou o que lhe tirou? Deus! Não diga besteiras Andrea...Se eu soubesse que ela...Se eu soubesse, isso nunca teria acontecido – o homem falou demonstrando toda sua indignação no olhar.

Não fale como se eu tivesse culpa. Apenas agradeça porque é somente por ele ser um ex-soldado que nós conseguimos localiza-lo. – era triste pensar dessa forma, mas ela sabia que ele deveria perceber isso também. Por mais triste que pudesse ser, por mais triste que fosse, essa era a realidade em que viviam.

Quer dizer que você não teria competência suficiente para encontra-lo se não fosse isso? – a ironia era perceptível na voz dele.

Irei ignorar esse comentário Evans **3** Afinal você é um pobre coitado, e nem mesmo tem certeza se é ele ou não.

Cale-se Andrea, maldito dia em que você cruzou meu caminho...A única coisa que você sabe fazer é destruir minha vida – ele falava um pouco mais alto, visivelmente irritado.

Eu cruzei seu caminho? Ou você resolveu dormir comigo? – ela sorria vitoriosa, sabia que havia pego no ponto fraco.

Desgraçada...Maldita hora que fui obrigado a me juntar com você para realizar isso. – ele saiu furioso deixando-a com um sorriso de vitória no rosto... Sabia que nunca mais poderia tê-lo para si, mas também sabia que nenhuma outra mulher teria.

O loirinho olhou para o mais alto com um certo temor. Trowa apenas o abraçou, sabia que seu querido árabe era muito sensível a tudo que acontecia a seu redor. Sabia que ele podia sentir a tristeza de Duo diante de seu passado, o amor que Heero possuía pelo americano, tão grande e puro que o americano não sabia como corresponder. A única coisa que ele, Trowa Barton, podia fazer era tentar conforta-lo. Amava-o com todas suas forças, amava-o mais que tudo...Não queria ver aquele olhar em seu amor, então teria que agir...

Já era tarde, o loirinho dormia tranqüilamente com uma expressão angelical em seu rosto, Trowa levantou-se o mais silenciosamente possível para não acorda-lo. Desceu as escadas e encontrou exatamente quem procurava na cozinha.

Heero estava observando o céu estrelado, da porta dos fundos, em suas mãos segurava uma xícara de chá. Encontrava-se tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que nem mesmo reparou a chegada do latino.

Heero... – Trowa falou em seu típico tom baixo e calmo.

Trowa, nem reparei que você estava ai. Ta muito frio? Eu fecho a porta. – já estava fechando a porta quando viu que o outro apenas fizera um gesto de que aquilo era desnecessário.

Eu vim falar com você. – Trowa disse já preparando um chá para si

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o japonês perguntou preocupado

Sim, você sabe que sim – ficou observando a expressão do japonês, Heero continuava como na primeira vez em que haviam se encontrando, frio, sério, mas ainda assim, por mais que tentasse esconder, ele possuía sentimentos.

Você não costuma perguntar sobre essas coisas Trowa – Heero comentou sério, não queria que o outro realmente percebesse a sua vulnerabilidade, embora no fundo o que mais implorava era que Trowa lhe dissesse que ficaria tudo bem.

Quatre está preocupado. Eu não gosto de vê-lo assim. Acho que é porque você e Duo parecem tão bem juntos, mas quando separados...não se sabe quem está pior – o japonês sabia que a afirmação de Trowa era verdadeira, no meio daquele turbilhão de acontecimentos ele havia deixado-se carregar pela tristeza de Duo e agora estava envolvido nela, estava perdido não sabia se ainda podia ajudar seu amor, e não sabia como sair daquilo sozinho.  
- ...Eu...Eu não sei mais o que fazer Trowa, eu não consigo faze-lo sorrir daquele jeito. Eu não consigo fazer Duo feliz – Heero dizia já com as lágrimas lhe escapando dos olhos, era Trowa seu melhor amigo depois de Duo, o único que entendia seu jeito de ser. Talvez porque ambos fossem muito parecidos...

Você não consegue fazer Duo feliz...Mas me responde uma coisa Heero, você é feliz? – dada àquela pergunta Heero calou-se, não, ele não era, nunca fora, jamais seria, porque ele não podia ser feliz.

Não. – falou olhando para o chão. Era duro admitir a realidade.

Se Duo o amar tanto quanto você diz que o ama, ele será feliz vendo você feliz...e para isso ele ira superar qualquer obstáculo – Trowa sabia que havia dito tudo que podia para acalmar o coração do japonês, agora tudo dependeria somente dele e de Duo. Apenas queria poder ver o sorriso angelical de seu loirinho novamente tão puro quanto antes.

Heero abriu a porta do quarto lentamente na tentativa de não acordar o americano, porém tamanha foi sua surpresa ao vê-lo sentado na escrivaninha observando o envelope branco que Hilde havia trazido...ainda estava lacrado.

Ainda acordado? – ele perguntou se aproximando do americano, Duo era lindo mesmo daquela forma, lindo de qualquer jeito...

Eu...não consigo dormir com isso aqui...sem saber a resposta, mas eu também tenho medo de abrir. – as íris violetas se encontraram com as azuis, pareciam implorar por ajuda, um pedido mudo porém não menos desesperado.

Eu posso ajudar de alguma forma? – Heero perguntou acariciando levemente o rosto do americano...sabia que ele queria que abrisse o envelope em seu lugar, mas não iria perguntar se o próprio Duo não falasse aquilo com todas as letras.

Você abre? Por favor Heero, eu...não tenho coragem – Duo pediu segurando nas mãos do japonês.

Heero segurou o envelope e só então percebeu que havia outro anexado, com algo escrito, leu o que dizia no envelope menor e então abriu lentamente o maior. Se Duo estava com medo, ele também estava.

Tirou as varias folhas presas por um grampo e começou a procurar o local onde estava a resposta para a pergunta de ambos. Encontrou e começou a ler mentalmente. Os olhos violetas apenas o fitavam ansiosos.

Duo! – chamou-o pronto então para dar a resposta...

Não! – Duo gritou...não queria ouvir ainda. Os olhos azuis mostravam a surpresa de Heero. – Antes me diga uma coisa Heero...

O japonês não estava entendendo...mas tudo bem, faria o que seu querido Duo quisesse...apenas queria poder ver aquele sorriso novamente...

O que? – o a voz não saiu tão fria quanto planejada

Você me ama certo? – Duo perguntou segurando na regata verde com força, colando seu corpo ao do japonês, precisava da resposta dele.

Mais que tudo – o olhar dirigido por Heero a Duo era terno, e certamente demonstrava o quanto ele estava falando a verdade

Mas...se essas pessoas forem realmente meus pais? Como você vai ficar? – Duo estava preocupado, só havia pensado naquilo agora. Heero o havia ajudado, de todas as formas que se pode ajudar alguém. E ele...estava sendo tão egoísta, nem mesmo estava se importando com o que poderia acontecer no futuro. Afinal seus pais iriam querer que ele morasse com eles e Heero? Como o japonês ficaria? Podia não ter certeza se o amava ou não, mas mesmo assim ainda se importava com ele, eram amigos há muito tempo...grandes amigos.

...Eu?...Realmente não sei, mas isso não importa...se você estiver feliz, eu também vou estar – Heero lembrou-se das palavras de Trowa se Duo o amasse, seria feliz para ver Heero feliz...era só isso que importava. Heero não se importava de sofrer, claro que ninguém gosta disso, mas se era para o bem de Duo...então tudo bem...

Como não importa? Heero...você – Duo não terminou de completar a frase, foi impedido pelos lábios do japonês. Um beijo apaixonado, terno, que demonstrava todo o amor que Heero tinha por ele...

Isso não importa...a única coisa importante é que você seja feliz. – Heero falou com um sorriso nos lábios, embora seu coração chorasse por dentro...perderia Duo, era apenas uma questão de tempo...

O americano não pode deixar de sorrir. Sem dúvida o sorriso de Heero era maravilhoso, ele conseguiu lhe passar uma confiança grande o bastante para criar coragem de novamente perguntar o resultado...

E então? Qual a resposta? – um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios, fruto de sua personalidade que sempre procurava uma maneira de fugir dos problemas tratando-os como algo banal.

...Sim, o homem é seu pai...a mulher, irmã de sua mãe. – Heero falou observando a reação do americano, "aquele" sorriso surgindo em seu rosto, às lágrimas de felicidade que caiam de seus olhos...

Duo rapidamente pegou o outro envelope que viera anexado. Havia sido mandado por Sally e dizia para só abri-lo caso o resultado positivo fosse confirmado. Duo o abriu, queria gritar e pular de felicidade...mas não queria acordar seus amigos as duas da manhã, então tentava conter-se.

Tirou o que tinha dentro do envelope...uma carta...

Uma carta? – falou surpreso... - Heero lê pra mim? – seus olhinhos felizes faziam qualquer pedido ser irrecusável para o japonês...Heero pegou o papel e abriu, segurando a outra coisa que ali estava sem o americano ver...e então começou a ler em voz alta

_Duo!_

_Se você esta lendo esta carta então é porque nossas suspeitas se confirmaram.Meus parabéns. Fico extremamente feliz por você. Seu pai está louco para conhece-lo. Por isso eu estou lhe enviando isso, uma foto de seu pai junto de sua mãe, e uma outra de sua tia. Esta Heero já conheceu...  
O nome de seu pai é Evans Brid, ele me pediu que entrasse em contato com você caso esse resultado desse positivo, para que se encontrassem. _

_Por favor, diga-me o que acha._

_Novamente parabéns, fico muito feliz por você_

_Sally Po_

O japonês terminou de ler e entregou as fotos para Duo. Então aqueles eram seu pai e sua mãe?

Olhe Heero – chamou o japonês para junto de si. – Esse é meu pai...e minha mãe – sem duvida estava emocionado, seu pai não deveria ser um homem velho, visto que a foto parecia ser mais antiga e ele era extremamente jovem nela...Possuía os cabelos negros e lisos, os olhos de um verde claro magnífico, um físico invejável para muita gente, abraçado junto dele, uma linda mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, cacheados e os olhos do mesmo violeta dos do americano, ela estava com um sorriso maravilhoso.

Você é a cara da sua mãe – Heero comentou dando um beijo suave no americano.

Mal vejo a hora de conhece-los – Duo falou olhando a foto de sua tia...Assim que viu aquela mulher Heero lembrou-se de suas palavras..."_Mal vejo a hora de leva-lo para os Estados Unidos comigo."_ Será que Duo gostaria de ir morar l�? Será que Duo iria embora? Estava com medo de que o americano decidisse por isso.

_  
_- Eu sei Duo! Mas agora é melhor dormir não? Amanhã você liga para a Sally e vocês vêm isso tudo com calma...que tal? – procurou parecer o mais feliz possível, não que não estivesse...apenas estava preocupado, preocupado demais.

Certo...mas Heero, você vai comigo? Eu quero muito que eles conheçam você. – Duo falou já se deitando na cama e deixando que Heero o cobrisse...

Se você quiser meu amor, é claro que eu vou..._  
_

Duo acordou com os raios de sol a baterem suavemente em seu rosto. Olhou a cama ao lado ainda meio sonolento e não encontrou quem procurava, levantou-se e pode ver o japonês observando o dia pela janela. Os raios de sol banhavam seu rosto e a brisa da manhã balançava suavemente as mechas castanhas escuras, os olhos azul-cobalto perdidos em algum ponto qualquer, completamente vazios, que embora direcionados para o outro lado da rua pareciam tão perdidos em sua própria mente que jamais saberiam o que se passava à frente deles.

Bom dia, Heero! – o tom suave usado por Duo foi o suficiente para despertar o japonês de seus devaneios.

Bom dia. – o japonês falou sério, no tom típico do soldado perfeito, havia decidido o que fazer havia decidido que ele jamais impediria Duo de ser feliz com a família. Por pior que fosse, se Duo estivesse bem...Ele estaria feliz, incompleto, mas feliz.

O americano estranhou o cumprimento frio, mas nada disse. Heero estava sendo carinhoso com ele há dias, e sua natureza não era essa, ele sabia. Não podia ficar pedindo um Heero carinhoso e atencioso o tempo todo, era injusto, ainda mais confuso do jeito que estava.

Desceu as escadas calma e tranqüilamente, terminando de por o elástico na ponta da longa trança castanha. Tinha que ligar naquele dia para o numero deixado por Sally. Encontrou o loirinho já terminando de preparar o café da manhã juntamente de Trowa e Wufei.

Bom dia – o americano cumprimentou animadamente, não podia negar sua ansiedade.

Bom dia, Duo! – o loirinho cumprimentou com um sorriso gentil enquanto Trowa apenas deu um leve aceno com a cabeça e Wufei o olhou com a boca cheia de comida.

Heero entrou na cozinha pouco depois, com a pior cara que se podia esperar do soldado perfeito, como se tivesse brigado com o mundo e se alguém ousasse cruzar seu caminho certamente encontraria a morte. Mas, na verdade, ele estava certo. Sabia que perderia Duo, e não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso.

Bom dia, Heero! – o loirinho cumprimentou com um sorriso amigável e gentil, porém apenas recebeu um olhar gélido em resposta ao seu cumprimento. Olhou para Trowa e os outros dois como se perguntasse se sabiam de algo, mas nenhum deles se manifestou em comentar alguma coisa. Olhou mais uma vez para Duo que apenas fez um gesto de que não sabia.

Ao terminarem o café Duo não resistiu mais e foi direto ao telefone, precisava ligar para Sally, precisava conhece-lo, precisava conhecer seu pai, saber o que tinha acontecido, saber porque ele e sua mãe o haviam abandonado, se é que realmente haviam, afinal naquele tumulto todo da guerra, quem poderia saber.

_- Sede dos Preventers! Bom dia! _– o americano ouviu a voz da telefonista do outro lado, embora fosse falar com Sally o nervosismo já o consumia por completa, sentia as pernas fracas e o corpo pesado. Sua mente pensando em mil e uma coisas diferentes, todas as imagens de sua vida passando rapidamente.

Ah! Bom dia! Sally Po, por favor?

_- Quem deseja? _

Maxwell...Duo Maxwell

_- Aguarde um instante, por favor, senhor Maxwell. _

Para Duo cada segundo pareciam séculos intermináveis, que insistiam por exibir como num flashback toda a sua vida. A emoção corria fortemente por seu peito e as lagrimas já apareciam em seus olhos. Não importava qual fosse a imagem, era forte, pensando assim, naquele momento, ele ainda era uma criança, uma criança que jamais fora feliz, que jamais fora amada...A imagem de Heero lhe veio a mente. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, embora ainda tentasse entender porque Heero...

_- Alô? Duo! – _Sally chamou pelo americano mais uma vez.

Ah Sally! Desculpe eu estava viajando. Você pediu pra que eu ligasse caso...

_- Claro! Eu falei com Evans ainda a pouco, se você puder, ele gostaria muito de lhe encontrar as três da tarde._

Duo ia combinando as coisas sem perceber que tudo que dizia era ouvido por alguém escondido, encostado na parede das escadas. Esta era sem duvida a sentença final de Heero, fora tão pouco tempo, e provavelmente Duo só havia ficado com ele porque estava carente, por causa da depressão. Mesmo assim, apenas o fato de poder ter sentido o doce sabor daquela boca já fazia aquele sofrimento valer a pena, só o fato de poder ter abraçado aquele corpo, acariciado aqueles cabelos, só o fato de poder ter dito que o amava, já fazia aquele sofrimento ter valido a pena.

À tarde não demorou a chegar. Todos estavam muito felizes pelo americano, sabiam que ele sempre valorizara muito a família e somente em ver seus olhinhos violetas brilharem ao falar do assunto já animava a todos, fazia muito tempo que não viam Duo sorrir daquela maneira.

Heero – o americano fitou as íris azuis de maneira que fosse o que pedisse, o japonês jamais lhe negaria...

uhn? – Heero nem mesmo se dignou a tirar o olhar do laptop, sabia que assim que Duo encontrasse aquela mulher, e seu suposto pai...O perderia. Era como uma despedida e ele não queria se despedir. Embora soubesse que ele votaria naquele dia para casa...Sabia que ele jamais voltaria para seus braços novamente.

Você não quer ir comigo? – Duo perguntou abraçando-o carinhosamente por trás. Apesar de não saber direito o que sentia pelo japonês, sem duvida ele lhe daria uma segurança, afinal Heero era sempre tão certo de tudo que fazia.

O japonês o olhou carinhosamente. "_Qualquer coisa por um sorriso"_ pensou, seria o que Duo quisesse, somente para vê-lo feliz.

Se não for atrapalhar você. – Falou no típico tom sério.

Nunca, você só vai me ajudar, diz que vai, por favor, – Duo o olhava como que implorando de forma que Heero não pode negar. Levantou-se indo em direção a cozinha para pegar as chaves do carro e não demorou para ele e Duo estarem dirigindo rumo ao Hyde Park, local em que o americano havia combinado com Sally.

Heero olhou bem ao seu redor, o parque mais famoso de Londres que já havia servido tanto de um terreno de caça para a realeza como para palco de duelos, corridas e até mesmo execuções.

Heero, como você acha que eu estou? – o americano perguntou, apos saírem do carro já se dirigindo em direção ao parque.

O japonês olhou bem para Duo, estava vestindo uma calça negra, uma blusa roxa e uma jaqueta também negra. O longo cabelo castanho preso na habitual trança e um perfume suave.

Está lindo, muito lindo. – comentou olhando melhor o outro.

Nossa! Obrigado – o americano sorriu gentilmente, mas pouco depois parou olhando fixo para um ponto no parque. Ao perceber a súbita parada do americano Heero já soube o que ele havia visto, ou melhor...Quem ele havia visto.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos estava sentada em um dos bancos, enquanto o homem de cabelos negros andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro, usava um sobretudo bege que lhe dava um ar mais sério. "_São eles"_ o japonês pensou.

Assim que avistou o japonês, Andrea segurou no braço do homem que a acompanhava, apontando a direção onde ele e Duo estavam. Rapidamente ambos já se dirigiam até eles. O homem não conseguia evitar um sorriso, que apesar de sincero demonstrava todo o seu nervosismo no momento. No entanto a mulher continuava séria, o olhar dela se confrontou com o de Heero e naquele instante foi como se o mundo parasse para ver a pequena declaração de guerra que era dada sem sequer uma palavra, mas sim com os olhares amedrontadores e frios.

Apesar disso, nenhum dos outros dois que os acompanhava percebeu a rivalidade que havia acabado de ser anunciada, perdidos demais em seus próprios pensamentos. Naquela hora nem Duo nem Evans trocaram uma palavra sequer, apenas um abraço...Emocionado, que mostrava toda a necessidade que tinham de resgatar o tempo que haviam perdido.

Assim que os olhos violetas se cruzaram com o verde nenhuma palavra precisou ser pronunciada. Nada poderia ser dito, o tempo jamais poderia ser recuperado...Tudo se resumiu em apenas um abraço, caloroso, reconfortante, triste e alegre...Era o fim de uma grande busca de um pai, e do eterno abandono de um filho. Era o início de uma nova vida, onde ambos poderiam se conhecer de verdade. Era o reencontro mais sonhado da vida de ambos.

Todas as palavras ensaiadas diante do espelho algumas horas antes haviam sumido. A cumplicidade em ambos os olhares era o suficiente para que os dois soubessem que poderiam ser uma família se tentassem. Perdidos no mar de novas sensações e sonhos que os inundavam, nenhum dos dois percebeu a troca de olhares ferozes ao lado. A muda declaração de guerra que havia sido dada entre Heero Yuy e Andrea Garth.

Somente depois de muito tempo abraçado a Duo que o homem de cabelos negros ousou soltá-lo para cumprimentar o garoto japonês que acompanhava o americano.

Desculpe, eu nem mesmo me apresentei. Meu nome é Evans Demarchi – disse estendendo a mão educadamente para Heero.

Yuy. Heero Yuy. – o japonês o cumprimentou com um forte aperto de mão seu recém descoberto sogro e somente naquele momento lhe veio uma pergunta _"Será que ele sabe que... eu e Duo?"_, somente naquele momento o japonês sentiu-se inseguro quanto aquilo, não se importava com o que os outros pensassem, amava Duo e isso era tudo que importava, porem aquilo era diferente, era o pai do americano...Será que ele aceitaria aquele relacionamento? Afinal era seu filho se envolvendo com outro homem...

Heero! Eu ouvi falar de você, é amigo do Duo não? Então eu e Andrea queremos que você e Duo sintam-se à vontade, porque a gente não come alguma coisa enquanto conversa um pouco mais?

Duo escolheu uma lanchonete simples para que pudesse se sentir mais à vontade, seu pai parecia ser uma boa pessoa, embora aparentasse ser muito jovem. Não queria admitir, mas estava inseguro, tinha medo que seu pai fosse alguém totalmente diferente dele, alguém que ele olhasse e não visse que podia ter uma família. Que não poderia ser seu pai porque não sabia ser pai. Por isso havia pedido a Heero para ir com ele, o jovem japonês sempre lhe passara uma sensação de segurança alem do normal, sua companhia sempre o acalmava, talvez porque ele sabia que por pior que fosse a situação...Heero daria um jeito, ele sempre dera, sempre daria...

Então Duo, Sally me contou sobre a guerra. Como você foi se tornar piloto de um Gundam tão jovem? – Andrea perguntou, sabia que a ultima coisa que Evans iria perguntar era sobre isso, embora ele quisesse saber tanto quanto ela, não era um assunto no qual ele tocaria com seu filho na primeira vez em que se viam.

Tanto o americano quanto seu pai olharam para a mulher ligeiramente surpresos por tal pergunta. Duo pensou um pouco antes de responder:

Eu soube que havia uma nave com uma segurança extremamente rígida, então resolvi rouba-la, só que eles me pegaram depois; como um clandestino sabe? Daí eu encontrei o velho Dr G lá...que achou aquilo algo interessante e resolveu me treinar pra pilotar o Gundam dele... Simples, não? – o sorriso no rosto de Duo fez com que Evans e Andrea estranhassem aquilo, porém Heero sabia o que significava, sabia que não era tão simples, sabia que nunca fora simples...sabia que Duo havia sofrido muito antes disso, muito mesmo.

Mas mesmo sendo treinado como um piloto de Gundam isso não faz você agir como um. – o japonês disse com um meio sorriso.

Por quê? – Duo perguntou visivelmente curioso

Foram interrompidos pelo som do celular de Duo tocando. A música era terrivelmente escandalosa, sendo assim nem um pouco típica de pessoas discretas.

Era disso que eu falava – Heero grunhiu enquanto bebia mais um gole de suco, arrancando um sorriso de Evans sem perceber. O homem de cabelos negros havia gostado do jovem japonês. Parecia realmente ser amigo de Duo, e sem duvida o americano se mostrara seguro ao lado dele.

Hee-chan! É o Dr Wakifield, ele disse que quer falar com você – Duo falou entregando o celular ao japonês.

Com licença – Heero retirou-se para atender a ligação, aquela era a hora perfeita para Andrea perguntar o que tanto queria

Então Duo, quando você prefere ir para Nova York conosco? Eu estarei indo essa semana e seu pai no fim do mês, ele pode levar sua mudança, você vai adorar viver na América

Duo ficou olhando chocado. Ir para Nova York? Se mudar? Ele não sabia de nada disso, não queria sair de Londres, não queria deixar os amigos, ele gostava de lá. Ele mesmo havia proposto Londres, adorava o ar exótico da cidade. Não queria ir, nunca havia pensado nisso. Afinal, essa era uma possibilidade que ele jamais cogitara.

Mudança? – perguntou só para ter certeza se havia ouvido direito.

Sim, você vai morar conosco em Nova York meu querido Duo! – ela falou sorridente, sem perceber os olhares espantados de Evans e Duo.

Isso claro, se você quiser Duo! Eu não pretendo força-lo a fazer algo que você não queira.

Bem...eu não sei, posso pensar? – o americano estava falando a verdade, jamais mentiria, não sabia o que fazer. Como será que Heero reagiria? Heero...Percebeu que o japonês estava demorando, e começou a procura-lo pelo local.

Algum problema Duo? – Evans perguntou notando a apreensão do filho

Heero! Ele deveria ter voltado – levantou-se abruptamente procurando o amigo.

Ele deve estar bem meu anjo, afinal é um ex-piloto Gundam não? – Andrea falou tentando acalmar o americano.

É eu sei, mas...ele está com o MEU celular – Duo falou aquilo conseguindo fazer tanto Andrea quanto Evans sorrirem. O que ele não imaginava era que Heero havia ouvido isso no pior momento possível.

Pronto Duo, desculpe por ter tomado o seu celular – Heero entregou pegando seu casaco.

Você já vai Hee-chan? Fica mais um pouco – o americano pediu fazendo biquinho

Eu tenho trabalho! Foi um prazer conhece-los, nós nos veremos em breve. – Heero disse cumprimentando-os com um aperto de mão.

Com certeza Heero! – Evans cumprimentou-o e logo depois o japonês foi embora. – Ele é um jovem interessante – o pai de Duo comentou sorrindo levemente

Heero é meu melhor amigo, ele é um pouco estranho, mas eu gosto muito dele – o americano sorriu diante daquela afirmação, um sorriso de alivio, finalmente havia entendido o que sentia pelo japonês...

Duo andava muito mais animado nos últimos dias, havia saído com seu pai todas as tardes e todos os ex-pilotos já haviam conhecido Evans Demarchi, dono de uma das maiores empresas de telecomunicações dos Estados Unidos. Um homem rico, poderoso e influente e ao mesmo tempo humilde e inocente, lembrava até mesmo a excêntrica personalidade de Duo às vezes. Quatre havia definido-o como um homem gentil; Trowa, como um homem feliz; Wufei, como um homem justo, e Heero preferiu omitir sua opinião. Ele não tinha nada contra o homem que era pai de seu grande amor, pelo contrario agradecia a ele todos os dias por ter dado vida a uma pessoa tão maravilhosa como Duo. Apenas sabia que aquela mulher que o acompanhava o irritava, Andrea Garth, havia pesquisado tudo sobre ela, mas apenas sabia que seus pais haviam morrido junto com sua irmã em L2 e ela só havia sobrevivido porque um contratempo a impediu de ir à viagem.

Boa tarde Heero, espero não estar atrasado! – o americano entrou no quarto e rapidamente começou a trocar de roupas.

Você chegou na hora, seu pai vai leva-lo? – Heero perguntou sem tirar os olhos do laptop.

Na verdade, eu queria que você fosse comigo. Hoje é a minha ultima consulta, e foi você quem sempre me acompanhou, por isso eu queria que você...que você fosse. – o americano estava meio envergonhado em pedir aquilo, não havia dado muita atenção a Heero nos últimos dias, mau fava com o japonês, e quando o fazia eram apenas cumprimentos e nada mais. Dialogo? Já não mais existia.

Hai! Se você quer, eu vou! – Heero levantou-se pegando uma jaqueta e as chaves do carro que estavam em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. E pouco depois os dois já estavam no carro a caminho do consultório do psicanalista de Duo.

Boa tarde Duo, Heero! – o jovem doutor loiro cumprimentou-os com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

Boa tarde! – ambos cumprimentaram em uníssono

Duo eu tenho que comprar umas peças para o meu laptop, e depois venho busca-lo certo? Até mais doutor. – o jovem japonês saiu tão rápido que nem mesmo deixou tempo para perguntas.

O que aconteceu com ele? – Richard perguntou levemente preocupado com a súbita saída do japonês, sabia que Heero sempre esperava o "amigo" do lado de fora.

Não sei! – Duo falou olhando com uma cara de quem realmente não havia entendido nada do que estava acontecendo.

Entraram no já conhecido consultório, aquela seria a ultima consulta de Duo. Ele havia se curado completamente e na verdade só estava lá naquele momento para ouvir os ultimo detalhes do que deveria fazer caso houvesse algum tipo de recaída ou coisa parecida. A conversa transcorria normalmente até chegarem em um ponto um pouco mais delicado...

Então, seu pai quer que você vá morar com ele? Bem, me parece um pedido normal de qualquer pai, ainda mais um que esteve afastado de seu filho durante tantos anos. – Richard comentou sorvendo um gole de chá

Sim, mas...eu não sei. Eu gostaria de ir, eu adoro ele, nossa! É o pai que eu sempre sonhei, mas...eu tenho medo de deixar meus amigos.

Seus amigos se importam com você Duo, mesmo que eles não estejam por perto você sempre vai poder contar com eles.

Eu sei! Mas quem realmente me preocupa é o Heero!

Heero? Por quê? – Richard perguntou ligeiramente curioso

Minha tia não aceita o nosso, relacionamento sabe? – sem dúvida o americano hesitou um pouco antes de falar, adorava seu pai, mas realmente sua tia...era uma pessoa estranha.

Algum motivo para ela não aceitar?

Eu acho que ela não vai com a cara do Heero

Mas vocês têm um relacionamento sério? Você nunca me deu muitos detalhes sobre isso, e eu também nunca fiz muita questão de perguntar – o jovem doutor deu um pequeno sorriso ao perceber aquele pequeno descaso com seu paciente favorito

Bem...eu não sei, Heero disse que me ama, mas depois de um tempo ele nunca mais tocou no assunto, nem eu. Durante aquelas semanas agíamos como dois adolescentes no começo de um namoro, mas eu não sei de mais nada e não nego estar confuso por causa disso.

Bem, pelo que me parece isso acabou por causa da historia de sua família, não estou certo?

Sim, confesso que me afastei um pouco dele.

Será então que não é ele quem esta confuso Duo? Afinal, de acordo com o que você me disse, Heero foi treinado para não sentir. E esse treinamento foi parcialmente quebrado, ele deve estar realmente perdido e confuso, já que não está habituado com o fato de poder demonstrar suas emoções e sentimentos.

Heero confuso? Não me faça rir Richard...Heero sempre sabe o que fazer, ele não fica confuso, jamais! - a convicção com que Duo falou aquilo fez os olhos azuis do jovem doutor estremecerem. Ele podia ser jovem, porem sabia que ninguém estava sempre ciente do que deveria ser feito. E tinha certeza de que o jovem japonês não era tão diferente assim de qualquer outro tipo de pessoa, pelo contrario...

Você não deveria falar assim Duo, ele sempre se mostrou extremamente preocupado com você.

Ele só faz isso por causa das missões. Ele acha que me ama, porem eu sou a pessoa mais próxima dele, confesso que ele pode não entender muito de emoções, talvez por isso pense que eu sou alguém que ele deve amar, mas Heero é incapaz de amar algo alem de suas missões.

Eu não acho, ele sempre se mostrou preocupado com você, e cuidou de você muito bem, de acordo como eu pedi.

Você pediu? Como assim?

Eu pedi que ele cuidasse de você a primeira vez que o trouxe, você precisava de carinho e atenção, e ao que me parece ele fez tudo corretamente.

Mas era exatamente disso que eu estava falando Richard...Para Heero, eu sou apenas uma missão...

O japonês olhou para o relógio se amaldiçoando por seu atraso, se aquela maldita vendedora não tivesse ficado dando em cima dele e vendesse mais rápido ele não se atrasaria para buscar Duo no consultório. Pelo menos ele havia conseguido a peça que tanto queria. Estava quase chegando no lugar onde estava seu carro quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Se fosse outra pessoa não ligaria, mas ele era Heero Yuy e estava condicionado em seu treinamento. Olhou para trás e não avistou ninguém. Pensando ser um puro ato de sua imaginação continuou seu caminho até o carro. Colocou a sacola no porta-malas e quando ia fecha-lo tudo escureceu...

Droga...Heero está atrasado. – o americano ligou para o celular do "amigo" e apenas o encontrou desligado. Não era do feitio de Heero se atrasar.

O americano resolveu esperar mais um pouco e ficou conversando com a secretária para passar o tempo, vendo que Heero não chegara após meia hora resolveu ligar para os amigos.

Sinto Duo, eu não consegui entrar em contato com ele – Trowa disse enquanto o americano entrava no carro.

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Heero não é de sumir assim. – O americano perguntou preocupado

... – o garoto de olhos verdes sabia que sue amigo não estava bem, mas Duo tinha razão, Heero não era de sumir assim. Apesar de que talvez ele quisesse mesmo ficar sozinho.

Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa Trowa? – Duo perguntou realmente preocupado.

Heero sabe se cuidar melhor que qualquer um Duo! – _"Embora eu realmente ache que ele não anda nada bem"_ acrescentou pensativo o latino

É você tem razão...

Os olhos azuis cobalto abriram-se vagarosamente, aparentava estar em algum lugar escuro. Sentiu suas mãos amarradas fortemente em alguma coisa, ainda via o lugar girando e a forte dor de cabeça que sentia o faziam chegar à conclusão de que havia levado uma pancada muito forte na cabeça. Como que se perguntando onde estava olhava atentamente em cada canto do pequeno cômodo onde se encontrava.

Vejo que acordou! – Heero pode ver a mulher já conhecida se aproximando...apesar de não entender nada do que estava acontecendo

O que você quer? – a falta de expressão no rosto do japonês dava sinais de que aquele era o antigo soldado perfeito e não Heero Yuy.

você não vê Heero? você esta no meu caminho...assim como aquele garoto estúpido. – ela falou em um tom que demonstrava toda sua raiva...

No seu caminho? Como assim? – Heero não entendeu o que ela estava querendo dizer.

Não se faça de tolo Yuy. Evans é um dos homens mais ricos dos Estados Unidos. Mais rico e mais bonito... E ele é meu, só meu e de mais ninguém...a ultima pessoa que se intrometeu no meu caminho foi assassinada por vários soldados... – os olhos daquela mulher brilhavam intensamente, certos de que haviam feito a coisa certa...embora Heero não soubesse do que ela estava falando...só podia ser mais insana do que ele julgara.

...Nani? – a surpresa era evidente nos olhos azuis...Será que ela pretendia matar Duo?

Minha irmã se chamava Nicole Prietsley. E ela seduziu Evans de um jeito que só vendo para acreditar. Mas ele era meu, ela sabia disso, mas mesmo assim ousou seduzi-lo. E ele se apaixonou por ela. Tadinho tão tolo, ele era jovem demais para se apaixonar daquele jeito. Dessa paixão nasceu seu amiguinho...Duo Maxwell, ou Dylan Prietsley chame como você preferir. Eu aproveitei que Nicole foi para uma reunião que tentava manter a paz entre as Colônias e a Aliança e paguei para um dos soldados mata-la, ela e Dylan. Ele fez um bom trabalho com Nicole, mas não teve coragem de matar o bebê...Evans descobriu há alguns anos atrás...mas ele não pode fazer nada em relação a isso. Eu tenho bons argumentos para que ele não me entregue a policia...Mas eu nunca achei que o pequeno bebê sobreviveria sozinho nas ruas de uma Colônia em guerra. Mas mesmo assim Evans o procurava, desesperadamente. Foi então que ele resolveu entrar em contato com os Preventers e encontrou Sally Po... contou a historia dele e mostrou a foto de minha irmã...você deve ter visto, ela se parece muito com o jovenzinho que você ama.

Os olhos de Heero estavam arregalados de estupefação. Como alguém podia ser tão cruel e ainda assim dizer amar outra? Como ela podia tanto querer aquele homem só para ela a ponto de matar a própria irmã e tentar matar o sobrinho indefeso?

Você é louca – foi só o que Heero conseguiu dizer. Estava assombrado com aquela história, porque seu Duo tinha que ter sofrido tudo aquilo? Por que alguém tão amável, e sorridente tinha que ter uma história tão triste por trás de tudo?

Pode ser! Mas eu amo Evans, eu o quero e com Duo...credo que nome horroroso, e com Duo agora no meu caminho ele não vai nem mesmo olhar para mim.

você fala como se ele olhasse pra você, creio eu que nenhum homem em sã consciência se importasse com uma louca como você! – a voz do soldado perfeito veio junto com um meio sorriso que demonstrava a certeza que ele tinha de estar falando à coisa que mais poderia ferir a mulher completamente louca a sua frente.

Somente o som da mão de Andrea Garth se chocando contra a face do japonês pode ser ouvido. Apesar de ele ainda manter seu meio sorriso vitorioso, sabia que havia encontrado o ponto fraco de seu inimigo. Mas naquele momento precisava dar um jeito de sair daquele lugar e avisar Duo do perigo que ele corria.

Você disse que eu era um obstáculo no seu caminho, por quê? Eu também não quero que Duo vá embora para os Estados Unidos. – ele falou novamente com a expressão séria.

Eu sei, mas apesar de querer aquele menino morto, eu vou precisar de que ele viva um pouco mais. Afinal como você mesmo disse, Evans não me ama. Mas é Duo quem vai fazer ele me amar. E quando isso acontecer...pobre Duo...acidentes acontecem todos os dias com tantas pessoas diferentes, porque não poderia acontecer com seu amor? – o tom provocador daquelas palavras fez o sangue do japonês ferver em suas veias, tentava se soltar mas não conseguia, na verdade nem entendia como poderia ter ido parar em um lugar como aquele. Logo ele, Heero Yuy o soldado perfeito pego por uma mera civil? Não ela devia ter excelentes pessoas treinadas ao lado dela.

E você não acha que Evans vai suspeitar de você? – precisava de tempo para sair e devia prolongar aquela conversa

Não meu querido, eu tenho um excelente plano, e é por isso que você está aqui. O único suspeito será você. Eu até já vejo as manchetes nos jornais. Ex- piloto Gundam mata companheiro dos tempos de guerra por causa de amor doentio... Hahahaha será a coisa mais maravilhosa que alguém poderia ver – os olhos azuis cobalto brilhavam de raiva diante daquelas palavras, ela realmente não achava que ele colaboraria com aquilo, ou achava?

Você realmente acha que eu vou lhe ajudar?

É claro que não, mas é você quem vão encontrar – ela disse saindo do pequeno cômodo e deixando um Heero parcialmente confuso.

O americano andava inquieto pelo quarto de um lado para outro. Heero não avisara ninguém de onde tinha ido, não ligara e nem havia dito que chegaria tarde. Apesar de saber que o japonês podia se cuidar muito bem sozinho, ainda sentia algo de estranho, que as pessoas costumavam chamar intuição ou talvez pressentimento?...

Os olhos violetas perdiam-se pelas paredes brancas do quarto, o americano estava sentado em cima da sua cama, olhando diretamente a parede, com o olhar mais vazio do que se podia imaginar. Sua vida havia mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo...havia descoberto sua família, seu pai...ele era um amor de pessoa, sua tia que também parecia ser uma pessoa muito simpática, mas não sabia nada sobre sua mãe...e seu pai nem mesmo comentara, será que ela o havia abandonado? Ou será que não? Esta era a duvida que mais lhe assolava... Não queria perder isso que havia encontrado, porem antes, quando julgara que sua família era a única coisa importante em sua vida, não tinha percebido como Heero fazia falta. Ele realmente estava preocupado.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som do videofone que tocava insistentemente. Duo demorou para levantar de onde estava e ir atender, quando finalmente o fez pode ver a imagem de Relena Peacecraft na tela.

Relena! Que bom vê-la! Sinto dizer, mas o Heero não está. – o americano falou com um sorriso gentil nos lábios

_- Olá Duo! Eu sei que Heero não está aí. Inclusive ele que me pediu para ligar, eu precisei de ajuda dele hoje de manhã...e sabe vai demorar algum tempo...E como ele está muito ocupado me pediu para avisa-los para que não se preocupem –_ a jovem falara calmamente com um sorriso tão gentil quanto o de Duo.

Ah! Então foi isso! Sabe quanto tempo ele vai ficar por aí?

_Cerca de três meses, é que estamos recebendo algumas ameaças...e o período critico é esse...você entende? _

Claro! Peça para o Heero entrar em contato quando ele puder. E obrigada!

_Não tem de que! Tchau _

O americano desligou o aparelho e encostou sua cabeça sobre a escrivaninha...três meses ao lado de Relena...então era tudo mentira? Então Heero não se importaria se ele fosse embora? Não viria nem para se despedir? Que tipo de amor era esse? "_O tipo de amor onde se quer a pessoa só para dizer que a tem" _pensou calmamente colocando suas roupas em uma mala...diria a seu pai que finalmente estava pronto para partir.

Continua

1 Patty em momento de inspiração o.o surpresa consigo mesma  
2 Referencia ao livro Os irmãos Karamazov de Dostoievisk

3– esse nome e as características desse personagem são uma brincadeira...Alguém se lembra do amiguinho do Duo em "Descobrindo Sentimentos"? É, pois é...exatamente igual...só que mais velho '' (Falta de criatividade é dose ..'')

Pois é gente ''' onegai mandem reviews visitem meu blog tosku http:www.madashirenai. eu tenhu um blog tosku sai saltitando feliz abandonando a fic num canto 

Heero: �� Baka

Duo: xx depois vc diz que eu é que sou feliz


	3. Parte III

**Titulo: Tristes Lembranças**

Anime: Gundam Wing

Autora: Patty-Chan

Classificação: Yaoi, Angst, 1+2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing infelizmente não me pertence, se pertencesse sem duvida o Heero teria beijado o Duo durante o anime. O Duo teria dado um fora nele. O Heero teria sofrido bem mais e no fim eles terminariam juntos '' Mas voltando ao assunto. Gundam Wing tem seus direitos registrados pela Sunrise e todos os seus produtores. Todos os personagens que não fazem parte da série original são criações minhas e de minha mente esquisita

Sobre a fic: Essa é uma fic velha. Na verdade ela começou a ser publica em pequenas partes no Webfanfics a muito tempo atrás, quando ele ainda existia . Eu resolvi posta-la aqui em um formato diferente. O de fases que eu tinha usado pra trabalhar com a fic na época. Portanto para quem já leu não estranhem. A fic tem apenas 3 fases que englobam os pequenos capitulos nos quais ela foi dividida. Como quase ninguém viu o ultimo capitulo da fic é um dos outros motivos pra eu reposta-la. Como levou quase um ano pra sair eu acho que vcs merecem ver. u.u' ou talvez não? Ficou realmente muito ruim ..

**Capítulo 03**

Duo! Duo! – o garoto ruivo chamava-o insistentemente na tentativa de faze-lo parar e olhar para trás.

- Brian? Que houve? – os olhos violetas encontram-se com os verdes, o sorriso antes tão comum nos lábios rosados agora eram uma leve sombra do que foram um dia. Não que não fosse feliz vivendo com seu pai nos Estados Unidos, mas parecia que faltava algo em sua vida. Não sabia da onde vinha aquela sensação de vazio que corroia sua alma desde pequeno. Sempre pensara que se tivesse tido a oportunidade de ter uma família àquela sensação não estaria ali. Quando passou a viver com os pilotos Gundans, na Inglaterra, aquela sensação inicialmente fora esquecida, mas às vezes em alguns momentos ela apoderava de seu corpo e alma de forma que nem ele entendia como acontecia. Fora assim que se iniciara aquela depressão que havia tido, da qual Heero o havia salvado...O coração do americano apertou-se um pouco mais ao lembrar do japonês...

- Duo? Duo? Ta me ouvindo cara? – o ruivo chamou novamente.

- Ah desculpa! O que você estava dizendo? – Duo perguntou olhando nos profundos olhos verdes do garoto a sua frente. Brian Austin era um jovem ruivo, alto, de olhos verdes e dezessete anos de idade, simpático e alegre. Havia sido o primeiro amigo de Duo em sua nova vida e passou a nutrir uma forte admiração pelo amigo quando descobriu que ele havia sido um dos pilotos Gundans que lutaram na Guerra.

É que tem uma prova amanhã...e sabe... é que eu bem...não sei nada da matéria...será que você podia me ajudar? – os olhinhos verdes imploravam por ajuda, embora Brian fosse um dos garotos mais populares e melhores desportistas da escola ele não costumava prestar muita atenção nas aulas.

- Você não prestou atenção de novo, certo? – o olhar de Duo era reprovador ao mesmo tempo que um pouco gozador...já conhecia esse jeito do amigo.

- Não...herrr é bem...eu prestei, sabe? Mas daí eu comecei a ficar com um sono e acabei dormindo – a expressão moleca no rosto de Brian denunciava que fora algo realmente sem intenção.

- Ok...eu explico pra você, mas não posso ir lá na sua casa hoje. – Duo falava enquanto continuava indo em direção ao portão principal da escola.

- Mas a prova é amanhã Duo...pelo amor de Deus me ajuda! – Brian continuou tentando convence-lo até chegarem no portão onde a limusine negra esperava pelo americano.

- Calma cara! Eu disse que não podia ir na sua casa, mas que ia explicar. – Duo falou com um sorriso amigável no rosto já quase dentro do carro.

- Ah e posso saber como pretende fazer isso? – o olhar confuso do garoto de olhos verdes já dizia o quanto ele não estava entendendo as palavras do amigo. Sempre que pedia a Duo para lhe explicar alguma coisa eles iam até sua casa e ficavam por lá até tarde estudando, como que Duo pretendia explicar pra ele se não podiam ir aonde sempre iam?

- Brian Austin você é meu convidado dessa vez, vamos lá em casa. Você nunca foi lá não é mesmo? – o sorriso de Duo era sincero, sempre ia na casa do amigo e nunca o levara em sua casa, nunca levara ninguém em sua nova casa. Talvez porque sua tia sempre reclamasse de alguma coisa, mas iria aproveitar que ela estava viajando.

- Sério ? Mas e a sua tia? Você sempre me disse que ela odiava que você tivesse visitas... – a expressão de surpresa era evidente nos olhinhos verdes, não que ele nunca tivesse desejado conhecer a famosa mansão do americano **1 **mas sempre soube que a tia do rapaz era uma verdadeira megera.

- Ela foi pra Inglaterra ontem à noite, e eu acho bom aproveitar. Almoce comigo, eu detesto almoçar sozinho. – Duo falou já puxando o amigo pra dentro do carro.

- Nossa! Eu nem acredito que vou conhecer sua casa. A maior mansão da cidade... – o caminho até o local onde ficava a famosa mansão foi feito em meio às palavras repletas de expectativas. Brian viera de uma família humilde e apenas estudava em um colégio tão caro por ser um excelente desportista, assim havia conseguido uma bolsa. Apesar de ser popular por estar no time de basquete ele ainda sofria uma forte descriminação por ser mais pobre e quando Duo chegou no colégio achava que isso iria acontecer também. Todas as pessoas tentavam fazer algo para agradar o americano, mas estranhamente Duo era uma pessoa muito simples e nunca procurava ficar na roda dos mais ricos do colégio. Quando descobriu a verdade por trás de Brian Austin rapidamente tornaram-se amigos e somente mais tarde o ruivo descobrira que Duo havia tido uma vida tão difícil nas colônias. Essa descoberta somente os aproximou mais.

Ao entrarem o rapaz ficou perdido em meio a enorme sala em que se encontrava. A casa parecia ser maior ainda por dentro e a imensa escadaria se dividia em duas. O corrimão de uma madeira brilhante possuía detalhes entalhados a mão, o tapete vermelho como o sangue feito de tecido nobre ia até a parte onde a escada se dividia. Duas pequenas estátuas folheadas a ouro estavam ao lado de cada corrimão.

A cena lembrava aqueles filmes antigos onde a princesa descia as escadas e parava em frente ao homem que a esperava conseguindo arrancar suspiros de todos os convidados que haviam na festa.

Porém Brian sabia que bem diferente das cenas de filmes aquela casa era vazia. Pelo que Duo lhe contara, seu pai era alguém muito bondoso, mas vivia trabalhando e sua tia transformava aquele casarão em um inferno. Sabia que Duo muitas vezes sentia-se sozinho lá.

- O meu quarto é lá em cima, você prefere estudar lá ou na biblioteca? – Brian estava tão concentrado em admirar o lugar que nem reparou na pergunta que o jovem de olhos violetas lhe fazia. Para ele apenas saber que alguém como Duo podia viver naquele lugar era surpreendente. Na visão do ruivo Duo era a pessoa mais sortuda do universo, um ex-piloto de Gundam, e rico, muito rico. Era tudo que ele sempre quisera ser, alguém que tivesse vivido uma grande aventura e que pudesse proporcionar a seus pais uma vida mais digna do que aquela que levavam.

- Brian? – Duo tocou de leve no ombro do amigo.

Desculpe, eu não prestei atenção. O que você tinha dito?

- Vamos estudar no meu quarto – o americano sorriu amigavelmente. Lembrou de Quatre naquele momento. De quando havia ido visitar o amigo durante a guerra e entrara em uma de suas mansões. Sentia-se tão atordoado em meio aquele luxo..._"Não é assim que deve ser" ·  
_Assim que abriram a porta Brian estranhou não haver tanto luxo e requinte como na casa toda. O quarto possuía apenas uma cama de solteiro de madeira, uma escrivaninha, uma penteadeira e um guarda roupa, . Modesto, extremamente modesto.

O ruivo caminhou até a escrivaninha para poder observar melhor algo que lhe chamara a atenção. Alguns porta-retratos, neles estavam um garoto loiro, junto de um mais alto de cabelos castanhos, e dois que pareciam ter ascendência oriental e um pouco mais enfezados. No porta-retrato ao lado uma foto de Duo, sorrindo alegremente ao lado de um homem mais velho com uma camiseta havaiana; no terceiro e ultimo, uma foto de um jovem oriental de olhos azuis.

- Quem é? – aquela foto única chamou a atenção de Brian, não somente pela beleza do garoto mas por ele estar sozinho nela.

- Heero Yuy – Duo pareceu hesitar antes de falar. Heero, a imagem do japonês veio a sua mente. Achava estranho que mesmo após sua decisão repentina o "amigo" não ligara e nem dera noticias.

- Esse é o famoso Heero Yuy? Que salvou as Terras e as Colônias? – o ruivo estava verdadeiramente surpreso. Não pensara jamais que Heero Yuy era tão jovem.

- Ele não gosta muito desse titulo. – Duo disse com um meio sorriso pegando a o porta-retrato em mãos.

- Por que ele não gostaria? Quem não gostaria de ser aclamado por ter salvo a humanidade? – a empolgação nos olhinhos verdes era visível. Brian sempre amara emoções, embora nunca tivesse tido a oportunidade de estar dentro de uma delas.

- Heero não gosta, ele pode ser um salvador para a humanidade, mas para mim...ele não é nada além de uma das maiores vitimas dessa guerra. Pena que eu demorei tempo demais para descobrir isto Brian...tempo demais – o americano disse lembrando-se do dia que Heero havia levado-o na casa do homem que havia cuidado dele.

Percebendo a tristeza que se apossava dos lindos olhos violetas Brian rapidamente pulou na cama tentando sentir a maciez do colchão.

- Eu dava tudo pra ter uma cama como essa. – disse sorrindo.

Brian Austin. Duo adorava seu amigo, simpático, extrovertido, alegre e esperto. Aquele garoto ruivo rapidamente desconversava quando percebia que poderia trazer más lembranças à tona, e sempre tinha uma resposta rápida na ponta da língua...lembrava muito, muito mesmo...o antigo Duo Maxwell...

Que bom que acordou – o homem loiro disse ao perceber o jovem deitado na cama abrir os olhos e tentar reconhecer o lugar onde estava

- Zechs? – a voz antes sempre firme, agora parecia mais fraca que o habitual, porem não menos bela e imponente.

- Você está se sentindo bem Heero? Ficou muito tempo desacordado – Zechs Marquise aproximou-se mais da cama onde o japonês se encontrava.

- O que aconteceu? – Heero sentou-se na cama encarando o par de olhos azuis que o fitavam.

- Você não se lembra? – Zechs perguntou com um olhar confuso

Não! – o japonês permaneceu com a voz fria e impassível.

Eu o encontrei desmaiado no porão a algumas semanas. Estava quase morto e extremamente ferido. Não sei o que houve mas...sei que minha irmã tem algo com isso. – o olhar do japonês era completamente confuso. Heero realmente não se lembrava do que havia acontecido.

- Eu..eu não lembro – dessa vez o tom de voz era mais baixo, assim como os olhos azuis cobalto focalizavam as mãos que seguravam com força as cobertas.

- Tudo bem Heero. O médico disse que você bateu com a cabeça...pode ser por causa da batida. – Zechs sorriu amigavelmente. Não sabia porque mas sentia que seu ex-rival de guerra parecia completamente diferente do soldado frio que fora antes, ele parecia estar sofrendo.

- Duo! – o loiro viu os olhos azuis se arregalarem em uma expressão de surpresa e medo.

- Duo? Refere-se ao ex-piloto do 02? – Zechs perguntou ainda confuso

- Sim! Ele corre perigo! – o japonês levantou-se rapidamente, porém sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por uma vertigem e não tardou a se apoiar na parede tentando evitar cair no chão. Seu Duo precisava de ajuda. Aquela mulher iria mata-lo

- Calma Heero! Você não pode sair assim, estava muito tempo desacordado. – o loiro tentava apoiar o japonês mas este insistia em seguir seu caminho, rumo a porta na tentativa de ir a procura de seu "amigo". – Escute Heero. Duo está morando com o pai, nos Estados Unidos. Pra que se preocupar com ele? Onde ele estaria melhor? – Zechs perguntou tentando acalmar um pouco o japonês mas não tendo muito sucesso.

- Onde? Talvez no Inferno, mas não lá. – o timbre de Heero era perigosamente frio e Zechs sabia o que isso significava...

O americano desceu da limusine com o habitual uniforme de seu colégio. Deu umas ultimas palavras com o motorista que foi embora logo depois. Duo entrou pelo portão e estranhou ao ver um grupo de garotos barrando sua entrada. Como achou que o problema não tinha a ver com ele continuou seu caminho tranqüilamente.

- Hei, Duo! Está fugindo por acaso? – um deles perguntou em um tom sarcástico. O americano olhou confuso, nunca havia feito nada para ninguém ali. Nem falava com muita gente e poderia dizer que Brian era o único amigo que ele tinha naquele lugar mesquinho.

- Fugindo?

É! Esse colégio é para grandes pessoas. Você não deveria ter mentido para nós. – o garoto que parecia ser o líder era alto e possuía cabelos castanhos, sua expressão não era muito amigável porém mesmo assim ele mantinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Eu nunca minto Jhonny! – o olhar do americano era de raiva. Não sabia o que havia feito para aquele bando de filhinhos de papai. Não estranhou quando viu uma rodinha de pessoas em volta deles. Esperando ver quem batia e quem apanhava.

- Não? Então o que um rato de rua como você faz no nosso colégio? Afinal...era isso que você era não? Um mero rato de rua. – o tom desprezível com que o garoto a frente falava irritava Duo. Ele se orgulhava de ter sobrevivido a uma dura infância, de ter sobrevivido a uma guerra, de ter sobrevivido das tristezas da pobreza, da fome, dos perigos que a rua trazia, ele se orgulhava de seu passado, não que ele fosse bom, mas justamente por ter lhe ensinado que a vida é dura e que ele havia sido forte o bastante para não cair diante de cada obstáculo mais difícil que era posto em seu caminho. Orgulhava-se de ser um sobrevivente.

E aquele garoto nojento, que se achava o dono do mundo dizia que ele não era nada, apenas por ter tido uma vida dura?

- Correção meu caro Jhonny! O melhor rato de rua. – o sorriso cínico de Duo mostraria para qualquer um que o conhecesse bem, que aquela era a sua melhor máscara. A máscara de Shinigami.

- Acontece que nós não gostamos de ratos por aqui. – o outro pareceu mais irritado diante a provocação do americano.

- Ah é? Bem, eu sinto muito então. Mas o problema é só seu queridinho. – nesse momento Jhonny avançou em cima de Duo. Ele estava em desvantagem, nunca passaria por sua cabeça que Duo fora algum dia um piloto Gundam. Foi com muito trabalho que Brian conseguiu tirar Duo de cima do outro garoto. Ficou chocado ao ver o estado em que Jhonny saiu. Foi só naquele momento que viu como seu amigo realmente era uma máquina de guerra.

Andrea entrou com fúria na sala da orientação. Como aquele moleque podia ter feito aquilo? Jhonny Willians era filho de um dos homens mais ricos da cidade. E agora estava hospitalizado.

- Escute aqui seu moleque. Se seu pai não é capaz de educa-lo como um homem deve ser educado eu farei entendeu? – Andrea olhava com fúria os olhos violetas que naquele momento nada expressavam. Se tinha uma coisa que Duo havia aprendido, era a ser, quando necessário, tão gentil e educado como Quatre Winner, tão calmo e esperto como Trowa Barton, tão enérgico e tão justo quanto Chang Wufei e principalmente tão frio e gélido quanto Heero Yuy. E era essa máscara de Heero que ele usava agora.

- Não me olhe assim seu moleque. Desculpe-me diretora mas esse garoto ainda vai aprender bons modos nem que eu tenha que envia-lo para um colégio interno. – Andrea berrava. Aquele garoto era um empecilho em sua vida, um empecilho que logo acabaria.

- Senhora, por favor se acalme, foi o outro garoto quem começou a briga, seu menino apenas se defendeu. – a diretora falava com calma, podia ver que alguma coisa de bom na aconteceria com aquele jovem.

- Me acalmar? Não eu não posso me acalmar! Escute aqui Duo Maxwell. Ou você começa a se comportar como deve, ou vai para um internato e só vê seu pai depois de sua formatura entendeu?

Hn – Duo respondia como Heero nessas horas. Isso o fez lembrar daquela vez em que o japonês o havia levado as montanhas, onde trocaram beijos apaixonados. Onde ele havia dito que amava Heero. Mas...isso não era, nunca fora verdade. Gostava do amigo, mas não sabia se era amor. Heero havia percebido isso, só podia ser. Era então por isso que ele havia fugido? Era porque sabia que ele não o amava? Duo se assustou com a idéia daquela hipótese ser verdadeira. Assustou-se tanto que saiu correndo, não dando atenção nem para diretora muito menos para sua tia. 

Pode ver Brian no corredor. Corria em direção do amigo, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Hei Duo que houve cara? – Brian perguntou quando o americano o abraçou aos prantos. Sabia que a tia dele era diabólica. Todo o colégio sabia, mas Duo nunca pareceu ter medo dela ou coisa assim, nunca pareceu se abalar por causa de qualquer coisa que ela disse.

Vendo que o amigo não reagiria tão cedo tentou leva-lo ao banheiro. Talvez pudesse acalma-lo lá.

Deixe-me ver se entendi tudo perfeitamente. Andrea e Relena estão trabalhando juntas para tirar Duo do caminho. Andrea porque é completamente insana e Relena porque não está muito diferente disso, já que acha que eu sou um objeto que pertence somente a ela. – Heero falou friamente

Exato! Apesar de eu gostar muito da minha irmã, sei que ela possui uma estranha obsessão por você Heero. Ela se conforma em não tê-lo, mas isso somente se você continuar sozinho. O que ela não admite é que outra pessoa toque em você. – No olhar de Milliardo estava expressa toda sua confusão. Relena era um amor de pessoa, mas bastava falar em Heero Yuy com outra pessoa que ela virava um verdadeiro demônio.

O que me preocupa é Duo...- o japonês falou mais para ele mesmo do que para o outro, que apesar disso não deixou de ouvir.

- Duo? Ele sabe se cuidar Heero, não se esqueça disso. – um sorriso ia se formando nos lábios do loiro mas ele parou assim que viu o japonês negando aquela afirmativa com um gesto de cabeça.

- Ele pode saber lutar, mas com a depressão que ele esteve...não duvido nada que ele possa ter uma gravíssima recaída. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para aquela mulher atacar. – os olhos azuis brilhavam de ódio. Imaginar aquela mulher desprezível fazendo algum mal a seu Duo era inaceitável.

Duo com depressão? – Milliardo não pode deixar de se surpreender. Para ele Duo era a imagem da vida, da alegria. Via no jovenzinho americano uma esperança para todas aquelas pessoas que haviam lutado nas guerras. Via no sorriso dele a força para continuar vivendo mesmo com todos os obstáculos que a vida coloca no caminho. Era inaceitável a imagem de um Duo com depressão.

- Por mais estranho que pareça sim. Pelo que o doutor me disse, aquela alegria toda é somente uma fachada, uma proteção para poder ser aceito. Milliardo você precisa me ajudar. Se aquela mulher colocar as mãos em Duo naquele estado...eu não quero nem pensar no que pode vir a acontecer.

- Ajuda-lo? Como? 

- Eu preciso apenas ir para lá, o resto eu me viro. Mas eu devo ir para os Estados Unidos...antes que seja tarde demais para Duo. – para o sempre atento Zechs aquele olhar de preocupação não passou desapercebido.

- você o ama não? – Milliardo sorriu diante daquela afirmação. Relena teria mil e um ataques se descobrisse isso.

A surpresa do japonês era evidente. Porem ele não negaria aquilo. Realmente amava Duo. Faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo bem.

- Sim – a maneira como aquela única palavra fora proferida, foi o suficiente para Milliardo ligar o vídeo-fone e chamar um de seus empregados.

- Pagean, providencie um jato supersônico o mais rápido possível. Faça também uma reserva em Nova York, no nome de Heero Yuy. Eu quero isso para ontem entendeu?

-_Claro senhor Milliardo._

Obrigado Milliardo – o japonês agradeceu realmente feliz. Deveria encontrar seu Duo, para então poder lhe explicar o plano absurdo daquela louca que era sua tia.

O japonês olhou mais uma vez para o endereço que tinha anotado em um papel, e depois novamente para o enorme portão a sua frente. Então era ali que Duo morava agora. Era ali que estava seu pai, sua família. Por mais que ele não quisesse sabia que Duo sempre quisera ter uma família. Não queria ter que tirar isso dele. Olhou novamente para o pedaço de papel em sua mão e deu meia volta.

O vento gelado em seu rosto bagunçava os cabelos castanhos ainda mais. Não tinha se dado conta do que havia acontecido até ver a enorme mansão. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido, estava tão preocupado com Duo, que não havia parado para pensar. Para pensar que Duo nem sequer o procurou quando estava desaparecido, nem sequer esperou para lhe dizer que ia embora, nem sequer ligou para seus sentimentos.

...Sentimentos

Ele era Odin Lowe Jr, mais conhecido como Heero Yuy o soldado perfeito. Ele nunca deveria ter se apaixonado. Nunca deveria ter aberto tanto sua guarda para que um sentimento como o amor fizesse parte de seu ser e consumisse sua alma.

Enquanto sua mente brigava insistentemente com seu coração o japonês nem percebeu as lágrimas que suavemente iam rolando por seu rosto. A luta entre sua razão e sua emoção era maior do que podia agüentar, sua mente mostrava todos os acontecimentos, todas as palavras, gestos e ações do americano nos últimos tempos. As conclusões a que chegava faziam a dor em seu peito tornar-se mais insuportável do que qualquer outra dor que sentira em sua vida. Por fim, não mais tentava evitar as lágrimas que caiam ao perceber que não havia notado a coisa mais importante de tudo: Duo não o amava.

_- Realmente Duo, você é um grande idiota. Você realmente acha que eu te odeio? Realmente acha que é um estorvo? Diga-me. Porque se for isso mesmo que você achar, a única coisa que posso lhe dizer é que SIM, você realmente é um estorvo, um imenso estorvo que conseguiu destruir todo o meu treinamento de anos, um imenso estorvo que fez com que eu voltasse a sentir, que eu amasse. Que eu amasse você. E eu amo, eu amo você mais que tudo. Eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz, para vê-lo sorrir de novo, como você sorria no dia que nós nos conhecemos, porque naquele momento você me atrapalhou, sim me atrapalhou porque entrou no meu coração, com uma palavra, com uma ação você conseguiu destruir anos de treinamento. Você conseguiu com que eu ficasse louco, louco de paixão, de amor. Louco por você, eu preciso de você. Preciso muito. Por isso não diga que eu o odeio, porque se é isso que parece, é só porque eu tenho medo. Tenho medo de que você me negue algo tão lindo, tenho medo que você não me queira ao seu lado. Somente porque eu te amo, e é por isso que eu te odeio, eu te odeio porque você me fez te amar. E é por isso que eu te amo **- **Duo ficou olhando perplexo para Heero. O japonês havia acabado de confessar que o amava? Era isso mesmo? Claro que era. Heero o amava. Isso só podia ser um sonho. Um sonho impossível._

- Hee...Heero - os olhos ametistas vasculhavam os azuis a procura de uma mentira, mas não encontraram, pelo contrario, havia lágrimas, muitas delas. Que caiam livremente pelo rosto do japonês. Duo levou a mão suavemente ao rosto de Heero e o acariciou limpando em seguida uma das lagrimas que caia. - Eu também te amo...

...Ele havia dito que precisava de Duo, e o americano só havia respondido o que ele precisava ouvir.

_- Eles vão gostar de você, porque não há quem não goste. Eles vão querer você por perto, porque depois que alguém lhe vê, não consegue mais viver sem sua presença. E eles vão te amar porque é impossível não amá-lo. **-** Heero falou aquilo com uma certeza, uma convicção, que imediatamente fez surgir um sorriso na face do americano._

- Hee-chan! - Duo o beijou com paixão, jamais imaginara que Heero fosse capaz de dizer palavras tão lindas. - Eu também te amo Hee-chan - sorriu e deixou que o japonês limpasse a última lágrima que escorria de sua bela face.

...Duo não havia dito aquilo porque vinha do fundo de seu coração e sim porque era o que ele achava que tinha que dizer

_- Hilde! - o americano levantou-se ao ouvir a voz da amiga._

O japonês ficou observando Duo abraçá-la e beijá-la no rosto, aquele sorriso surgira novamente na face do americano, aquele sorriso do dia em que se conheceram, aquela alegria e jovialidade que somente Duo possuía. Observou melhor a garota que estava a poucos metros de distância. Os cabelos estavam mais longos, o corpo com curvas mais bem definidas. Sem duvida Hilde estava muito bonita. E dentro em breve seria uma linda mulher. 

...Duo nunca havia mostrado aquele sorriso tão belo quando estavam juntos...

_- Eu vim falar com você. - Trowa disse já preparando um chá para si_

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - o japonês perguntou preocupado

- Sim, você sabe que sim - ficou observando a expressão do japonês.  


_- Você não costuma perguntar sobre essas coisas Trowa - Heero comentou sério, não queria que o outro realmente percebesse a sua vulnerabilidade, embora no fundo o que mais implorava era que Trowa lhe dissesse que ficaria tudo bem._

- Quatre está preocupado. Eu não gosto de vê-lo assim. Acho que é porque você e Duo parecem tão bem juntos, mas quando separados...não se sabe quem está pior - o japonês sabia que a afirmação de Trowa era verdadeira, no meio daquele turbilhão de acontecimentos ele havia deixado-se carregar pela tristeza de Duo e agora estava envolvido nela, estava perdido não sabia se ainda podia ajudar seu amor, e não sabia como sair daquilo sozinho.

- ...Eu...Eu não sei mais o que fazer Trowa, eu não consigo faze-lo sorrir daquele jeito. Eu não consigo fazer Duo feliz - Heero dizia já com as lágrimas lhe escapando dos olhos, era Trowa seu melhor amigo depois de Duo, o único que entendia seu jeito de ser. Talvez porque ambos fossem muito parecidos...

- Você não consegue fazer Duo feliz...Mas me responde uma coisa Heero, você é feliz? - dada àquela pergunta Heero calou-se, não, ele não era, nunca fora, jamais seria, porque ele não podia ser feliz.

- Não. - falou olhando para o chão. Era duro admitir a realidade.

_- Se Duo o amar tanto quanto você diz que o ama, ele será feliz vendo você feliz...e para isso ele ira superar qualquer obstáculo _

... Trowa tinha razão, ele e Duo não eram felizes simplesmente porque ele não podia fazer Duo feliz. Mas o americano também nunca tentara faze-lo feliz...ele definitivamente não o amava

Enquanto pensava em todos os acontecimentos que haviam se sucedido Heero corria desesperadamente em direção ao hotel em que estava instalado graças a Milliardo. Não reparava nos carros que buzinavam e o xingavam, não reparava que quase havia sido atropelado, não reparava nas pessoas em que empurrava e esbarrava no meio da rua, até que não teve tanta sorte e num dos esbarroes acabou caindo sentado na calçada.

- Des...desculpe – o garoto ruivo começou a juntar algumas de suas coisas que haviam caído com o esbarrão e só então percebeu que a pessoa que havia esbarrado com ele ainda estava sentada no chão. – Ah, você está bem? – levantou e estendeu a mão para o garoto de cabelos castanhos a sua frente, vendo que o jovem não aceitaria a ajuda tão cedo ele se abaixou olhando para o garoto fixamente – Cara, você é estranho.

Heero observara o jovem ruivo se desculpar e juntar algumas de suas coisas que haviam caído com o esbarrão, depois perguntar se ele estava bem e estender a mão na tentativa de ajuda-lo a se levantar. Mas ele não fez nada, apenas ficou observando, estava confuso, como nunca esteve antes. Voltou aos seus devaneios e só saiu de lá quando ouviu a afirmação vinda do outro, expressa de uma maneira estranhamente familiar.

- Cara, você é estranho! – imediatamente o japonês levantou um pouco a cabeça e encarou os olhos tão verdes quanto de Trowa a sua frente, o jovem ruivo mostrou um sorriso maroto vendo que sua tática para chamar a atenção do outro havia dado certo.

Para Heero aquele expressão safada, aquele sorriso maroto, aquelas palavras e até mesmo o tom de voz se semelhavam ao jeito de Duo.

- Hei, eu conheço você – o ruivo falou apontando na direção do japonês, que só mostrou um olhar confuso diante disso. – Heero, certo?

Sim... – falou um tanto receoso, apesar de seu tom de voz não aparentar que estava estranhando muito. Era muita coisa pra tão pouco tempo. Reparou na felicidade que os olhos verdes do jovem a sua frente demonstravam.

- Muito prazer! Eu sou Brian Austin. – o japonês se levantou, limpou rapidamente a calça e olhou para o jovem a sua frente. Nunca tinha ouvido falar dele.

- E como sabe quem eu sou? – na mente de Heero ele poderia ser um inimigo querendo matá-lo, o que viria muito bem a calhar devido a sua atual situação. Ou talvez fosse só mais um idiota que tinha visto sua foto em um livro estúpido de história e pensava que ele era um verdadeiro Deus, somente porque havia cumprido corretamente suas ordens durante a guerra.

- Eu vi sua foto, na casa de um amigo. – novamente aquele sorriso maroto na face do ruivo fez o japonês tremer. Por que ele lembrava tanto seu amor não correspondido? Quis sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas quando já estava a uma distância que considerava segura, ouviu o outro gritando: Duo! Duo Maxwell! Você está procurando por ele?

Heero pára ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Duo! Ele estava procurando por Duo? Sim, mas não sabia se Duo queria vê-lo. Porém mesmo assim precisava avisá-lo do perigo que ele corria. Sua mente relutava em saber ou não onde Duo estava. Avisá-lo, sabia que precisava avisá-lo, mas também tinha medo, muito medo de que o americano dissesse que nunca havia gostado dele, que todas aquelas palavras eram mentiras, que ele nunca deixaria de ser o soldado perfeito. Olhou mais uma vez para o jovem ruivo decidido a apenas avisar e ir embora. Para ele tudo já estava claro. Daria um jeito de dizer a Duo o perigo que corria e finalmente sairia da vida do americano para sempre. Se não podia tê-lo, tentaria viver sem ele. Com passos lentos ele se aproximou do ruivo

Brian, certo? – o antigo olhar do soldado perfeito havia retornado, agora ele estava em uma missão: Salvar Duo.

S-sim... – o olhar que Heero lançava para Brian era diferente de qualquer outro que ele havia visto na sua vida, era um olhar amedrontador.

- Escute Brian, eu tenho um recado muito importante para Duo, se isso não for passado a ele sua vida pode correr perigo, portanto, eu realmente preciso encontrá-lo.

O Duo corre risco de vida? – o desespero na voz do ruivo era evidente e Heero notou aquilo com uma clareza que achou nunca ser capaz de possuir para detectar sentimentos. Aquele garoto ruivo, de personalidade tão semelhante ao Duo que ele conhecera nos tempos de guerra seria apaixonado pelo americano?

- Hai. Você sabe me informar onde ele está ou não? Caso contrário eu continuarei minha busca. – Heero pergunta sério para o garoto.

Brian não conseguia entender como o japonês podia tratar aquilo com tanta frieza, ele e Duo não eram amigos?

Ele está em um hospital próximo daqui, eu posso leva-lo até lá se quiser. – aquelas palavras fizeram o olhar do ex-soldado perfeito mudar de frio e insensível para chocado e preocupado, mas isso não durou muito tempo, Heero sabia que deveria retornar a sua missão e assim o fizera.

- Sim.

O percurso foi totalmente feito em silencio, Brian somente analisava o garoto a sua frente, as palavras que Duo dissera referente a Heero vinham a sua mente com uma enorme facilidade

"_Heero não gosta, ele pode ser um salvador para a humanidade, mas para mim...ele não é nada além de uma das maiores vitimas dessa guerra. Pena que eu demorei tempo demais para descobrir isto Brian...tempo demais"_

Vítima da guerra? Ele definitivamente não parecia ser, não podia negar que o garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis era um tanto quanto estranho, mas ele não tinha a mínima cara de sofredor, e também não parecia ter jeito para ser assim. Muito pelo contrário, Heero parecia ser uma parede intransponível, uma pessoa que jamais pudesse ser derrotada, parecia uma muralha impenetrável e por mais que Brian tentasse, não conseguia entender as palavras de Duo, não conseguia entender o porque do americano ter dito aquilo, simplesmente não conseguia.

Quando seus pensamentos voltaram ao presente percebeu que já estavam quase na frente do hospital. O enorme prédio branco apesar de tudo trazia um ar de imponência, talvez pelo luxo que aparentava possuir.

- É aqui, o pai dele fez questão de coloca-lo em um dos hospitais mais caros da cidade. – Brian disse percebendo a cara que o japonês fez ao ver o prédio.

Duo nunca foi uma pessoa que gostasse de luxos. Ele deve estar se sentindo sufocado. – aquelas palavras apenas eram um pensamento em voz alta do japonês, porem não passaram desapercebidas pelo jovem ruivo que estava ali.

Vem Heero, o pai dele me autorizou a entrar no quarto, eu acho que não tem problema se eu disser que você está comigo.

Ambos entraram no quarto e avistaram Duo dormindo tranqüilamente. Brian, percebendo que o japonês queria ficar sozinho com o amigo saiu em pouco tempo.

Heero não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas observando o semblante suave do americano, os cabelos estavam soltos, a franja desgrenhada em seu rosto que possuía uma expressão suavemente triste.

O japonês deu uma olhada na ficha médica que estava presa a cama e não se surpreendeu ao ver o motivo da internação. Sabia que Duo não ficaria bem vivendo numa casa de estranhos.

Quando o médico entrou no quarto se surpreendeu ao ver o jovem japonês olhando-o de forma tão gélida, nunca havia visto aquele garoto no quarto antes.

- Vocês são amigos? – o médico se esforçava para manter um sorriso no rosto

Sim...Ele ainda vai ficar dormindo muito tempo? – Heero mantinha a típica expressão do soldado perfeito, a voz gélida e assustadora, os músculos rijos...

Ele tomou um calmante há pouco tempo, acho que vai demorar um pouquinho, se o senhor quiser esperar, não vejo problema.

Obrigado!

Duo abriu os olhos lentamente tentando se acostumar com a luz repentina que inundava o quarto. Olhou ao redor tentando reconhecer onde estava, a parede branca, os equipamentos médicos...sim, estava no hospital. Sua tia tinha internado-o ali depois de sua tentativa frustrada de suicídio. Aqueles momentos voltaram a sua mente repentinamente, como em um flashback, estranhamente lembrou-se de Heero, ele teria vergonha se o visse naquele estado.

Sentou-se na cama devagar e espreguiçou-se languidamente. Aqueles sedativos que estavam lhe dando já começavam a irrita-lo. Foi então que o violeta se encontrou com o frio azul do oceano, que o fitava com uma expressão feroz. Heero! Heero estava ali, observando-o como um caçador observa sua presa, a fria expressão do soldado perfeito em sua face. Duo não imaginara encontrar aqueles olhos azuis tão cedo novamente.

Heero! O que você...- não conseguiu terminar a frase ao ver o japonês se aproximando.

Heero sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, ainda olhando Duo firmemente. Aqueles olhos violetas ainda o perturbavam, aqueles fios cor de mel ainda o fascinavam, aqueles lábios macios ainda o faziam se sentir fraco, aquele corpo ainda o fazia se sentir humano...mas isso não importava no momento, tinha que cumprir sua missão e faria isso com a excelência e maestria que se orgulhara durante toda sua curta vida.

Eu vim aqui apenas por um motivo Duo. – a voz gélida de Heero fez o coração do americano se contrair. O que significava aquilo? Onde estava o Heero que se mostrou carinhoso e gentil na Inglaterra? Onde estava aquele Heero? Um aviso na mente de Duo fez com que ele lembrasse que Heero deveria estar com Relena naquele momento.

-...motivo? Que motivo? – sua voz saiu falha, seu corpo parecia não querer obedece-lo, Heero parecia incrivelmente sexy naquela pose de "soldado perfeito".

Eu vim só para lhe contar uma coisa, mas antes quero que você prometa para mim que vai ouvir até o final. – Duo teve a impressão de ter visto a guarda de Heero baixar por um só segundo, mas vendo que o outro aguardava sua resposta acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Heero olhou mais uma vez para o profundo violeta dos olhos de Duo, tentados encontrar as palavras certas para não choca-lo demais. Como dizer aquilo? _Duo sua tia quer mata-lo porque você é um estorvo? _Não era a melhor saída.

- Duo...eu, realmente...não sei como lhe contar isso. Mas você sabe que eu não costumo fazer rodeios, certo? – o americano apenas afirmou com um gesto de cabeça. – bem, eu não sei o que falaram para você quando eu desapareci, mas...eu fui capturado, e foi sua tia quem mandou que fizessem isso. – os olhos de Duo apenas se arregalaram, demonstrando todo seu espanto, mas percebendo que o japonês gostaria de terminar ele continuou mudo. – Ela cometeu o erro de contar o plano para mim, Duo...eu sei que você gosta daqui, do seu pai e talvez até da sua tia, mas a única verdade é que ela acha que você é um empecilho no sonho dela de se casar com seu pai. A única coisa que ela quer é fazer fortuna, e você está no caminho entende?

Então é isso? – o americano perguntou, com a surpresa ainda evidente em seu rosto

- Sim – o japonês estranhou a aparente calma com que o amigo estava tratando o assunto

- Então pode sair daqui, eu não preciso das suas mentiras perto de mim Heero. Já não é o suficiente o que você fez? – a voz do americano não saiu fria, nem indiferente, mas sim cheia de magoas e ressentimentos. Há muito tempo Duo guardava a dor que seu coração sentia só para ele, quando achou que Heero tinha vindo para pedir perdão descobre que ele apenas veio retirar o ultimo fio de felicidade que lhe restava. Aquilo era inadmissível.

O que eu fiz pra você? Duo eu não lhe fiz nada. – para Heero aquelas palavras foram à gota d'água, Duo havia abandonado-o na Inglaterra, não ousara se quer procura-lo e agora isso? Ele podia amar aquele americano baka, mas ainda restara um pouco de amor próprio em Heero Yuy, e nessas horas que ele deveria se utilizado.

- Não se faça de tolo Heero, saia, eu podia perdoa-lo por ter me deixado na Inglaterra, mas não posso perdoa-lo por tentar destruir minha família. – os olhos violetas agora possuíam o brilho do antigo Shinigami. Heero havia tocado na ferida mais profunda de Duo e agora teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

- Deixado você na Inglaterra? Eu nunca fiz isso. Duo, você não ouviu o que eu disse? Eu fui capturado.

- Quanta asneira. Saia daqui Heero, agora. Saia - há muito tempo à calma de Duo havia ido embora. E nesta altura da discussão as palavras eram agressões, e a conversa virara gritaria. Heero sabia que não poderiam continuar daquele jeito. Ele havia feito tudo que podia para avisar seu americano baka, agora quem deveria arcar com as conseqüências era exclusivamente Duo.

O americano entrou em casa correndo e foi recebido por um caloroso abraço de seu pai. Finalmente tinha recebido alta e estava feliz de sair daquele lugar horrível.

Eu comprei chocolate em Paris, lembrei que você adora chocolate. – o homem de olhos verdes sorriu amigavelmente para o filho, seu lindo filho que corria em direção a cozinha afoito, tão afoito que nem ouviu o telefone tocando.

Pegou todos os chocolates em cima da mesa, arrancando sorrisos discretos dos criados que ali estavam e saiu correndo novamente em direção ao pai. Somente neste momento percebeu que ele falava ao telefone, decidido a não perturba-lo ele já estava subindo quando ouviu o homem mais velho chamando-o, avisando que a ligação era pra ele.

Qual foi a surpresa de Duo ao perceber que era o loirinho que ele tanto adorava, acompanhado de sua fiel e calada sombra Trowa Barton.

Quatre! - a felicidade era tão evidente nos olhos de Duo que Evans não pode deixar de sorrir, apesar de tudo seu filho ainda possuía um sorriso maravilhosamente belo, como o de sua mãe.

Duo! Que bom que eu lhe encontrei. Aconteceu uma desgraça. – o loirinho não conseguiu conter as lagrimas que assolavam seu lindo rosto angelical. Trowa o abraçou, tentando conforta-lo inutilmente e virou-se para o americano.

- Duo, onde sua tia Andrea está? – o olhar sempre sério de Trowa continuava o mesmo, apenas sua voz parecia um tanto quanto ameaçadora.

O americano olhou para o seu pai em questionamento, mas este parecia tão perdido quanto o filho.

- Não sei, deve ter saído. Por quê?

Duo, Heero tentou falar com você nesses últimos dias?

Sim, ele esteve aqui falando mais um monte de mentiras, mas eu o mandei embora.

- Você fez o que? – Quatre perguntou aparentemente irritado, conseguindo fazer até Trowa ter uma expressão de espanto ao ver aquilo, seu anjinho loiro jamais se irritava daquele jeito, muito menos com Duo.

- Eu o mandei embora. E acredite Quatre, foi melhor assim. Ele deve ter enlouquecido por causa daquele sistema maluco.

Duo! Heero pode ser estranho, mas não é louco. – o loirinho falou num tom de repreensão.

Ah não? Ele me aparece falando um monte de besteiras da minha tia e você queria que eu fizesse o que? Dissesse, hora Heero eu sei que você está certo. Eu vou mata-la para você não se preocupar mais. Ah por favor. É minha tia. – Evans ficou observando as palavras do filho, sabia que Andrea poderia ser muito perigosa se ela quisesse. Mas ao ver o olhar do garoto moreno no videofone se surpreendeu. Havia esquecido que seu filho era um ex-piloto de Gundam, assim como seus amigos.

Duo! Se você visse isso aqui – o moreno mostrou um maço de folhas e relatórios – você sairia daí correndo para pedir desculpas ao Heero.

Ah é? O que é isso então? – o americano ainda mantinha o tom irônico e era perceptível a indignação em sua voz.

Relatórios que comprovam o envolvimento da sua tia em organizações militares. Embora eu ache que seu pai deveria falar a respeito disso. Não estou certo senhor Evans? – o moreno disse olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes do homem em pé ao lado de Duo. Ainda estava chocado em saber que Andrea havia se envolvido na guerra.

Mais ou menos, eu sei que ela nunca foi uma boa pessoa. – os olhos verdes claros agora demonstravam uma imensa tristeza.

Eu sugiro que procure Heero. Ele ainda está em Nova York. – Quatre disse com um sorriso triste – lembre-se do que ele fez por você Duo. Ou será que você já se esqueceu? – a voz magoada do loirinho foi percebida por seu amante. Trowa olhou preocupado para Quatre e passou a mão por sua cintura.

Não Quatre... eu nunca vou poder agradecer o Heero. Mas ele...

Mas ele te ama. – Trowa disse friamente. Estava cansado daquela ladainha toda. Não costumava se meter em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, porém Duo estava magoando seu melhor amigo simplesmente por não entender algo tão simples. Heero amava Duo...a pergunta era e Duo amava Heero?

Ele o que? – Evans não deixou de se surpreender. Nunca imaginou que o famoso herói de guerra fosse..gay. Se bem que a forma como o moreno tratava o loirinho no videofone também dava a entender que eles tinham um relacionamento mais...uhn...intimo.

Ele não me ama Trowa...ele foi passar aqueles três meses com a...

Relena? Segundo o que Milliardo nos contou, ele resgatou Heero que havia sido preso por Relena. Ninguém nunca pensou que ela chegasse a tal ponto.

Me diga Quatre, o que Relena ganharia com isso?

Afastar você e Heero...o mais triste é que ela conseguiu. – o loirinho disse com um sorriso triste.

Maxwell. Afinal você retribui ou não os sentimentos do Yuy? – Quatre e Trowa olharam surpresos para trás e encontraram um Wufei com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos olhando para o monitor.

Wufei! – Duo olhou surpreso para o monitor

Se você retribuí, vá atrás dele, peça desculpas e diga que o ama. Se não, deixe-o em paz. Heero já sofreu demais e você não precisa ajudar a piorar isso. – Quatre, Trowa e Duo estavam surpresos com a reação do chinês, ninguém sabia do sentimento de amizade que ele nutria tanto por Heero quanto por Duo. E também ninguém sabia que o japonês havia procurado-o antes de partir e dito o quanto amava Duo. Ele havia ficado chocado com o turbilhão de sentimentos que Heero demonstrou ter, sabia que o amigo devia estar sofrendo e ainda lembrava-se das palavras dele quando lutaram. Soaram tão tristes que ele percebeu que Heero já tinha sofrido tudo que era necessário em uma única vida. Queria vê-lo feliz.

Como assim? Wufei! Ele veio me dizer um monte de

Não seja idiota Duo. Todo mundo sabe que aquela mulher quer te matar e só você não percebe. Heero está neste momento na sede dos Preventers em Nova York tentando lhe arrumar proteção. Faça o favor de recuperar o bom senso.

Ela quer matar o meu filho? – Evans disse surpreso.

Sim senhor, eu pensei que o detetive que você contratou tivesse lhe dito. O plano dela é matar o baka do Maxwell e depois conseguir sua atenção só para ela. Realmente ela e Relena fazem uma dupla de obcecadas.

Como sabe do detetive? – Evans perguntou perplexo, só ele sabia do detetive, ninguém mais.

Heero me contou. Não chamavam ele de soldado perfeito a toa. – o tom de voz de Wufei era o mesmo de um soldado orgulhoso. Heero era o melhor deles e ele tinha orgulho de tê-lo como amigo.

E por que meu detetive particular me negaria uma informação tão valiosa?

Porque Andrea lhe pagou muito bem pra isso. E com o seu dinheiro.

Isto é mentira Wufei. – o olhar de Duo era repressor e seu tom de voz irritado, parecia até que estavam fazendo um complô.

Pense como quiser Maxwell...Heero vai pegá-la e você vai perde-lo. – Wufei desligou o videofone logo depois. As palavras de seus amigos ainda ecoavam nos ouvidos de Duo.

"_Mas ele o ama"_

"_Afinal você retribui ou não os sentimentos de Yuy?"_

Ele retribuía? Heero o havia ajudado. Havia sido carinhoso quando ele mais precisava. Ainda lembrava das mãos fortes o segurando e levando-o no colo quando ele estava precisando de ajuda. Lembrava da maciez dos lábios, do gosto daquela boca. Sim retribuía os sentimentos de Heero. Só não tinha coragem de assumir.

Seus amigos não mentiriam para ele. Nunca mentiram. Então sua tia realmente estava tentando mata-lo? Heero poderia lhe responder.

Estava decidido. Ele iria procurar Heero, pedir desculpas, se declarar, e dar um jeito em sua tia.

Só havia um problema...ele tinha medo de que Heero não quisesse mais olhar para ele depois de tudo que havia feito.

O olhar verde novamente estava fixo em si, ele percebia. Estar com Brian lhe dava a sensação de ter um pouco de Duo por perto. A alegria e espontaneidade daquele garoto eram as mesmas que Duo tinha há alguns meses atrás...a mesma que ele deixou se perder com o tempo.

"_Então pode sair daqui, eu não preciso das suas mentiras perto de mim Heero. Já não é o suficiente o que você fez?"_

As palavras ainda estavam ecoando em sua mente, Duo havia sido cruel sim, mas ele entendia que o americano estava perturbado, estava no hospital por tentativa de suicídio.

Brian? – o japonês inquiriu ainda olhando para a enorme janela do café, que dava para uma rua bastante movimentada.

- Uhn? Diga Heero! – Brian sorriu alegremente, era a primeira vez que o japonês dissera alguma coisa depois que saiu do hospital.

Por que Duo tentou se matar? – os olhos azuis continuavam fixos no movimento da rua, embora eles parecessem estar olhando para lugar nenhum.

Eu não entendi muito bem, o médico disse que foi uma crise, que ele havia deixado de tomar os remédios. Eu nem sabia que ele tomava essas coisas. Você sabia?

Sim, eu só não entendo porque ele deixou de tomar isso. – o japonês agora focalizara o olhar verde. Brian sorriu docemente, reconhecia aquela preocupação. Aquele jovem a sua frente não estava preocupado somente com seu amigo Duo e sim com seu amor.

Você o ama Heero? – a pergunta veio tão subitamente que Heero não teve tempo de por sua mascara de soldado perfeito para poder negar, a surpresa da pergunta era visível em seus olhos, assim como a resposta dela.

Ha..Hai – as palavras saíram como um sussurro e Brian não teria ouvido se não estive prestando atenção máxima no japonês a sua frente. Ao ouvir a resposta ele sorriu feliz, Duo nunca havia lhe dito nada sobre alguma coisa a esse respeito, mas ele lembrava-se do dia que vira o retrato de Heero e sabia que por mais abalado que o garoto que ele conhecia podia estar, ele certamente sentia algo pelo jovem a sua frente.

Bom dia, Duo! – o americano virou para o lado e não pareceu surpreso ao ver um par de olhos verdes o observando amigavelmente.

Brian! Oi... – o ruivo percebeu o desanimo do garoto a sua frente, sabia o porque disso...pelo menos imaginava. A conversa que tivera com Heero naquela tarde não terminara naquele ponto e ele acabou por descobrir que o japonês era simplesmente fascinante e se já não pertencesse a Duo ele certamente estaria tentado a correr atrás do garoto.

Credo cara que desanimo. Que houve? – sorriu amigavelmente...sabia que seu amigo sentia algo pelo garoto de olhos azuis, mas não seria ele a tocar no assunto.

Eu cometi um grande erro Bri, muito grande... – Duo não hesitou em contar tudo ao colega, o ruivinho era um amigo que lhe lembrava Solo, um amigo que lhe lembrava como ele fora e que lhe dava esperanças para um futuro feliz. A felicidade que Brian irradiava, mesmo com todas as dificuldades era inspiradora e seria nisso que ele se basearia para pedir perdão a Heero, se vingar de sua tia e começar uma nova vida.

Erro? – Brian procurou se fazer de desentendido

Sim. Heero...eu...quer dizer... – vendo que o amigo estava se enrolando com as palavras o jovem de olhos verdes sorriu.

você foi injusto com Heero. É isso? – disse sentando-se na beirada da cama e olhando fixamente o amigo.

Ele nunca vai me perdoar. – os olhos violetas demonstravam um verdadeiro arrependimento

Ele já perdoou Duo, aquele cara te ama. E eu nunca deixaria um cara tão lindo, sexy e gostoso a solta sozinho pelas ruas de Nova York. – o tom brincalhão com o qual Brian falou fez Duo dar um leve sorriso.

Tire os olhos Brian. Ele já tem dono. – jogou uma peça de roupa em cima do outro, entrando no clima da brincadeira.

Sim, eu sei. Por isso que eu fiz questão de descobrir isso pro senhor esquentadinho que falou besteira sem pensar. – o ruivo ergueu um pedaço de papel enquanto ostentava um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Duo olhou tentando entender o que poderia ser aquele pedaço de papel. Aproximou-se devagar e leu o que estava escrito em apenas uma linha. Um endereço. Endereço de um hotel.

Deus! Brian...Diga-me que isso é o que eu acho que é. – pela primeira vez em meses Duo mostrava um sorriso verdadeiro, aquele sorriso que ele sabia que Heero amava.

Sim o endereço do hotel dele, alias...o que você ainda está fazendo aí parado? – o jovem ruivo sorriu e apenas ouviu o som dos passos apressados porta afora. Quem sabe ele não poderia ver aquele sorriso maravilhoso no rosto de seu amigo mais uma vez.

Um brinde! Mesmo as coisas não tendo saído exatamente como nós planejamos deu certo. – a mulher mais velha deu uma leve batida na outra taça.

Andrea, minha cara. No fim, aquele garoto estúpido vai acabar pior. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão idiota a ponto de cair em algo assim tão facilmente. – a jovem loira disse levando a taça aos lábios.

Enquanto as duas saboreavam sua aparente vitória, não repararam na entrada de um homem alto de longos cabelos loiros.

Relena. – a voz grave se fez ouvir em todo o ambiente chamando a atenção das duas.

Ah! Milliardo. Que bom vê-lo meu irmão. Creio que você ainda não conhece minha amiga Andrea.

É um prazer conhece-la senhorita – disse dando um beijo no dorso da mão da mulher mais velha.

Relena, sinto interromper, mas temos um assunto urgente pra tratar.

Urgente? Certo! Com licença Andrea, eu já volto. – a jovem loira foi seguindo seu irmão para o lugar que ela reconhecia como escritório naquela casa. – Que ouve Milli? – perguntou logo após ver o irmão trancando a porta e guardando cuidadosamente a chave no bolso.

eu tenho vergonha de tê-la como minha irmã. Logo você que tanto pediu pela paz Relena. Você transformou a vida daqueles dois ex-pilotos em um inferno, não que já não fosse antes mas...

O que você está falando? Eu não fiz absolutamente nada. – relena gritava desesperada. Amava seu irmão, muito, como ele podia dizer aquilo para ela?

você fez de tudo para que Heero Yuy fosse apaixonado por você, mas não conseguiu. Ele ama o outro piloto. Duo Maxwell. Confesso que fiquei surpreso quando eu soube disso, você também deve ter ficado. Mas Relena. Você não ama este garoto. Você é obcecada por ele.

É claro que eu o amo. Eu não sei viver ser o Heero. Ele é meu! Só meu! Você sabe disso Milliardo.

Não Relena. Uma pessoa jamais vai pertencer à outra. Tenha certeza que com seus últimos atos ele nunca vai perdoa-la. E por fim. Eu tenho exatamente tudo que foi feito com ele e contra Duo Maxwell gravado. Vocês não foram muito espertas ao se esquecerem que todas as nossas casas tem sistema de segurança com câmeras. Portanto Relena. Por mais difícil que seja para que eu faça algo assim...

Do que você está falando Milliardo? – os olhos azuis estavam arregalados num tamanho quase impossível. Ela havia se esquecido das câmeras. Todos os planos para matar Duo Maxwell estavam gravados? Como podia ter sido tão descuidada?

Que você vai renunciar ao seu cargo político. Você não tem mais moral para agir em nome da família Peacecraft. E eu só não vou denuncia-la por ser seu irmão. Embora eu não possa dizer o mesmo daquela mulher.

Você não pode fazer isso. Eu sou Relena Peacecraft. Foi você quem matou pessoas na guerra e não eu entendeu?

Alias, Relena. Você também nunca mais se aproximara de Heero Yuy. E eu espero que você entenda que isso não é um pedido, nem uma ordem e sim uma ameaça. – saiu da sala trancando-a novamente. De sua irmã cuidaria depois. Agora era a vez daquela mulher nojenta.

Você acha mesmo que essa tia do Duo não iria delatar a sua irmã? – o jovem de cabelos castanhos apareceu repentinamente na frente de Milliardo.

Barton. Eu acho que dessa vez Relena não escapa de uma punição da justiça. Tentativa de homicídio e seqüestro são acusações graves. Mas... eu não posso fazer muita coisa em relação a isso. E aquela mulher?

Lady Une providenciou para que fosse levada por seus homens. Ela é acusada de envolvimento com atividades terroristas de caráter militar. Apodrecerá na prisão, ainda mais com a acusação do assassinato de Nicole Priestley mais a tentativa de homicídio de Duo e o seqüestro de Heero.

O que eu não entendo é porque o tal Evans nunca a denunciou já que ele sabia do assassinato.

Eu também não entendia. Então fui tentar descobrir e fiquei sabendo que ele manteve um relacionamento com as duas irmãs pouco antes de Duo nascer. Para se livrar de Andrea ele a subornou. Não é nada de tão grave se comparado ao que ela fez. Mas para um homem com posses e nome como ele um escândalo nunca seria bem vindo.

Por que a mudança de idéia repentina?

Acho que saber que ela não pararia é um bom motivo. Vai entender as pessoas de hoje em dia.

Realmente. Mesmo assim, obrigado pela ajuda Barton.

Só estou fazendo meu trabalho como Preventer. E como amigo de Yuy e Maxwell.

Duo olhou para o grande prédio a sua frente respirando profundamente. Era agora ou nunca. Pediria perdão a Heero.

Entrou a lentos passos no hotel, visivelmente nervoso. Avistou a recepcionista e caminhou em sua direção.

Por favor, poderia informar o Senhor Yuy do quarto 325 que Duo Maxwell está aqui?

Quarto 325? O hospede deste quarto saiu faz quase duas horas senhor. – vendo o olhar de pura decepção nos olhinhos violetas ela acrescentou um sinto muito em suas palavras.

Tudo bem, você sabe que horas ele volta?

Desculpe senhor Maxwell, acho que não fui clara. Ele já entregou as chaves. Até onde eu sei ele pediu que um carro o levasse para o aeroporto.

Aeroporto? Você sabe que horas era o vôo? – a aflição era evidente na voz de Duo.

Infelizmente não, senhor. – a mulher só teve tempo de ver o ex-piloto saindo correndo do hotel.

Na mente de Duo milhares de coisas se passavam. Ele havia magoado Heero. Dito coisas horríveis para ele. Havia sido injusto e ferido a única pessoa que o amava por ser simplesmente quem era. Não que seu pai não o amasse. Mas eles eram dois estranhos ainda.

Corria o mais rápido que podia. Avistou um táxi e quase se jogou na frente do carro pedindo que parasse.

Ta maluco garoto? – o taxista perguntou enquanto Duo apenas entrava ofegante no carro.

Pro aeroporto. Rápido. Eu lhe pago o triplo da corrida. – o taxista não pensou duas vezes antes de ir rapidamente para o aeroporto.

Duo só conseguia pensar que Heero iria embora. Que ele não poderia mais beija-lo. Há quanto tempo não sentia o suave gosto daqueles lábios. Aquelas mãos fortes tocando seu corpo. Aqueles olhos azuis repletos de ternura. Aquele afago nos seus cabelos que somente Heero sabia fazer. A paz que só ele conseguia lhe transmitir.

Não tardou para o táxi chegar ao aeroporto. Duo simplesmente colocou duzentos dólares na mão do taxista e saiu correndo. Deixando o homem com um olhar perplexo e um sorriso de pura felicidade no rosto. Não era sempre que conseguia duzentos dólares assim tão fácil. Seria bom encontrar mais garotos suicidas desesperados e ricos pelo caminho.

O jovem de cabelos trançados passou correndo pelas portas do aeroporto. Não sabia nem em qual vôo, muito menos com que empresa Heero iria viajar. Não sabia nem para onde ele estava indo.

Olhou para a tabela de vôos rezando para que seja lá qual avião Heero fosse pegar, que não tivesse pego ainda.

Corria alucinado pelo aeroporto a procura do japonês. Foi quando o viu terminando de entregar a passagem para uma das aeromoças, ou seja, lá o que aquela mulher era e entrando rumo a um caminho que ele sabia que levava para o avião.

HEERO! – saiu correndo gritando em direção ao japonês. Mas um dos seguranças o segurou firmemente. – Me solta! Heero! Não vá. – por mais que ele gritasse o japonês não escutaria mais. E ele apenas caiu de joelhos no chão. Chorava como uma criança que havia se perdido da mãe. Numa cena que comoveu muitas pessoas por ali. Mas não adiantaria. Heero não voltaria para ele.

3 meses depois

Bom dia meu filho. – Evans abraçou o filho protetoramente dando-lhe um suave beijo na testa. – Feliz aniversário Duo.

Obrigado pai – Duo sorriu em resposta. – Que tem pro café? Eu to morrendo de fome sabia? Onde já se viu deixar o aniversariante faminto? – Evans riu diante da afirmação do filho indo com ele para a cozinha. Ver seu filho fazendo brincadeiras era maravilhoso.

Após o ocorrido no aeroporto eles não obtiveram mais nenhuma noticia de Heero Yuy. Havia ficado preocupado com seu filho, tinha medo que ele tivesse algum tipo de recaída devido à depressão, mas surpreendendo até o psicanalista que estava tratando Duo em nova York o jovem de olhos violetas provou o porque de ser um piloto de gundam antigamente assumindo uma busca desenfreada por Heero. Não que tivesse obtido algum resultado positivo até agora, mas era algo que o fazia levar a vida adiante e Evans estava feliz com isso. Embora soubesse que caso o filho encontrasse o garoto de olhos azuis e frios como o gelo, aquela felicidade que tanto tinha ouvido os amigos de Duo falarem quem sabe não poderia realmente surgir no lindo rosto do garoto.

Trowa, Quatre e Wufei devem estar chegando logo – Duo disse enquanto colocava um grande pedaço de panqueca na boca.

Duo, tenha modos, coma devagar a comida não vai fugir da mesa. – Evans disse sorrindo como de costume. Duo se sentia a pessoa mais sortuda da face da Terra e das Colônias. Seu pai mesmo quando brigava com ele era carinhoso.

Desculpe – disse ainda tentando mastigar aquele pedaço que parecia ser maior que sua boca. Arrancando um olhar meio repreensor meio debochado de seu pai.

Duooooooooooooo! – a voz de Brian se fez presente fazendo Duo se engasgar com o pedaço de panqueca fazendo seu pai levantar-se preocupado tentando ajudar o filho. Brian era como um membro da família, embora fosse um tanto quanto escandaloso.

Quando finalmente conseguiu ajudar o filho a se recuperar do "pequeno" engasgo Evans sorriu para ele. Eu disse para não ter pressa.

Feliz aniversario Duo! – Brian apareceu atrás de Duo abraçando-o e lhe entregando uma pequena caixinha e um envelope.

Muito obrigado Bri, mas não precisava se incomodar com isso. – Duo disse sorrindo para o amigo.

Que incomodo que nada. Eu sei que com isso eu vou ganhar uma grande caixa no meu aniversario mesmo. – a voz continha um nítido tom de brincadeira, embora soubesse que no fundo era verdade. – alias, abra primeiro a caixinha e depois o envelope.

Geralmente não é o contrario? – o jovem de olhos violetas olhou para o outro tentando entender.

Sim, mas eu sou do contra mesmo.

Brian, junte-se a nós no café, por favor. – Evans disse indicando uma cadeira para o ruivinho sentar-se.

Oba, café da manhã. Sabe que eu adoro a comida da Liz né senhor Evans? – sentou-se e sem cerimônia nenhuma já foi se servindo da farta mesa de café da manhã.

Enquanto Brian conversava com seu pai e se fartava de comida Duo abria a pequena caixinha dada por seu amigo. Dentro tinha um cordão preto com um kanji. Graças a algumas aulas de Heero durante a guerra Duo aprendera algo sobre kanjis e seus significados, sabia o que aquele significava: amizade. **2**

Brian. – Duo chamou para ver se o amigo esquecia o prato de comida e olhava para ele, não demorou muito para isso acontecer. – Obrigado – o americano tinha os olhos úmidos, quase a beira do choro.

Sabe Duo, você é muito sentimental. Mas eu fico feliz que tenha gostado – o ruivinho sorriu e voltou-se novamente para seu prato de panquecas. Diante daquilo o americano sorriu e abriu o envelope, e a cada palavra escrita seus olhos demonstravam surpresa maior. Chamando a atenção de Brian e Evans.

_Colônia L1 14 de abril_

_Espero que esta carta chegue em suas mãos antes até o seu aniversario Duo. Eu sei que tem procurado por mim. E lembro de ter ouvido sua voz no aeroporto pouco antes de minha partida. Estaria ouvindo coisas? Não sei._

_Sei que você não sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você. Eu o amo, amarei pra sempre. Mas quero vê-lo feliz, não importa com quem. Enviei essa carta para a casa de seu amigo Brian, simplesmente porque sei que ele vai te entregar no momento certo._

_Devo confessar que estou curioso pra saber porque quer me encontrar. Meu coração alimenta esperanças, que minha mente sabe que são falsas. Mas eu não posso culpa-lo, posso?_

_Eu gostaria de poder estar aí no seu aniversario Duo. De poder ver seu sorriso apenas mais uma vez. Mas eu não sei se posso agüentar olhar pra você e não poder toca-lo._

_Eu também sei que seu pai está preocupado por causa do julgamento de sua tia que é daqui a duas semanas, por achar que meu testemunho é de fundamental importância. Diga para ele não se preocupar, eu irei testemunhar. _

_Mas Duo, eu lhe desejo toda a felicidade desse mundo. Eu quero vê-lo sorrir como você sorria pra mim antes. Lembra-se da casa de caça que eu levei você uma vez? Lembra-se do que eu lhe disse lá? Eu nunca te odiei. Eu sei que você pensa que eu o odeio, mas não pense assim._

_Com amor,_

_ Heero Yuy_

Duas semanas. Em duas semanas Heero estaria lá. Ele iria testemunhar. Ele voltaria.

À tarde seus amigos chegaram de viagem. Duo havia resolvido comemorar seu aniversario em grande estilo. Numa boate que havia aberto recentemente. Seu pai alugou o lugar para ele e a festa prometia ser grande.

Lugar lotado. Musica, bebida e diversão. Era assim que Duo gostava que as coisas fossem. Sua festa de aniversario estava sendo um sucesso completo. Olhou para um lado da pista e avistou Quatre e Trowa dançando juntos. Faziam um lindo casal. Do outro lado Brian dançava com Hilde. Quem diria que seu amigo poderia terminar se engraçando pra cima de Hilde. Assobiou e sorriu levemente. Fariam um casal bonito. Não muito longe de Brian estavam Wufei e Sally, definitivamente o chinês não levava muito jeito para danças. Mas devia admitir que ele se esforçava.

Pediu uma bebida para o barman ainda olhando para seus amigos que pareciam extremamente felizes.

Ai Heero, se você estivesse aqui. – suspirou baixinho.

Aqui senhor. – ouviu a voz anasalada sussurrar em seu ouvido. Virou-se para o barman para encontrar os olhos azuis que sabia que só uma pessoa conhecia. – Não deseje as coisas sem pensar, elas podem acontecer.

Heero! – o americano deu um salto e abraçou o japonês, como que com medo de que ele fugisse e não voltasse nunca mais. Heero, ainda perplexo com tal atitude apenas deixou-se ser abraçado. Sentir o calor de Duo era algo que ele não imaginava que pudesse sentir novamente.

Feliz aniversario Duo. – Heero surpreendeu-se ao sentir os lábios de Duo já juntos aos seus. Num beijo exigente, apaixonado e repleto de volúpia, que explorava cada milímetro de sua boca.

Quando finalmente se separaram, ambos ofegantes, Duo colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Heero olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis.

Me perdoe, eu fui um tonto, um estúpido. Eu sei. Eu fui burro. Eu não confiei em você, eu o magoei. Mas eu o amo Heero. Eu o amo tanto. Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Eu sei que o que eu fiz não tem perdão. Mas eu peço me perdoe, eu não posso viver sem você. Heero Yuy, você é o motivo da minha existência, eu só estou vivo por sua causa, porque você me salvou, inúmeras vezes, na guerra, depois dela. E eu me apaixonei. Me apaixonei por você meu amado Heero. Perdoe-me. – a surpresa nos olhos azuis, sempre tão frios, era clara. O japonês não acreditava naquilo. Não acreditava por completo naquelas palavras. Talvez porque não merecesse tal felicidade. Mas queria acreditar que Duo dizia a verdade. E não tinha porque perdoa-lo. Ele estava confuso naquela época, estava doente e sua vida havia virado de cabeça para baixo...

Duo...eu já perdoei você, há muito tempo. – e dizendo isso Heero viu algo que não via desde os tempos de guerra. O sorriso amplo de Duo. Aquele sorriso pelo qual ele havia se apaixonado. E naquele momento ele teve certeza de que era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

pouco mais de 2 semanas depois

O americano estava no colo do japonês, abraçado a ele carinhosamente, em seu colo o pequeno Herói, enquanto isso Heero lia a matéria publicada no jornal **3 **Na capa escrito em destaque: Relena Darlian e Andrea Garth declaradas culpadas pela justiça.

Parece que nós acabamos de sair de um grande pesadelo. – Duo disse baixinho enquanto acariciava o macio pelo de Herói.

Sim. Mas agora tudo vai ficar bem Duo. – Heero deu um beijo suave em seu namorado, tomando cuidado para não assustar o bichinho que estava quase dormindo.

Enquanto isso de um pequeno vão da porta, um par de olhos verdes e outro de olhos azuis espiavam a cena, ambos com um sorriso no rosto.

Parece que agora vai ficar tudo bem Trowa – Quatre sorriu para seu amante.

Sim meu anjo. Só espero que eles não queiram sair somente dos beijos ali na sala porque daqui a pouco o pai do Duo vai estar chegando. – Trowa deu um pequeno sorriso para Quatre pegando na mão do amante.

Hehehe, eu soube que só na semana passada ele pegou os dois no flagra quatro vezes. – Trowa deu uma alta gargalhada abraçando seu loirinho pela cintura.

Heero e Duo ainda não descobriram que existe algo chamado quarto. Se bem que a idéia de poder ser pego me parece excitante. – um sorriso travesso apareceu no rosto do latino e Quatre enrubesceu rapidamente beijando seu amante com ardor.

**Fim **

**10 de maio de 2003 à 3 de abril de 2004**

1 lembrem-se que o pai do Duo é rico 

2 - eu tenhu um desses, só que ta escrito amor u.u'' eu pensei nisso porque o Brian não é rico e esses cordões custam apenas 3 reais. Mas eu sou adepta daquela política, não importa o valor e sim a intenção e achei que não tinha nada melhor pra demonstrar a amizade que, no meu ponto de vista, esses dois tem do que um simples cordão escrito amizade

3 - eu estava pensando em por o New York times...q eh o único jornal de Nova York q eu conheço...mas como ficava muy tosko imagem qualquer jornal mesmo 

Patty cava um buraco na terra e se esconde lá:

Credo que horrível '' Ok eu sei que depois de quase 4 meses de espera pelo ultimo capitulo (o.o tudo isso?) vocês mereciam algo melhor. Mas fazer o que...eu sou uma péssima escritora.

Mesmo assim obrigada a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews '' apesar de eu achar que a fic ficou totalmente diferente do que eu queria ela me rendeu mais de 200 reviews o.o''''''''''

Duo: também...o que você queria? Já ia fazer um ano que você tinha começado essa coisa e não tinha terminado ainda...não era de se duvidar de que mandassem tantos e-mails te xingando

Patty: ;; nhai...gomen Duo-chan

Heero: pelo menos eu terminei com o Duo. Pena que sem lemon...mas com ele.

Patty: Gomen Hee-chan ;;

Heero: Que gomen o que...você me fez sofre a fic inteira pra ter miseras três páginas de felicidade e ainda SEM lemon ¬¬

Patty: Não se preocupe Hee my love '' Você sabe que eu gosto de vê-lo sofrendo né? Por isso já comecei uma nova fic onde você sofre um pouquinho mais que nessa...coisa básica

Duo e Heero: O QUE?

Patty: u.u''' nhai

Heero: Omae o Korosu

Patty: se prepare Hee-chan Secret Sorrow será uma fic onde você sofrerá mais...mas se você me matar agora não terá o prazer de ver TODAS as pessoas que já me mandaram reviews nessa vida tentando me matar

Heero e Duo: nani?

Patty: Hi- mi - tsu

Duo: Que é himitsu Heero?

Heero: Segredo, Duo. Isso me preocupa..

Patty: Byezin gente e até a próxima fic

Beijos e agradecimentos a todos da Patty-chan

Heero: Reviews deste ultimo capitulo, tentativas de homicídio e ameaças de morte por favor mandem um e-mail para Hee-chan você fica tão sexy falando assim

Patty: ¬¬ vão fazer isso no quarto seus pervertidos

Thanks a todos


End file.
